Átváltozás-változások
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Twilight Bella/Carlisle Elgondolkodtam azon, hogy mi történt volna abban az elképzelhetetlen esetben, ha... szóval, a második részben, mikor Bella a tisztáson találkozik Laurenttel, a farkasok későn érkeznek ahhoz, hogy megakadályozzák, hogy a vámpír megharapja Bellát, de időben ahhoz, hogy megmentsék az életét?
1. Chapter 1

A repülőn ültem, és mondhatom, nem álltam messze az őrülettől. Lassan már nem csak az idegességtől, hanem a szó orvosi értelmében is. Még akkor is gyorsabban haladhatnék, ha úszva próbálnám megtenni a távot Forksig, pedig nem kis távolságról van szó. És ez az átkozott repülő csak hatszáz kilométert tett meg óránként.

Hogy mi történt, ami miatt még én is kijöttem a sodromból? Én, aki évszázadok óta arról voltam híres, hogy senki és semmi nem ingathatja meg a lelki nyugalmát? Én, aki mindig, minden helyzetben tudtam, hogy mi a helyes, hogy mit kell tennem nekem, és a családomnak?

Nos, egészen pontosan négy órával korábban felhívott Jacob Black.

Már ez maga volt a merő képtelenség.

Az első pillanatban fel sem akartam venni a telefont, hisz úgy gondoltam, ha már egyszer szakítottunk azzal az életünkkel… hozzá kell tennem, nem kevés fájdalom árán… akkor nem szabad, hogy akár csak egyetlen szálat is nyitva hagyjunk, vagy újra felnyissunk. Csak még sokkal több fájdalommal jár, és még inkább lehetetlenné tenné, hogy egy teljesen új életet kezdhessünk. Egy teljesen új életet, távol a fájdalmas emlékektől, távol attól a helytől, ami sok öröm és sok fájdalom forrása volt mindannyiunk számára.

A következő dolog, ami eszembe jutott, az volt, hogy valószínűleg Jacob nem a semmiért hív. Pont ő… egy indián a rezervátumból. Egy indián, aki ismeri a velünk kapcsolatos legendákat, sőt… szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy többet tudnak rólunk, mint bárki más a környéken, még akkor is, ha azok a régi dolgok az évszázadok alatt legendává degradálódtak. Még ha az a kölyök nem is, a törzs idősebb tagjai mindenképpen hisznek ezekben a dolgokban. Akkor még nem tudtam, most már tudom, hogy ő is mindent tud.

Szóval felvettem a telefont, és onnantól kezdődött a rémálom.

Jacob szinte sokkos állapotban volt, először csak összefüggéstelenül hadart mindenféléről, de tudat alatt már akkor is értettem mi történt. Legalábbis a legrosszabbat.

Bella belefutott egy ellenséges vámpírba.

Atyaég… mennyi esélye lehet annak, hogy mi, mind a heten elhagyjuk Forksot, azt az Isten háta mögötti kis porfészket, és máris átveszi valaki a helyünket? Hisz a vámpírok népsűrűsége elenyésző a világban, Forks pedig egy olyan jelentéktelen kisváros, hogy képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy rajtunk kívül másnak is felkeltette a figyelmét.

De abban a pillanatban képtelen voltam ezen gondolkodni. Ezer információ ontott el, kezdve attól, hogy a farkasok is újra megjelentek Forks környékén, ami számomra meglepetés volt, de csak az zakatolt a fejemben, hogy mi történt Bellával?

Mikor a srác annyira összeszedte magát, hogy két összefüggő mondatot is ki tudott nyögni, lassan összeállt a kép. De már miközben őt faggattam, beléptem a netre, és azonnal foglaltam egy repülőjegyet Port Angelesbe.

Nem akartam arra gondolni, ami Bellával történt, vagyis inkább történni fog, de azért alaposan kifaggattam Jacobot, hogy mi a helyzet. Ekkor már Esme is ott állt mellettem, és láttam a félelmet a szemében. Minden szót hallott, és ugyanúgy aggódott szegény kislányért, ahogy én. Jacob szavai megfagyasztották az én már amúgy is jéghideg szívemet.

Egy vámpír megharapta Bellát… az, hogy Jacob még arról beszél, hogy a farkasok későn érkeztek, hogy megakadályozzák, hogy ez megtörténjen, már nem igazán jut el az agyamig. Inkább azt kérdeztem, él-e még. Jacob válasza nem volt túl bíztató, de én tudom, hogy ha a legminimálisabb életjelet is mutatja, a méreg már életben tartja, és átváltoztatja.

És ezúttal meg sem akadályozhatom. Ha ott lennék mellette, akkor igen, de így, több száz kilométer távolságból ugyan mit tehetnék? Ha bekövetkezik a harapás, csupán két-három percünk van, hogy kiszívjuk a mérget, és megakadályozzuk, hogy az áldozat vámpírrá váljon. Nekem viszont órák kellettek, nem kevés, hogy egyáltalán odaérjek.

Még arról faggattam Jacobot, hogy hol vannak most, és hogy van-e még a közelükben valaki, aki veszélyt jelent, vagy akire Bella veszélyt jelenthet a későbbiekben. Ebből a szempontból megnyugtatott, elrejtette Bellát egy barlangban, és még a szagokat is összezavarta, hogy a többi farkas ne találhassa meg őket.

Ettől nem nyugodtam meg teljesen, főleg, mikor tudatosodott bennem a farkasok előítélete velünk szemben, de még mielőtt befejeznénk a beszélgetést, gyorsan beleszórtam egy táskába néhány holmit, két váltás ruhát, és néhány apróságot, amiről úgy gondoltam, hogy szükségem lehet rá, és már a kocsiban ültem, mikor letettem a telefont.

Aztán pedig ültem azon a csigalassú repülőgépen, és számoltam, hogy még hány mérföld lehet hátra, míg megérkezünk. Felidéztem magamban, ahogy a telefonbeszélgetés közben a háttérből hallottam Bella nyöszörgését. Égeti a fájdalom… pontosan tudtam, mit él át. Kimondhatatlan a kín, amíg a méreg legyőzi az emberi testet.

A tudat, hogy az a kislány szenved, és én nem tudok rajta segíteni, megőrjített. Szimplán attól is meg tudok bolondulni, ha orvosként nem tudok segíteni egy betegemen, pedig azok az emberek többnyire idegenek a számomra. Most pedig, mikor Belláról volt szó… nem, ezt az érzést még csak szavakba sem tudom önteni.

Az a kislány tagja volt a családomnak, még akkor is, ha azóta a fiam valami őrült ötlettől vezérelve eldobta magától. Nem értem, akkor sem értettem az okot, csak tettem, amit Edward kért tőlem. Mint mindig, ha a családom valamely tagjának szüksége volt a segítségemre. Nem értettem meg Edwardot, csupán azt láttam, hogy fontos neki ez a döntés, és alárendeltem magam, és az egész családot is, az ő akaratának.

Pedig mindannyiunknak nehéz volt otthagyni Forksot. Az otthonunk volt, és ha nem történik ez a dolog, még jó néhány éven keresztül az otthonunk lehetett volna.

Ezen azonban már kár rágódni. Megtörtént, nem változtathatunk rajta.

Megfordult a fejemben, hogy valahogy értesítenem kellene a fiamat arról, ami történt, de nem volt lehetőségem. Mióta elhagytuk Forksot, Edward nem élt velünk, csak néhány havonta felbukkant, akkor is szigorúan csak azért, hogy Esmét megnyugtassa, él, jól van, semmi baja. Néhány napot eltöltött velünk, aztán olyan hirtelen, ahogy felbukkant, el is tűnt. Hiába kértük, semmi elérhetőségét nem adta meg. A régi mobilját rég kidobta, az új számát nem tudtuk. Nem tudtuk a címét, hisz állítólag folyamatosan vándorol. Néha Európából, néha Amerikából hívott minket egy nyilvános telefonfülkéből.

Hibáztatta Jaspert, hibáztatta az egész családot, és legeslegjobban hibáztatta önmagát. Meggyőződése volt, hogy ő hozott minden rosszat Bella életébe, és sem a családja, sem a lány nem tudta meggyőzni ennek az ellenkezőjéről.

Pedig most szükségem lett volna rá. Bellának szüksége lett volna rá. Hisz ha már minden erőfeszítésünk ellenére vámpír lesz belőle, mellette kellene lennie a fiúnak, akit szeret.

Edward segíthetne neki megélni a tébolyt, átsegíthetné a nehézségeken.

De Edward nincs sehol.

Edward mindig akkor nincs sehol, amikor a legnagyobb szükség lenne rá. Nem ez az első eset…

Nem, nem vetem a szemére, a saját szempontjából az érzései, a döntése jogosak, ő úgy érezte, nem tehetett mást.

Csakhogy vannak más szempontok is. Most leginkább Belláé. Az ő érdekeit kellett néznem elsősorban, hisz akkor ő volt az, aki legjobban szenvedett, és még sokáig ő lesz. Megpróbálhattam mellette lenni, de nem enyhíthetem az átváltozás kínját, sem a kezdeti nehézségeit, és leginkább nem pótolhatom a szerelme jelenlétét az életében.

Ennek ellenére rohantam hozzá, már amennyire a technika jelenlegi állása engedi. Már csak egy fél óra volt hátra a landolásig, de számomra olyan, mintha egy örökkévalóság lenne, hiába van más elképzelésem az időről, mint egy átlagos embernek.

Eltűnődtem azon, hogy vajon ki tehette ezt Bellával? Vajon valaki olyan, akit ismerek? Valaki, aki tudomást szerzett arról, hogy elhagytuk a környéket? Vagy valaki teljesen idegen, teljesen függetlenül tőlünk? Lehet, hogy teljesen véletlen, hogy pont Bellába futott bele az illető? A végeredményt tekintve tulajdonképpen teljesen mindegy. És még örülhetek, hogy a vérfarkasok ott voltak, különben már rég elveszítettük volna Bellát.

Tudom, kegyetlenül hangzik, de bizonyos tényeket figyelembe véve azt kell mondjam, talán jobb is lenne. Hisz szegény kislány bármennyire is szeretett volna vámpírrá válni, elképzelésem sincs, hogy fogadja most, hogy kész tények elé van állítva. Azt szerette volna, hogy Edward, legfeljebb én változtassuk át, most viszont át kellett élnie azt az érzést, hogy néhány pillanat, és meg fog halni. Hisz egy ismeretlen vámpírtól nem számíthatott könyörületre, vagy arra, hogy „csak" átalakítja. Biztos lehetett benne, hogy meg fogja ölni, és ha nem lépnek közbe a farkasok, minden bizonnyal így is történt volna.

Nem tudhattam, mit reagál, ha majd magához tér. Hogy fogja érezni magát, ha vámpírként ébred? És egyáltalán… vajon hogy szeretné folytatni az életét? Vajon elfogadja az elveimet, esetleg csatlakozik hozzánk, vagy képtelen lesz megbocsátani nekünk, hogy magára hagytuk, és teljesen elfordul tőlünk?

Mindezek olyan kérdések voltak, amikre csak akkor kaphatok választ, ha már ott leszek, és ha már Bella magánál lesz annyira, hogy tudjak vele beszélni. Ez legalább két nap… addig talán csak annyit segíthetek rajta, hogy fogom a kezét, csillapítom a lázát, ha jéghideg kezemmel végigsimítom a homlokát.

Ezzel az önkínzó töprengéssel el is telz az a fél óra, és a gép leszálláshoz készülődött. Bekapcsoltam az övemet, és vártam, hogy földet érjünk.

Még szerencse, hogy a csomagokkal nem kellett bajlódnom, hisz csupán annyi holmit hoztam magammal, amit kézipoggyászként felvihetek a gépre, így az útlevél ellenőrzés után már rohantam is ki a reptérről.

Semmi perc alatt béreltem egy autót, és már száguldottam is Forks felé. Átlagos sebességgel bő egy óra az út, de én nem szántam rá húsz percnél többet, hisz egy percem sem volt, amit feleslegesen vesztegessek. Tudom, hogy kihajtottam a lelket a kocsiból, pedig a kínálat leggyorsabbját választottam, még akkor is, ha nem volt olcsó. Mit számít ez most?

Alig negyed órával később befordultam a rejtett földútra, ami a házunkhoz vezet. Itt már nem tudtam száguldozni, de azért megtettem, amit lehet. A ház elé érve leparkoltam a kocsit, lezártam, és máris az erdőben voltam. Próbáltam beazonosítani a helyet, amiről Jacob beszélt, de még így is csak találomra tudtam elindulni.

Tudtam néhány barlangról a környéken, úgy gondoltam végigjárom őket.

Az elsőnél nem jártam sikerrel, de ezt már akkor sejtettem, mikor közeledve a bejárathoz nem éreztem a szagukat. Ennek ellenére benéztem, de mikor üresen találtam az üreget, tovább rohantam. Alig öt perc múlva már a másiknál jártam, és ott már messziről megcsapta az orrom a vérfarkas szaga.

Lassítottam, mert bár Jacob maga hívott, ennek ellenére nem lehettem biztos benne, hogy fog reagálni a jelenlétemre. A farkasok mindig is gyűlölték a vámpírokat, Jacob pedig fiatal. Fiatal és kiszámíthatatlan. Még nem tud uralkodni magán. Éppen ezért óvatosan megálltam a barlang szájánál, és nem léptem beljebb, míg rám nem nézett. Ő is pontosan érezte a szagomat, így néhány másodperccel később felpattant, és felém fordult. Védekezőn Bella elé lépett, csak akkor lazult valamelyest, mikor megismert.

- Dr. Cullen – nézett rám kétségbeesve.

- Itt vagyok, Jacob – léptem közelebb hozzá, de még nem mertem közelebb lépni Bellához. A fiú még mindig túlságosan védelmező pozícióban állt előtte. – Megnézhetném Bellát?

Jacob vetett egy aggodalommal teli pillantást a lányra, de aztán visszafordult felém. A szemében egy pillanatra gyilkos düh villant, és tudtam, ebben a pillanatban nem vagyok több a számára, mint egy ugyanolyan vámpír, aki ezt tette a lánnyal. Nem tehettem semmit, meg kellett várnom, mit kezd ezzel az érzéssel. Végül bólintott, és félreállt az utamból.

Közelebb léptem Bellához, és szemügyre vettem. Szegény kislány halálosan sápadt volt, de ez még nem teljesen a vámpírok beteges sápadtsága volt, csupán a szenvedésé. Az arca verejtékben fürdött, és a haja is nedvesen tapadt a nyakára. Ez sem lesz már így sokáig. Ahogy lassan átalakul, a teste megszűnik verejtékezni.

Gyengéden félrehúztam a haját a nyakáról, és szemügyre vettem a sebét. Már majdnem teljesen begyógyult.

Nem tehettem semmit.

Akkor sem tehettem volna, ha órákkal korábban ideérek. Annyit tehetek, hogy itt leszek mellette, mikor felébred.

- Tehet valamit? – kérdezte Jacob. Nyersnek szánta a hangját, de én hallottam benne a rettegést, és az aggodalmat is. Elképzelhetetlen volt a számára, hogy Bella is eggyé váljon közülünk. Nem tudtam, hogy fog reagálni, ha beismerem neki, hogy tehetetlen vagyok, ennek ellenére nem akartam hazudni.

- Nem, Jacob – mondtam halkan. – Túl későn érkeztem. Te is tudtad, hogy így lesz.

- Akkor most mi lesz?

- Bella át fog változni.

- De én nem akarom, hogy átváltozzon! Nem akarom, hogy ő is vérszívó legyen – villantak rám a fiú szénfekete szemei.

- És mit akarsz tenni? – néztem rá őszinte kíváncsisággal. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy nem tehet semmit, és tudtam, hogy ezt hamarosan ő is belátja.

- Nem tudom! Maga az orvos! Csináljon valamit! Mentse meg!

- Nem tehetek semmit, Jacob – ismételtem meg, amit már mondtam. – A vére, az egész teste átitatódott már a méreggel. Ebben az állapotban már nem tehetünk semmit. Végignézed, ahogy átváltozik, vagy… megölöd.

Kegyetlen mondat volt, tudom, de ez volt az igazság. Csupán ez a két lehetőségünk volt. Jacob ha lehet, még jobban elsápadt, majd megtántorodott, és a falnak támaszkodott, hogy össze ne essen.

- Szedd össze magad! - léptem oda mellé, és megfogtam a karját. Döbbenten nézett rám, és kirántotta a kezét a kezemből. – Fejezd be a hisztit! – szóltam rá. – Ezzel nem segítesz senkinek, legkevésbé neki.

- Neki már nincs szüksége a segítségemre! Ő már magukhoz tartozik, és itt van neki maga…

- Jacob – szakítottam félbe, mielőtt még túlságosan belelovalja magát ebbe a butaságba, és olyanokat mond, amiket később saját maga is megbán. – Ha így érzel, megértem. Ha el akarsz menni, azt is megértem. Ha maradni akarsz, természetesen maradhatsz is. De most nem veszekednünk kellene, mert azzal csak tetézzük a bajt, ami már megtörtént. Sokkal többet segítenél azzal, ha elmondanád, hogy mi történt!

A határozott hangtól a fiú is lecsillapodott kissé, és valamivel beszámíthatóbban nézett rám, mint egy perccel korábban. Leroskadt a földre, és a fejét a barlang falának vetette. Éppen belekezdett volna a meséjébe, mikor Bella felsikoltott a fájdalomtól.

Egy tizedmásodperc alatt teremtem mellette, és leültem mellé. A homlokára tettem a kezem, remélve, hogy ez enyhíti a lángoló fájdalmat.

- Bella, itt vagyok, nyugodj meg! – mondtam neki, holott abban sem lehettem biztos, hogy egyáltalán magánál van, és hallja, amit mondok. – Tarts ki, kérlek! Tudom, hogy fáj… tudom, mit érzel… de erősnek kell lenned! Minden perccel kevesebb a fájdalom – ígértem neki, holott tudtam, még a felénél sem jár a folyamatnak. Az utolsó nap ugyan már nem lesz olyan nehéz, de a ma éjszaka kemény lesz neki.

A hangom, vagy talán a hűvös érintésem tette, de Bella kissé megnyugodott, így Jacob, aki ott guggolt mögöttem, újra leült a fal mellé, és halkan, mintha csak magának beszélne, megszólalt.

- Éppen járőröztünk az erdőben, mikor megéreztük annak a mocskos vérszívónak a szagát…

- Ismertétek? Járt már erre korábban? – fordultam hozzá egy pillanatra, de aztán a tekintetem visszatért Bella sápadt arcára.

- Sam ismerte a szagát. Érezte már korábban is, de még nem találkozott vele. Követtük a nyomot, és rohantunk, ahogy csak bírtunk, de már késő volt, mikor odaértünk. Már… megharapta Bellát. Persze, mikor rávetettük magunkat, elengedte, és menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Megszégyenítően hamarosan utolértük, és elkaptuk. Míg a többiek szétmarcangolták, én megszöktem. Tudtam, hogy ha velük együtt jövök vissza, meg akarják majd ölni Bellát. Ezt nem hagyhattam, még akkor sem, ha tudtam, hogy már ő is…

- És idehoztad a barlangba – ugrottam át a számára túl kemény részeket.

- Igen. Elterelő szagnyomokat hagytam, de félő, hogy így is ránk találnak. Talán hamarosan.

- Haza kellene vinnem Bellát…

Erre a kijelentésre úgy ugrott fel, mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy bomba van a feneke alatt.

- Eszébe ne jusson! Nem engedem, hogy eltűntesse a szemem elől. Tudni akarom, mi van vele!

- Jacob, akkor is tudhatod, mi van vele. De otthon jobban tudok neki segíteni! Van orvosi felszerelésem, adhatok neki fájdalomcsillapítót… bár nem tudom, segítene-e valamit, de megpróbálhatom. Neked pedig nem ártana felmérni a terepet, hogy a többiek mit gondolnak, mit tudnak, és mit akarnak tenni. Nem hinném, hogy szó nélkül hagynák, ami történt.

- Ez igaz – látta be kelletlenül. – Megígéri, hogy nem tűnik el vele?

- Jacob, hova tűnhetnék vele? Pillanatnyilag se élő, se holt, nem mehetek vele emberek közé. És később sem jó darabig. Hazaviszem, és próbálok segíteni neki. Úgy, ahogy tudok.

- Rendben – egyezett bele végül kelletlenül. – De holnap reggel ott leszek én is. És ha nem lesznek ott… én az egész világot felforgatom magáért.

- Ott leszünk, Jacob – ígértem neki még egyszer, mire feltápászkodott a földről.

- Én pedig beszélek Sammel. De… nem ígérhetek semmit. Nekik Bella már csak egy ugyanolyan vámpír, mint maga, vagy akármelyik.

- És neked? – kérdeztem fürkészőn.

- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét. – Én… szerettem Bellát… de ez a… most nem tudom. Nem tudom, mit kellene éreznem, vagy mit kellene tennem. Bella vámpír… vagy legalábbis órákon belül az lesz. És a vámpírok és a vérfarkasok… ősi ellenségek.

- Ennek nem feltétlenül kell így lennie. De talán ezért is jó lesz, ha egy kicsit magára hagyod. Te magad is végig tudod gondolni, hogy mit érzel, és mit szeretnél tenni.

- Úgy lesz – húzta el a száját, majd kilépett a barlangból, és még láttam, ahogy rohanás közben átváltozik.

Mikor eltűnt a látóteremből, visszafordultam Bellához. Nyöszörgött a fájdalomtól, dobálta magát, egészen addig, míg újra a homlokára simítottam a tenyerem. Úgy tűnt ez segít neki. Kis ideig simogattam az arcát, a haját, majd vettem egy nagy levegőt.

- Nem akarom tetézni a fájdalmad, kislány, de a te érdekedben el kell tűnnünk innen – mondtam, majd amilyen gyengéden csak tudtam, felemeltem a földről. Néhány elhaló nyöszörgés hagyta el az ajkát, de talán nem is volt annyira magánál, hogy felfogja, mi történik vele.

Óvatosan körülnéztem, mielőtt kiléptünk volna a barlangból. Mikor semmi gyanúsat nem láttam, eliramodtam vele a házunk irányába. Nem futhattam teljes sebességgel, hisz vigyáznom kellett rá, de azért siettem, ahogy tudtam. Jó negyed órával később fékeztem csak le a házunk előtt, Bellát óvatosan leültettem a lépcsőre, míg az autóból előkotortam a kulcsokat, és kinyitottam az ajtót. Még egyszer finoman felemeltem a lányt, és miután bevittem a házba, a nappaliban lévő kanapéra fektettem.

Gondosan becsuktam az ajtót, hogy senki ne zavarhasson meg bennünket, és visszasiettem hozzá. Letérdeltem mellé, de nem is volt szükségem orvosi műszerekre, hogy megvizsgáljam. Égett a láztól, a szíve őrült tempóban zakatolt, mintha sejtené, hogy ezek az utolsó órái, és hamarosan megszűnik dobogni.

Egy szempillantás alatt felfutottam a dolgozószobámba, és a rejtett, szünetmentes energiaforrásról működtetett hűtőből néhány injekciót vettem ki. Visszasiettem Bellához, és beadtam neki egy fájdalomcsillapítót. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy használ-e, de azért reménykedtem, hogy valamelyest képes vagyok csökkenteni a fájdalmát.

Többet pillanatnyilag nem tehettem, így letérdeltem mellé, és miközben az égő homlokán tartottam a kezem, megnyugtatón suttogtam a fülébe.

- Ne félj, kislány, itt vagyok veled. Nem lesz semmi baj!

Mekkora hazugság, jó ég… nem lesz semmi baj… csak az élete áll a feje tetejére, amint felébred. Még ha ezt is szerette volna korábban… hát, biztos voltam benne, hogy nem így.

- Melletted leszünk és segítünk – ígértem neki. – Csak tarts ki!

Tudtam, az első éjszaka lesz neki a legkeményebb. Végignéztem már ezt, nem egyszer, de sosem volt könnyebb egyiküknek sem. Három nap… végtelen hosszú három nap… ez vár ránk. Rá, és rám. De itt leszek vele, így talán egy kicsit könnyebb lesz neki.

Elmerültem a gondolataimban, ahogy végiggondoltam a többiek átalakulását. Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett… mind-mind megszenvedték azt a három napot. Életük legszörnyűbb élményének tartják azóta is. Töprengésemből Bella újabb jajgatása zökkent ki. Csak megszorítom a kezét.

- Légy erős, Bella! Istenem, bárcsak segíthetnék többet is… de mit tehetnék?

Egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán, és majd megszakadt a szívem, ahogy gyengéden letöröltem.

- Nemsokára vége lesz – ígértem neki, de ez is hazugság volt. Nem hittem, hogy magánál van, de talán mégis, mert mintha hallotta volna az ígéretem, megnyugodott. A ziháló légzése valamelyest lecsillapodott, a fájdalmas ráncokba gyűrődött homloka egy kicsit kisimult.

Tudtam, hogy ez a békés állapot nem tarthat sokáig, így csak fogtam a kezét, és vártam a következő rohamot. És ezzel együtt vártam a reggelt, ami talán némi enyhülést hozhat. Végtelen messzinek tűnt, de mint általában a fény az alagút végén, minden perccel közelebb vánszorgott hozzánk.

Nem tehettünk mást, vártunk.

Hosszú életemben milliomodszor kívántam, bárcsak tudnék aludni. Úgy általában is reménytelenül hosszúak az éjszakák, hát még az ilyen éjszakák.

Ha már aludni képtelen voltam, csak fogtam Bella kezét, és végül összekulcsolt kezünkre hajtva a homlokom, próbáltam lecsillapítani a gondolataimat. Időről időre sikerült, de ahogy a fájdalom hullámai újra és újra elöntötték a lányt, mindig felbolydult a lelkem is.

Végtelenül lassan jött csak el a hajnal, de mikor a nap első sugarai áttörtek a fák között, tudtam, a nehezén túl vagyunk. Közel sincs még vége, de ilyen rossz már nem lesz. Ennek ellenére nem mozdultam Bella mellől, hisz bármikor szüksége lehet rám újra.

Megint elmerültem a gondolataimban, és ez alkalommal hosszú ideig tűnődhettem, mivel úgy tűnt a lány fájdalmai időlegesen csillapodtak egy kicsit.

Talán a felkelő nap sugarai neki is adtak egy kis erőt, ahogy nekem is, és talán mindketten úgy döntöttünk, jöjjön bármi, amit a sors mér ránk, képesek leszünk szembenézni vele.

Ebbe a gondolatba kapaszkodtam, és makacsul eltökéltem, hogy így is teszek.

Jöjjön bármi, szembe fogok nézni vele.

Szembe fogunk nézni vele.

Együtt.

És túl fogjuk élni.


	2. Chapter 2

A délelőttöt viszonylag nyugodtan vészeltük át. Bella csak időnként jajgatott és hánykolódik, bár gyanítottam, hogy ennek nem a fájdalom csökkenése, hanem a kimerültség az oka. Adtam neki fájdalomcsillapítót, egyet reggel, egyet délben, de a második után már gyanítottam, semmit nem segít neki.

Időnként most is a homlokán nyugtattam a kezem, pedig a bőre lassan kihűlt. Ennek ellenére úgy tűnt, az érintés erőt ad neki, és én minden lehetséges módon szerettem volna csökkenteni a fájdalmát.

Egész délelőtt vártam Jacobot, hogy a fenyegetésének megfelelően megjelenjen, de nem jött. Két dologra tudtam gondolni. Az egyik, hogy a falka alfája megtiltotta neki, hogy meglátogasson minket, és még nem talált módot arra, hogy megszökjön, a másik pedig az, hogy saját maga sem akarja már látni a lassan teljesen átalakuló Bellát. Szerettem volna hinni, hogy csupán az első az igaz, holott az a verzió sem könnyítette volna meg túlságosan a helyzetünket.

Aztán a délután folyamán egy másik gondolat is megfogalmazódott bennem. El kellene mennem vadászni… nem kifejezetten saját magam miatt, sokkal inkább Belláért. Hisz, úgy sejtettem, ha magához tér, valószínűleg az első gondolatai között szerepel majd, hogy szomjas. És a házból nem vihettem ki. Legalábbis egyelőre. Amíg nem tudtuk, mi vár ránk odakint. Hisz hiába mögöttem a több, mint háromszáz év tapasztalat, egy falka vérfarkassal szemben még én sem tudnám megvédeni. És ha meglátja őket, Bella is elvesztheti a fejét, ami csak még több konfliktust szül köztünk és a falka közt. Ebből kifolyólag egy rövid ideig jobban járunk, ha én szerzek neki vért.

Mikor Bella túljutott egy közepes erősségű rohamon, úgy gondoltam, egy fél órára magára hagyhatom. Amiatt még nem kellett aggódnom, hogy ő hülyeséget csinál, hisz másnapig még nem lesz képes felkelni, viszont a házat gondosan bezártam, hogy ne juthasson be senki. Féltettem Bellát, főleg, hogy tudtam, a farkasok rá pályáznak.

Éppen ezért nem is mentem messzire, és nem is válogattam. Az első utamba akadó két nyulat elkaptam, és valóban egy fél órán belül már otthon is voltam. Tudtam, hogy ez nem tart ki tovább néhány napnál, de nem mertem Bellát sokáig őrizetlenül hagyni.

Mikor hazaértem, Bella még mindig csendesen feküdt az ágyán, csak akkor kezdett nyöszörögni, mikor már visszaértem a dolgozószobámból, ahol biztonságba helyeztem a zsákmányomat.

Leültem mellé, és megfogtam a kezét, ami már hideg volt és kemény, mint az enyém, de én nem éreztem hidegnek, pont azért, mert hasonlóvá vált hozzám.

Már csak pár óra, gondoltam. Holnap reggelre vége lesz.

Jacob késő este érkezett meg. Félénken állt az ajtóban, mikor kinyitottam, és csak némi unszolásra volt hajlandó beljebb jönni. Nagyon utálhatta a szagunkat, mert többször is elhúzta a száját, mikor belépett.

Megállt tisztes távolságban Bellától, és kifejezéstelen arccal figyelte. Én azonban nem dőltem be neki. Voltak bizonyos elképzeléseim arról, milyen viharok dúlhatnak a lelkében. A kandalló párkányának dőltem, és a pillantásom időnként vándorolt közöttük.

- Hogy van? – nézett rám végül.

- Most egy kicsit megnyugodott. A nehezén már túl van. Reggelre…

- Reggelre már… vámpír lesz – mondta nagyot nyelve.

- Igen.

- Miért hagyta magára? Éreztem a szagát az erdőben! – dörrent rám dühösen, de tudtam, hogy csak a saját tehetetlenségét zúdítja a nyakamba. Nem sértődtem meg, inkább próbáltam kíméletesen, de érdemben válaszolni.

- Még néhány napig nem szeretném Bellát kiengedni a házból. De ennek ellenére innia kell. Mikor felébred…

- Ne folytassa! – fojtotta belém a szót sápadtan. – Nem akarom hallani!

- Jacob – néztem rá megértőn – gyere, ülj le!

Magam is helyet foglaltam az egyik fotelban, és kisvártatva, bár kelletlenül a fiú is követte a példámat.

- Elmondod, hogy milyen a hangulat nálatok?

- Kritikus – mondta, le sem véve a szemét Belláról. – Én figyelmeztettem magát… a többieknek Bella már nem több, mint egy vámpír. Nem fogják eltűrni, hisz fiatal, kiszámíthatatlan. Nem fogja tudni betartani az egyezséget. Sam… aggódik az emberekért.

- Tudom – bólintottam rá. - Nem is vetem a szemére. De vigyázni fogok Bellára. Vállalom érte a felelősséget – biztosítottam.

- Samnek ez kevés. Azt akarja, hogy tűnjenek el innen, minél hamarabb.

- Jacob… még egy hétig legalább… sehova sem tudok menni Bellával. A falkád csak a környéket félti, de nekem gondolnom kell az útra is. Itt még mindig jobban tudom kontrollálni, mint bárhol máshol. Itt távol vagyunk a lakott területektől.

- Ezt én is mondtam Samnek. De ő csak a törzs érdekeit látja, semmi mást. Még nem szabott határidőt, de amilyen hangulatban van… én nem adok magának két hetet.

- Két hét… - sóhajtottam. – Nem lesz könnyű. De ha azt mondjátok, hogy takarodjunk innen, meg fogjuk próbálni. Kockázatos, de nem tehetem kockára a megállapodásunkat. Szükségünk lehet még erre a helyre. Majd figyelek Bellára az úton.

- Nem akarom, hogy Bella elmenjen! A francba! – csap a fotelje karfájára. – Nekem kellett volna a vezérnek lennem – pattant fel, és róni kezdte a köröket a szobában.

- Még jobban szétszakadnál, Jacob – szakítottam félbe, mire döbbenten nézett rám. – Gondolj csak bele! Még inkább felelős lennél a népedért! Neked kellene kimondanod az ítéletet, és te sem dönthetnél máshogy, mint Sam.

- De igen!

- Nem, Jacob, és ezt te is tudod! Egy újszülött vámpír előtt nem a megállapodás pecsétje lebeg, hanem a tűz, ami égeti a torkát.

Megtorpant, és hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. – El akarja vinni tőlem Bellát… de én nem fogom hagyni!

- Jacob… - sóhajtottam megint. Láttam rajta, hogy saját maga sem tudja, mit akar. Egyik végletből csapódott a másikba. – Nem akarom elvinni Bellát. Mint már mondtam… nekünk itt lenne a legjobb, még jó ideig. Praktikus és biztonságos. Biztonságosabb, mint bárhol máshol. Bármit megadnék, hogy itt vészelhesse át ezt a kezdeti nehéz időszakot. Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy tőled akarom elvinni Bellát… Bella nem egy kiló kenyér, amit adunk-veszünk egymás között! Ti ketten Edwarddal… vagy akár vámpírok és vérfarkasok… Önálló akarattal rendelkezik, még vámpírként is, el fogja tudni dönteni, hogy mit akar. Egy szóval sem fogom befolyásolni, de cserébe téged is erre kérlek. Ugyanakkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fog a szükségesnél tovább maradni. Egyrészt nem akarja veszélyben tudni az apját, másrészt nem akar veletek rosszban lenni. Ha itt marad, előbb-utóbb egymásnak estek.

- Ugyan honnan tudja, hogy Bella mit akar?

Csak megcsóváltam a fejem, de válasz nélkül hagytam az amúgy is költői kérdést. Honnan is tudhatnám? Onnan, hogy próbálok szemellenző nélkül gondolkodni, vele ellentétben. És onnan, hogy ismerem ezt a kislányt. Talán jobban, mint ő és a fiam együttvéve. Figyeltem, amióta csak felbukkant a fiam életében. Egyetlen vágya van, mindig, mindenkinek a legjobbat tenni. A kedvében járni mindenkinek, még akkor is, ha ettől darabokra szakad. Ez a kettősség mindig is jellemezte az életét. Hisz nem volt könnyű egyszerre megfelelni az anyjának és az apjának. Később a fiamnak és Jacobnak… aztán a vámpíroknak és a vérfarkasoknak… ő mégis minden helyzetből próbálta a legjobbat kihozni.

- Mi lesz, ha Bella felébred? – tett fel végre Jacob egy normális kérdést.

- Sok mindent meg kell majd beszélnünk – töprengtem el magam is a holnapi napon.

- Azt is elmondja neki, amit én mondtam?

- Joga van tudni. Tudnia kell, mi vár rá. Tudnia kell, hogy nem maradhat sokáig. Jacob… megkérhetlek… miatta – pillantottam Bellára, hogy legalább azzal hathassak rá, hogy a lány érdeke – értesíts minket időben, ha… bármi van. Ha Sam valami elkeseredett lépésre szánnál el magát. Ha Bella veszélyben van… el kell vinnem.

- Ha tudok… ha tudok, szólok. De Sam árgus szemmel figyel. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy most is utánam jött. És most megyek. Nem szabadna itt lennem.

- Csak még egy dolog, Jacob… mit gondolsz te?

- Nincs már sok keresnivalóm itt. Bellának nem rám van szüksége, hanem magára.

- Nem, nem rám lenne – csóválom meg a fejem szomorúan.

- Az a… - önti el a düh újra a fiút, de aztán inkább elharapja. – Ne engedje azt a vérszívót a közelébe!

- Jacob, én sem vagyok különb… ugyanolyan vámpír vagyok, mint a fiam. És bármennyire nem akarod hallani, már ő is – pillantok Bellára.

- Akkor sem akarom, hogy újra Edward közelébe kerüljön! Épp elég fájdalmat okozott már neki az a dög! Tudja, milyen állapotban volt Bella hosszú ideig, mikor elmentek? Mikor az a szemét eldobta magától?

Erre nem tudok mit mondani. Igaza van. A fiam törte össze ennek a kislánynak a szívét, és csak remélhetem, hogy valaha is egész lesz újra. Én mentem el utoljára, így pontosan tudtam, milyen csatateret hagyunk magunk mögött, aminek ez a kislány az egyetlen áldozata.

- Akkor is mi tudunk a legjobban vigyázni rá – csóváltam meg a fejem.

- Maga. Csak maga. Magában bízom.

Meglepett, hogy ezt mondja, de azért örültem neki. A sok évszázados áldozatos munka, az önfegyelem legalább ennyit ért. Egy vérfarkas megbízik bennem. Apróságnak tűnhet, de mégsem az .

- Vigyázni fogok rá, Jacob – ígértem neki, mire bólintott.

- Rendben. Ha valamit tudok, értesítem – mondta még, majd minden további szó nélkül kilépett az ajtón.

Sóhajtva néztem utána, és elgondolkodtam a viselkedésén. Vajon a rajongása, a ragaszkodása Bella iránt valóban egy csapásra eltűnt, most, hogy a lány átváltozott? Ennyit számít, hogy Bella ember vagy vámpír? Ennyit érnek az érzései? Vagy csupán játszani akarja a keményfiút, és ezzel leplezi, hogy ő is ki van borulva? Vagy egyszerűen csak a társai telebeszélték a fejét? Nem tudtam eldönteni, melyik lehet az igaz, és úgy döntöttem, egyelőre van fontosabb dolgom is, mint ezen filozofálni.

Késő éjszaka volt már ekkor, így gyanítottam, hogy néhány óra csak, és Bella magához tér. A fájdalma már nem volt elviselhetetlen, csendesen pihent vagy egy órán át, és ez idő alatt azon próbáltam töprengeni, mi lenne a legfontosabb, amit holnap át kell beszélnünk. Ezer dolog lett volna, de időnk volt bőven, és nem akartam már az első percekben még jobban megijeszteni, mint ahogy a helyzet maga is megijeszti.

Furcsa, mennyire átalakul az idő szerepe, ha az ember vámpír lesz, de úgy elgondolkodtam, hogy a következő éber pillanatomban már láttam az első, fák között felbukkanó napsugarakat.

Bella lassan kinyitotta a szemét, de láttam, rajta, hogy még nincs teljesen magánál. Erőt kell gyűjtenie ahhoz, hogy a gondolatai is kitisztuljanak. Ennek ellenére a fotelból átültem mellé, és megfogtam a kezét.

- Semmi baj, kislány! Pihenj még! Itt vagyok melletted.

Bella engedelmesen lehunyta a szemét, anélkül, hogy akár egy pillanatra rám nézett volna. Innentől kezdve egyetlen pillanatra sem hagytam magára, hisz bármikor teljesen magához térhetett.

Dél fele közelíthetett az idő, mikor Bella kinyitotta a szemét, és azzal a lendülettel fel is ült.

- Bella, nyugodj meg! – fogtam meg a két karját. – Itt vagyok veled! Nincs semmi baj!

Néhány pillanatig még riadtan rebbent a szeme ide-oda, míg végül megállapodott rajtam.

- Carlisle… - sóhajtott, majd olyan váratlanul ölel át, hogy kis híján ledöntött a lábamról. Hiába, pillanatnyilag ő volt az erősebb. Ennek ellenére viszonoztam az ölelését, és megnyugtatón simogattam a haját, hogy ezzel valahogy segíthessek neki magára találni. Néhány perccel később éreztem, hogy a pattanásig feszült izmai kicsit engedtek, majd elhúzódott tőlem

- Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan, mire lesütöm a szemem, de ő megrázta a fejét. – Nem… azt értem… Felfogtam, hogy már én is… De mi történt Laurenttel? – néz rám mélységes rémülettel a szemében.

- Laurent? - néztem rá döbbenten. – De hát ő… elment Tanyáékhoz, és úgy tudtam…

- Nem ment el. Vagyis visszajött… és… Időnként csal… ahogy ő mondja. De ha itt van a környéken - nézett ki rettegve az üvegfalon át az erdőbe -, senki nincs biztonságban! És én… hogy… hogy élhettem túl?

- Nyugalom, kislány! Laurent miatt már nem kell aggódnod! A farkasok elkapták.

- Farkasok? – néz rám értetlenül, amiből leszűröm, hogy semmit nem tud az egészről.

- Vannak bizonyos… - kezdtem volna bele a magyarázatba, de láttam, hogy Bella nehezen nyel. Lángolhat a torka… tudom, mit érez, így tudom, hogy sokkal fontosabb dolgunk is van, mint a farkasokról csevegni. – Szomjas vagy? – cirógattam meg az arcát.

Hevesen megrázta a fejét, és láttam a szemén, hogy minden erejével elfojtaná az ösztöneit. Én is ezzel próbálkoztam annak idején, éppen ezért tudom, hogy reménytelen vállalkozás. Gyötörheti magát, de csak addig, míg a szomjúságtól végképp elveszti a fejét. Semmi értelme.

- Bella, semmi baj, ez teljesen normális – húztam magamhoz, mire újra átölel. – Most ébredtél, tudom, hogy éget a szomjúság. Egyetlen percre magadra hagyhatlak?

Tétován bólintott, majd elhúzódott tőlem.

Egyetlen szempillantás alatt termettem az irodámba, és egy pohárba töltöttem a Bella számára előkészített vért, aztán máris ott ültem mellette újra.

Pontosan be tudom határolni azt a pillanatot, mikor Bella megérezte a vér szagát, mert felizzott a szeme. Leültem mellé, és a kezébe adtam a poharat. Hihetetlen módon uralkodik magán. Egy pillanatra nézett csak rá, majd visszanézett rám.

- Milyen…?

- Nyuszi – mosolyogtam rá halványan.

- Hm… szegény nyuszi – tűnődött el. – De ettől én is nyúlszívű leszek?

- Mire gondolsz? – néztem rá értetlenül.

- Csak arra, hogy mindannyian hasonlítotok a… arra az állatra, aminek a vérét legjobban szeretitek.

- Ezt majd bővebben is kifejtheted, de most idd meg – szorítottam a kezét a pohár köré.

Sóhajtott, de már láttam rajta, hogy az ösztönei lassan átveszik felette az uralmat. Lassan a szájához emelte a poharat, majd végül pillanatnyi gondolkodás nélkül kiitta az egészet, és visszaadta a poharat.

Letettem az asztalra, és gyengéden felemeltem a lehajtott fejét. – Jobb egy kicsit? – csak bólintott. – Rendben. Akkor most elmesélheted, hogy mire gondoltál az előbb.

- Csak arra, hogy… megfigyeltem, hogy tényleg rendelkeztek olyan tulajdonságokkal… külső és belső… gondolj csak bele – tűnődött el, és örültem, hogy egy kicsit elterelődik a figyelme – Emett kedvence a medve, és nézz csak rá! Nem a medve az, ami először eszedbe jut róla? Nagydarab, erős, és hát esze is annyi van – mosolyodott el halványan, de aztán komolyságot, sőt érzéketlenséget erőltetett az arcára. – Edward pedig a hegyi oroszlánt szereti… és nézz rá… a bozontos, bronz sörénye, a mozgása… tiszta oroszlán – rám nézett, hogy ne is kelljen tovább Edwardról beszélnie, ami láttam, hogy nehezére esik, így nem erőltettem. – És te? Te mit szeretsz?

- Próbáld kitalálni – mosolyogtam rá. – Ha igaz a teóriád, rá fogsz jönni.

Erősen tűnődött, többször is végigmért, mire elmosolyodott.

- Nem is tudom – nézett rám félrebillentett fejjel. – Talán valami nagymacskafélét tudnék hozzád is elképzelni, de nem oroszlánt, semmiképpen sem. Gepárd… tigris… talán párduc.

- Hópárduc – bólintottam rá egy halvány mosollyal. – De miből is vontad le ezt a következtetést?

- Csak megfigyeltelek – viszonozta a mosolyomat. – A végtelenül finom, kecses mozgásodat, azt, hogy sokkal rugalmasabb vagy a többieknél, és a mindig éberen figyelő arany szemedet… de a közelben nem is élnek ilyen állatok – nézett rám kérdőn.

- De Alaszkában igen. Legalábbis onnan már közel vannak.

- Szóval, mikor ott éltél Tanyaékkal…

- Az az igazság, hogy hosszú életem során volt lehetőségem néhány ínyencséget kipróbálni.

- Értem. De…visszatérhetnénk… arra a témára, amit félbehagytunk? – nézett rám aggodalommal a szemében. – Valami farkasokról kezdtél mesélni.

- Egészen pontosan vérfarkasokról.

- Micsoda? – rémült meg még jobban.

- Vannak bizonyos indián törzsek, amik a génjeikben hordozzák a képességet.

- Indiánok? A Quileute-ok? – meresztett nagy szemeket.

- Igen.

- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – csóválja a fejét még mindig hitetlenkedve. – De eddig nem… eddig sosem vettem észre, hogy bármi…

- Mert csak nemrég tértek vissza. Köszönhetően annak, hogy… mi is visszatértünk.

- Ezt nem értem.

- A vámpírok és a vérfarkasok ősi ellenségek. Pontosabban a farkasok tekintik feladatuknak, hogy védelmezzék tőlünk az embereket, így ők tartják magukat az ellenségeinknek.

- De ti… mi… nem bántunk senkit.

- Ezért jött létre a megállapodás köztem és az egykori törzsfőnök között, hogy ez így is maradjon. De a génjeinek senki nem tud parancsolni. Visszatértünk, és ez a törzs fiaiból újra előhozta a farkast.

- És teliholdkor átváltoznak és üvöltenek a holdra?

- Bármikor átváltoznak, mikor szükségét érzik. Amikor úgy érzik, egy vámpír fenyegeti a közösségüket, az embereket.

- De akkor… engem miért hagytak életben?

- Az… egyikük megmentett. Míg a többiek Laurent elpusztításával voltak elfoglalva, visszaszökött érted és elrejtett.

- Egy vérfarkas? – nézett rám újfent döbbenettel. – De hát miért? Ha az a dolguk, hogy elpusztítsanak bennünket… a népük érdekében… akkor engem miért nem?

- Nem jössz rá, Bella? – néztem rá egy szomorú mosollyal. – Pedig annyira egyszerű.

Eltűnődött, majd ha lehetséges lett volna, még jobban elsápadt volna. – Jacob… - sóhajtotta a nyilvánvaló igazságot.

- Pontosan. Egy barlangba menekített, és felhívott engem.

- És te iderohantál?

- Igen.

- Köszönöm – szorította meg a kezem.

- Melletted a helyem. Ha tudok, segítek. Már persze ha te is szeretnéd. Természetesen a jelenlétem, a segítségem nem erőszak. Ha szeretnéd, élheted a saját életed.

- Szükségem van rád, Carlisle – nézett rám ijedten. – Szükségem van a segítségedre.

- Itt leszek, Bella, megígérem. Bár…

- Bár?

- Nem téged akarlak magadra hagyni, nem kell félned. Sosem tennék ilyet. Csak nem tudom, meddig maradhatunk itt.

- A farkasok miatt?

- Igen.

- El akarnak űzni minket?

- Ne vedd személyeskedésnek, Bella. Nem ellened vannak…

- Csak a vámpír ellen, ami lettem.

- Igen.

- De én nem bántanék senkit. Nem akarok bántani senkit.

- Tudom. De őket erről nem tudnád meggyőzni. Tudják, hogy egy újszülött vámpír kiszámíthatatlan. De talán egy kis időt adnak nekünk, hogy összeszedjük magunkat. Nagyon szeretném, hogy így legyen. Viszont szemmel tartanak bennünket, ezért nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk.

- Ezért nem… ezért nem mentünk… vadászni?

- Nem akartam, hogy baj legyen. Nem akartam, hogy félreértsék. Ők is fiatalok, legalább annyira kiszámíthatatlanok, mint te.

- Carlisle, én nem akarlak bajba keverni. Olyan sok gondot okozok neked…

- Ugyan, Bella. Tudod, hogy ha módomban áll, segítek.

- Olyan jó vagy – szorítja meg a kezem hálásan.

- Dehogy – hárítom el. – Csak én is átmentem ezen, amin most te, és ha egy kicsit is segítek azzal, hogy megosztom veled a tapasztalataimat, akkor megteszem.

- Köszönöm, Carlisle – hajtja le a fejét szégyenlősen. – Sok veszélyt és nehézséget vállalsz értem. Szembeszállsz a farkasokkal, és… a családodat is odahagytad. Biztosan hiányzik Esme.

- Az elmúlt három napban nem volt időm ezen gondolkodni – vontam össze a szemöldököm. – Egy kicsit igen. De túl leszünk ezen az időszakon, és utána könnyebb lesz. Majd később megbeszéljük, hogy tervezed a jövődet. Egyelőre elég, ha azt tudjuk, mit várhatunk a farkasoktól a következő napokban. Jacob azt ígérte, hogy tájékoztat bennünket, amennyiben lehetősége van rá. A többin ráérünk akkor gondolkodni.

- Rendben. Carlisle…

- Igen?

- Egy kicsit… szeretnék egyedül maradni.

Sóhajtottam, mire megfogta a kezem.

- Nem fogok elfutni, ígérem.

- Jobban is teszed. Gyanítom, többen is rohangálnak a ház körül. Időnként erre hozza a szagukat a szél.

- Itt leszek – ígérte újra. – Csak… át kell gondolnom dolgokat.

- Tudom. Rendben. Ha szükséged van rám, ha bármi kérdésed van, csak hívj! Fent leszek – öleltem át még egy pillanatra, majd magára hagytam.

Felsuhantam a lépcsőn, de a tetején megtorpantam, és visszanéztem rá. Visszafeküdt az ágyra, és innen láttam, ahogy a gondjai, az aggodalma elfelhőzték a homlokát. Nem borult ki annyira, mint vártam, legalábbis látszólag. A legkeményebb kérdéseket távol tartotta magától, és most még képes volt rá. Nem sokáig maradhat így. Hamarosan fel fogja tenni a kérdést, hogy hol van Edward, és hogy most akkor hogyan tovább. Hisz ha eljön velem, akkor előbb-utóbb elkerülhetetlenül találkozni fognak. Ha pedig nem, akkor egyedül kell szembenéznie azzal a tengernyi nehézséggel, amitől most kimondhatatlanul fél. Megértettem az érzéseit, és azt is, hogy egyelőre elhárítja őket. Volt még egy kis időnk, hogy szembenézhessünk velük.

És azt is tudtam, hogy most valóban jobb lesz, ha egy kicsit magára hagyom. Azon nem tudom átsegíteni, hogy önmaga szembenézzen a történtekkel. Kemény lesz neki, de ez az ő harca. És itt leszek, ha valóban szüksége lenne rám. Hisz elég, ha csak suttogja a nevem, bárhol vagyok a házban, meghallom, és egy pillanat alatt mellette lehetek. Ezzel a gondolattal még sóhajtok, és végül felmegyek az emeletre, hogy a szobámban én is pihenjek egy kicsit.


	3. Chapter 3

Egész délután és egész éjjel hagyom Bellát. Időre van szüksége, hogy rendezhesse a gondolatait, és én nem akarom közben zavarni, inkább elfoglalom magam. Éppen elég lexikont és szakkönyvet hagytam itt, hogy kitöltsem vele az időmet, és így még legalább hasznos is a végtelenül hosszú éjszaka. Töprenghetnék tovább a történteken, de mivel nem tudom kiszámítani, hogy Bella a továbbiakban hogy fog reagálni, így azt sem tudom megtervezni, én mit lépjek rá. Most minden rajta áll.

Kora reggel megyek csak le hozzá. A lépcső tetejéről már őt keresem a pillantásommal, de nincs a kanapén. A nagy üvegajtó előtt áll, nézi az erdőt, de szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem látja az előtte elterülő tájat. A vámpírok tartása általában szálegyenes és kissé merev, de az, hogy Bella válla mennyire beesik, pontosan jelzi, hogy mennyire magába van zuhanva. Bár nem rendelkezem Jasper különleges képességével, még így is érzem, milyen viharok dúlnak a lelkében.

Lassan sétáltam le, és léptem mögé, nem akartam megriasztani. Gyengéden megérintettem a két karját, és az üvegben tükröződő arcán láttam, hogy ő is a tükörképemre pillant, majd újra lesütötte a szemét.

- Ezer kérdés feszeget belülről – mondtam neki halkan. – Miért nem teszed fel őket?

- Talán, mert félek tudni a választ.

- Kislány, ha homokba dugod a fejed, az nem segít megoldani a problémákat.

- Tudom – suttogta, majd egy kis időre mindketten hallgatásba burkolóztunk. – Tudod, nem hittem volna, hogy képes leszek… meginni.

- Sok minden meg fog változni, Bella – simogattam meg a karját. Vett egy reszketeg levegőt, de egyébként nem rezdült. Igen, emberi szokások, amikről még évszázadok múlva sem fog lemondani. Hisz hiába nincs szüksége arra, hogy levegőt vegyen, egy sóhajjal annyi mindent ki tud fejezni. A reménytelenségét, a kiúttalanságát az egész helyzetnek.

- Igen, tudom… mégis… tudod, emberként csak legyintettem, hogy ugyan, nem lesz ezzel semmi gond. De mikor tegnap megkérdezted, hogy szomjas vagyok-e, és végiggondoltam, hogy mit kellene tennem… a lelkem tiltakozott. Egészen addig…

- Míg meg nem érezted a vér szagát.

- Igen – bólintott tétován, de a beismerése nélkül is tudtam. Pontosan láttam azt a pillanatot, mikor az ösztönei áttörték a lelkiismerete korlátait.

- És nem is volt olyan szörnyű, igaz?

- Nem – mosolyodott el halványan, ahogy felidézte a dolgokat. – Csak szegény nyuszit sajnáltam.

- Emberként is megetted az állatok húsát, Bella – próbáltam észérvekkel hatni rá, mert éreztem a bűntudatát.

- Ez igaz, csak a vér valahogy élőbbnek tűnik, mint egy szelet rántotthús.

- Pontosan. A vér az élet, és ez adja a mi életünket is. Ezt el kell fogadnunk.

- Persze, tudom… csak még… meg kell szoknom a gondolatot.

Megint hallgattunk egy sort, és én elgondolkodtam. Úgy tűnt, saját magával hamar meg fog birkózni, inkább a körülmények és a környezete fogja megülni a lelkét. Az, hogy úgymond sehol nem számíthat szívélyes fogadtatásra. Hisz, ugyan kitől számíthatna? Az apjától, akinek fogalma sincs, mi folyik körülötte, és valószínűleg képtelen lenne elfogadni? Vagy a vérfarkas barátjától, akit csak a régi közös emlékek tartanak vissza attól, hogy nekiugorjon? Vagy Edwardtól, aki úgy dobta el, mint egy használt felmosórongyot?

- Carlisle… mi lesz most? – tette fel végre azt a kérdést, amit már régóta vártam.

- Sok mindent meg kell gondolnod, Bells – öleltem át szorosan, és a szívem majd megszakadt érte, ahogy reszketve bújt meg a karjaimban. – Komoly döntéseket kell hoznod.

Megfordult az ölelésemben, és a vállamra hajtotta a fejét. Egy percig némán állt így, majd elhúzódott tőlem, és dühösen fújt egyet.

- A francba, legalább sírni tudnék! – fakadt ki, és egy szempillantás alatt a kandallónál termett, és dühösen a párkányára csapott.

Ahogy a kandalló kövei szilánkokra törve röpködtek szerteszét, Bella hátrált két lépést, és döbbenten nézett a romhalmazra, majd rám.

- Még ez is – csóválta meg a fejét kétségbeesetten.

Odasétáltam mögé, és megfogtam a kezét. – Bella a sírás nem csak könnyekből áll – mondtam halkan, és megfogva a kezét, odavezettem a kanapéhoz és leültettem.

Leroskadt, és szinte azonnal a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Sírni szeretett volna, de már nem volt rá képes. Legalábbis nem úgy, mint régen.

- Mit tegyek, Carlisle? – nézett fel néhány perccel később.

- Legelőször is azt kell eldöntened, hogy szeretnél élni.

- Mi? – szörnyed el. – Én nem… én soha… képtelen lennék… - dadogott ijedten, és én nem akartam bántani, de ki kellett mondatnom vele, hogy mit szeretne.

- Nem szeretnél embervért inni?

- Carlisle, hogy… én…

- Mondd ki, Bells! – fogtam meg a kezét. – Ez nagyon fontos!

- Soha nem szeretnék…

- Mond ki, kérlek!

- Nem szeretnék embervért inni – suttogta, de nekem ez bőven elég.

- Jól van, kislány. Ez volt a legkeményebb döntés. A többi már részletkérdés, vagy legalábbis idővel az lesz.

- Egy pillanatra sem fordult meg a fejemben, hogy bántsak valakit, Carlisle – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Tudom, Bells, hogy szándékosan nem tennél ilyet. És azon leszek, hogy megakadályozzuk, hogy véletlenül megtörténjen. Erős kislány vagy, hamar túl leszel a nehezén.

Csak bólintott, és a térdére könyökölve a két öklére támasztotta az állát.

- Hogyan tovább?

- A következő kérdés, amit el kell döntened, hogy velem tartasz-e, vagy a saját életedet szeretnéd élni?

- De ha veled megyek…

- Bella… Edward nincs velünk – nyugtattam meg, mert pontosan tudtam, mitől fél. Nem akart újra szemtől-szemben állni Edwarddal, miután az közölte vele, hogy már nem akarja őt. - Bár, ha hazajössz velem, elkerülhetetlen, hogy előbb-utóbb összefussatok, de nem azonnal.

- Hogyhogy nincs… mi történt? – nézett rám csodálkozva.

- Mikor elmentünk… Edward különvált tőlünk – magyaráztam óvatosan. Nem akartam még jobban kiborítani, mint ahogy Edwardnak már sikerült. - Járja a világot, vagy ki tudja… néhány havonta felbukkan, de nem marad két-három napnál tovább.

- De miért?

- Ki tudja? Ki lát bele Edward fejébe? Ő olvas a gondolatainkban, de a sajátját soha nem osztja meg velünk. Talán bennünket is hibáztat, azért… ami a születésnapodon történt. Talán csak Jaspert, és őt nem akarja látni.

- Én nem hibáztatom Jaspert – húzta el a száját. – Akkor ő miért?

- Nem tudom, Bella. És azt sem tudom, mit reagálna, ha találkozna veled. De mindez csak akkor derül ki, ha megpróbáljuk.

- Félek tőle – borzongott meg, mire döbbenten néztem rá. Mit mondhatott neki az a kölyök, ami szó szerint félelmet vált ki belőle? Még most is, hogy már vámpír lett.

- Bella… a fiam szeretett téged.

- Egy nagy frászt! – nézett rám bosszúsan, és haragos szikrák villantak a vörös szemében. – Ha szeretett volna, akkor megkérdezte volna a véleményemet, és meghallgatott volna. Akkor a kettőnk közös döntése lett volna, hogy hogyan tovább. De őt nem érdekelte, hogy én mit akarok. Egy személyben döntött mindkettőnk jövőjéről! Nem érdekelte, hogy mit tesz velem ezzel, csak az, hogy neki jó legyen! Hogy megnyugtassa a saját lelkét! Hogy engem padlóra küldött, hogy úgy összetört, hogy soha többé nem leszek egész, az hullára hidegen hagyta!

- Csak meg akart védeni – néztem rá meglepetten. Ilyen kifakadásra nem számítottam tőle.

- Hát nem jött össze! Úgy gondolkodott, mint egy gyerek. Ha én nem látom, hogy baj van, akkor nincs is baj. Érdekes megközelítés, nem? Jó, oké, rendben, meg akart védeni, ezt elfogadom, de szerinted ez volt a jó megoldás?

- Nem – láttam be sóhajtva. – Eltűnhetett volna veled együtt… vagy megkérhette volna Jaspert, hogy ők tűnjenek el egy időre. Vagy bármi mást kitalálhatott volna.

- Na látod – rázta meg a fejét még egyszer. – De őt senki és semmi nem érdekelte, csak a saját rögeszméje. És te is tudod, mi lett volna a legegyszerűbb megoldás…

- Ha átváltoztat – bólintottam rá. – De ő csak…

- Ne akard mindenáron tisztára mosni, Carlisle! A fiad nem egy szent – mondta akkor már viszonylag lecsillapodva. – De már mindegy. Tudod… mikor leléptetek… sokat gondolkodtam. Nem, nem is akkor… akkor még nem tudtam gondolkodni. Tudod, milyen az, mikor a világ nem képes behatolni az agyadba? Mikor olyan, mintha egy búra alatt élnél? Az emberek tátognak körülötted, de te nem hallod a hangjukat… reggel felkelsz, mint egy robot, de azon kívül, hogy a program azt diktálja, hogy egyél, menjél suliba, mosogass el… az egésznek semmi értelme. Csak teszed, mert ez a dolgod… de minek?

- Bells… én… - nem tudok neki mit mondani. Tudtam, hogy nagyon kikészítették a történtek, de szembenézni a valósággal egészen más. Csak nézek a szomorú piros szemébe, és mint feneketlen kút mélyén látom az égő fájdalmat.

- Ne, Carlisle… - simogatja meg a karom. - Nem neked kell mentegetőznöd miatta. Te csak azt tetted, amit a fiad kért tőled. De visszatérve arra, amit mondani akartam... miután valamelyest magamhoz tértem… vagy legalábbis a külvilág hangjait beengedtem a fejembe… rájöttem minderre… és arra, hogy nem szeretett ő engem annyira, mint amennyire hittem.

- Én ezt nem tudom megítélni Bella… - hajtottam le a fejem bűntudatosan, mintha én is hibát követtem volna el azzal, hogy nem vettem észre, ha esetleg mindez így volt.

- Tudom. És nem akarom, hogy te érezd rosszul magad emiatt. Nem a te hibád – fogta meg a kezem. – Hisz te mindig, mindenkinek csak jót akarsz. Nem kell mások hibái miatt neked vezekelni. Itt vagy mellettem, és ez kimondhatatlanul sokat segít. Hálás vagyok…

- Próbálok segíteni. De… még mindig nem tudjuk, hogyan tovább – térítettem vissza az eredeti témához, és ezzel legalább eltereltem a figyelmét Edwardról.

- Szívem szerint azt kérném, hogy maradjunk itt – nézett rám szomorúan sóhajtva. – De ezer okból nem tehetem.

Folytatta volna még tovább, de felkapta a fejét, és a levegőbe szimatolt.

- Mi ez a bűz? – húzta el az orrát.

Akaratlanul is elnevettem magam. – Farkasok. Mondtam neked, hogy a ház körül ólálkodnak. Szemmel tartanak bennünket.

- Eszméletlen büdösek – csóválta meg a fejét. – Eddig nem vettem észre, hogy Jacob…

Félbeharapja a mondatot, és nagy kerek szemekkel néz rám.

- Jacob?

- Nem, két napja nem éreztem már a szagát – ráztam meg a fejem. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Sam nem engedi a közelünkbe. - Mióta itt volt…

- Úgy érted, itt? Hogy beengedted? – nézett rám Bella ijedten.

- Bella, ő Jacob, még akkor is, ha azóta vérfarkas lett. Ahogy te is Bella vagy, még akkor is, ha azóta vámpír lettél.

- Igen, de akkor is ijesztő, hogy… meg akarnak ölni.

- Az a dolguk Bella, hogy megvédjék az embereket. Most éppen tőlünk.

- Tőlem.

- Mindannyiunktól.

- De a megállapodásod…

- Minket azért tűrtek el, mert egyezséget kötöttünk velük. Hogy soha nem harapunk meg embert, és nem vadászunk az ő területükön.

- De ez rám nem vonatkozik, igaz?

- Nem veled van bajuk.

- Dehogynem – bólint határozottan. – Bajuk van a vámpírral, aki lettem, ergo bajuk van velem. Pedig azt hittem, Jake a barátom. Ha így lenne, nem fordult volna ellenem csupán emiatt.

- Nem fordult ellened. Azt ígérte, hogy próbál minket értesíteni, ha a falka valamire készül. Nem szeretné, ha bajod esne.

- Hát, ez nem vígasztal. Nem szeretné, ha bajom esne, csupán azt, hogy minél előbb kotródjak el innen a lehető legmesszebbre, és soha többé ne jöjjek vissza.

- Tudja, hogy ha itt maradsz, a többiek előbb-utóbb rád támadnak. És ő maga sem szeretne szembefordulni a falkájával.

- Tudom – sóhajt Bella. – Én sem kérem ezt tőle. De azért jólesett volna, ha megkeres. Vagy felhív. Csak annyit, hogy mi van velem. De őt sem érdekli. Senkit sem érdekel, hogy mi van velem.

Lám, ő is eljutott arra a következtetésre, amire én. És ez lesz a legnehezebb neki. A külvilággal szemben megtalálni az egyensúlyt. Rájönni arra, hogy akkor is van értelme, ha az eddigi barátai elfordulnak tőle. Vagy neki kell elfordulnia tőlük. Ettől még van miért élni.

- Charlie-t érdekelné – fordítja el a fejét. – Biztosan halálra aggódja magát miattam.

Erre most mit mondhatnék? A keserű igazságot, hogy jobb, ha soha többé nem megy az apja közelébe? A lelke mélyén úgyis tisztában van vele.

- Ha akarod, kikémlelem, mi van vele – ajánlom fel, de megrázza a fejét.

- Csak sokkal nehezebb lenne minden. Csak… tudod, ő egyedül marad. Anyának ott lesz Phil, de Charlie-nak nincs senki más, csak én voltam.

- Tudom, Bells – karoltam át a vállát, és magamhoz húztam. – Szörnyen nehéz lesz neki. És neked is. De csak te ismered őt annyira, hogy tudd, mi a helyes megoldás.

- Nincs más megoldás, csak hogy nyom nélkül eltűnök – sóhajtja. – Egy idő után talán feladja a reményt. Istenem… ez olyan kegyetlen, Carlisle! Én nem akarom őt bántani – nézett rám, és tudtam, hogy ha lehetséges lenne, patakokban folynának a könnyei.

- Tudom, kislány – öleltem magamhoz. – Tudom, hogy nem akarod bántani. De már nem tehetünk semmit.

- Nem mondhatnánk el neki? – nézett fel rám rimánkodva, de ezúttal kegyetlennek kellett lennem, bárhogy fájt nekem is.

- Nem lehet, Bells. Nem kockáztathatunk. Ezer okból. Nem lenne biztonságban a közeledben. És azt sem tudhatjuk, hogy reagálna. Talán kikészül, talán… talán bosszút akar állni, vagy akár véletlenül is kifecsegheti a dolgot… és akkor megölik.

- Kik? – nézett rám kétségbeesve.

- Ezt majd később elmondom. Egyelőre elég annyit tudnod, hogy azért köztünk is működik a rendfenntartás. Ha nem tartjuk be a törvényt, megbüntetnek. Senkinek nem beszélhetünk a létezésünkről.

- Igen, ha reálisan gondolkodom, tudom, hogy igazad van. De én most erre képtelen vagyok.

Tisztában voltam ezzel, így megint próbáltam elterelni a figyelmét, ezúttal az apjáról.

- Szóval szeretnél itt maradni?

- Jó lenne – sóhajt vágyakozva. – De nem lehet. Charlie miatt…

Puff neki, ennyit a figyelemelterelésről. Bármiről is kezdünk beszélgetni, mindig fájdalmas témáknál kötünk ki. És még jó ideig így is lesz. Bella nem vette észre, hogy elkalandoztak a gondolataim, így zavartalanul folytatta.

- … és a farkasok miatt sem. Nem akarom, hogy Jake-nek össze kelljen vesznie velük… bár lehet, hogy meg se tenné értem… De azt sem akarom, hogy állandó készültségben kelljen lenniük miattam. És persze miattad sem maradhatunk.

- Miattam? – kaptam fel a fejem.

- Nem szakíthatlak el hosszabb időre a családodtól – hajtotta le a fejét. – Biztosan hiányzol nekik, és ők is neked.

- Bella… a család kissé szétzuhant, mióta elmentünk. Rosie és Emmett egy hosszabb vakációra mentek Afrikába. Csak Jasper és Alice vannak velünk, de időnként ők is lelépnek a színről néhány hétre. Jasper még mindig elég rossz passzban van, szükségük van arra, hogy csak kettesben legyenek. Alice az egyetlen, aki képes lelket önteni belé.

- Edward… - csóválta meg a fejét. – Ez is miatta van. Képtelen meggondolni, hogy amit tesz, annak milyen következményei vannak.

- Bells… - fogtam meg a kezét, mire rám nézett. – Ezen már nem tudunk változtatni. És nem hibáztathatjuk mindenért Edwardot.

- Tudom. Sokszor hibáztatom én is inkább magamat… hogy azzal a vacak papírral elvágtam az ujjam. Ha nem vagyok olyan béna…

- Bella! Ez butaság… ha nem az, hát történt volna valami más. Elesel és felhorzsolod a térded, vagy bármi…

- Hát igen, egy ilyen kétballábas alak, mint én… azt csodálom, hogy eddig nem történt semmi – mosolyodott el kicsit cinikusan. – És Esme? – nézett rám aggódva. – Vele minden rendben?

- Nagyon megviselték a történtek – vallottam be töredelmesen. – Időnként teljesen magába zárkózik. Ha pedig valaki szóba hozza Edwardot, akkor ránk csapja az ajtót. Hiányzik neki, és aggódik érte. És dühös rá, amiért semmi elérhetőségét nem adja meg nekünk. Gyakran kapom azon, hogy csak ül, és üveges szemekkel bambul maga elé. De mikor kérdezem, hogy mi bántja, csak elüti a kérdést. Régen nem így volt. Azelőtt mindent meg tudtunk beszélni.

- És nem próbáltál vele Edwardról beszélni?

- De igen – néztem félre, ahogy felidéztem azt az egyetlen alkalmat, mikor komolyan próbáltam beszélni Esmével a történtekről.

- És?

- Összekaptunk.

- Ti? Te és Esme? Ezt nem eteted meg velem – csóválta meg a fejét hitetlenkedve Bella. Tudtam, mire gondol. Száz éve egyetlen hangos szó nem hangzott el köztünk Esmével. Kivéve ezt az egy alkalmat.

- A szememre vetette, hogy nem lett volna szabad elengednem Edwardot. És hogy nem lett volna szabad elmennünk innen. De Edward felnőtt ember, nem köthetem az ágy lábához! – fakadtam ki már én is, ahogy egyre jobban felidéződött bennem az a vita. Mikor ez tudatosodott bennem, megpróbáltam lehiggadni. – Másnap aztán bocsánatot kért. Azt mondta, feszült és kétségbeesett, csak ezért mondta azokat a dolgokat… Ennek ellenére talán tényleg sok mindenért engem hibáztat.

- Sajnálom, Carlisle – szorította meg a kezem Bella. – Remélem, tudjátok majd tisztázni ezt a dolgot.

- Talán – bólintottam rá. Sok álmatlan éjszakán gondolkodtam már ezen a dolgon. Rosszul estek Esme szavai, még akkor is, ha tényleg csak a kétségbeesés dolgozott benne. Hisz ebben az esetben is azon voltam, mint mindig, hogy a lehető legjobban oldjuk meg a dolgokat. Hogy mindenkinek jó legyen Vagy legalább a lehető legkevésbé rossz. Ezúttal kudarcot vallottam, ezt kénytelen vagyok beismerni. Próbáltam egyben tartani a családot, de az eredményt meg lehet nézni. Majdnem annyi felé szakadtunk, ahányan vagyunk, és abban a pillanatban fogalmam sem volt, hogy lehetünk-e újra úgy együtt, mint azelőtt.

Teljesen elmerültem a gondolataimban, csak arra eszméltem, hogy Bella megsimogatja a karom.

- Minden rendben lesz, Carlisle! – mosolygott rám halványan.

- Nekem kellene téged vigasztalnom, nem?

- De – bólintott rá határozottan. – Mindjárt kezdheted azzal, hogy elmondod, meddig lesz ilyen randa piros a szemem. Reggel tükörbe néztem, és majd frászt kaptam magamtól.

- Pedig gyönyörű vagy – mértem végig. – Embernek is nagyon szép voltál, most pedig…

- Carlisle… - mosolyodott el. – Válaszolnál a kérdésemre?

- Ha nem…

- Nem – vágta rá határozottan.

- Akkor körülbelül egy hónap. Talán picivel több.

- És ha csak nyuszivért iszok, akkor örökre piros marad?

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem halványan elmosolyodva. – És különben sem irthatjuk ki a környék nyuszi-populációját. Ki hozná akkor a gyerekeknek a húsvéti ajándékot?

Erre már Bella is elnevette magát.

- Nem venném a lelkemre a dolgot!

- Jól van, akkor most egy kicsit hagylak – mosolyogtam Bellára. Nem akartam egyszerre mindent a nyakába zúdítani. Tudtam, sokkal egyszerűbb és célszerűbb szépen fokozatosan bevezetni az új élete rejtelmeibe.

- Oké – bólintott rá. – Csak még egy kérdés.

- Mondd, Bella!

- Mikor megyünk vadászni? És egyáltalán, ki tudunk menni? Kiengednek…?

- Szomjas vagy? – néztem rá fürkészőn.

- Nem, most még nem – rázta meg a fejét tűnődve. – De még nincs rutinom abban, hogy tudjam, ez milyen gyorsan változik. Fogalmam sincs, mi lesz reggel, vagy holnap este.

- Tudom, tudom – nyugtattam meg. – De a legfontosabb, Bells… hogy ne kínozd magad! Ha úgy érzed, csak szólj… és valahogy megoldjuk. A mi területünkön elvileg nem korlátozhatnak minket, bár ez most rendhagyó eset. De akkor is megoldjuk.

- Oké, rendben – sóhajtott Bella. – Köszönöm, Carlisle!

- Igazán nincs mit, kislány! – öleltem meg egy pillanatra.

- Ne menj el! – kérte, ahogy elhúzódtam tőle.

- Nem kell ma megváltanunk a világot – próbáltam csillapítani.

- Tudom. Csak nem szeretnék egyedül maradni.

Eltűnődtem, majd óvatosan felvetettem egy ötletet. – Játszhatok neked valamit a zongorán, ha van kedved – ajánlottam, de nem akartam, hogy még ez is Edwardra emlékeztesse. – Persze, csak ha szeretnéd.

- Az jó lenne. Azt hiszem, jót tenne mindkettőnk lelkének.

A tekintetünk összeakadt, és láttam a szemén, hogy ezzel a kijelentéssel is lázad Edward hite ellen, miszerint nekünk nincs lelkünk.

- Jól van – szorítottam meg a kezét, majd felálltam mellőle, és odasétáltam a zongorához. Hosszú ideje nem játszottam már, Edward jó ideje kisajátította magának a zongorát, és Esme is azt szerette, ha ő játszik. Ennek ellenére a sok évszázados gyakorlatot nem lehet elfelejteni, így leültem, felhajtottam a fedelét, és játszani kezdtem.


	4. Chapter 4

Hosszú órákon keresztül játszottam, és magam is elvesztem a zenében. Szükségem is volt már arra, hogy az agyam teljesen ki tudjon kapcsolni a feszült pörgésből. Az elmúlt időszak nem volt könnyű, még akkor sem, ha próbáltam én lenni a legerősebb, és folyton tartani a lelket a többiekben. Ez azért elég sokat kivesz az emberből… még akkor is, ha vámpír.

Szóval most olyan volt a lágy dallamokban fürödni, mint egy jóleső zuhany, ami energiával tölt fel, és lemossa rólam az elmúlt nap porát.

Többnyire becsukott szemmel játszottam, csak néha vetettem egy pillantást Bella fele. Ő is lehunyt szemmel hallgatta a zenét, és órák óta mozdulatlanul ült a kanapén. Ha nem tudtam volna, hogy lehetetlen, azt hittem volna, hogy alszik. Az arca olyan békés volt, amilyennek nem láttam az elmúlt napokban. Mintha egy kis időre minden gondjáról el tudott volna feledkezni.

Késő este volt már, mikor abbahagytam a játékot. Egy percig csak néztem Bellát, míg lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és rám nézett.

- Kifogytál a repertoárból? – kérdezte egy halvány mosollyal.

- Na azt azért nem – mosolyodtam el én is, és odasétáltam hozzá. – Csak gondoltam, most már vágynál egy kis csendre.

- Dehogy – csóválta meg a fejét. – Annyira jó volt hallgatni… De te már biztos elfáradtál.

- Nem, inkább feltöltődtem – nyugtattam meg. - De most, hogy te is újult erővel vagy tele, tényleg hagylak gondolkodni. Már eddig is sok butaságot fecsegtem neked. Később majd találkozunk – simogattam meg a kezét, és ezúttal lassan, emberi tempóban sétáltam fel az emeletre.

A szobámba mentem, és bár nagyon ritkán szoktam ilyet, eldőltem az ágyon. Talán jobb volt most így, vízszintes helyzetben gondolkodni. Esmén, ahogy mostanában mindig. Próbáltam megérteni… megértettem, hogy most minden, ami eddig az élete értelmét adta, szétzuhant körülötte. Hisz, neki a család, a gyerekeink jelentettek mindent. Ők pótolták az életében az elvesztett kisbabáját. Értettem én ezt, hogyne értettem volna… de akkor sem esett jól, hogy mindezt az én szememre vetette. Mintha bizony tehettem volna valamit ellene. És még így is… hogy tulajdonképpen ártatlan vagyok… még én kértem bocsánatot tőle… akkor, mikor ő is, azért a veszekedésért.

Nem haragudtam rá egyáltalán, de mégis… valahol, valami megszakadt. Nem volt ez látható, vagy kimutatható, csak éreztem. Néha talán olyan intenzíven, hogy Jasper rajtam felejtette kutató pillantását, de ilyenkor próbáltam elterelni a gondolataimat. És próbáltam a családnak azt a kis maradékát, ami még együtt volt, egyben tartani.

Egy órája töprenghettem ezen, mikor megcsörrent a mobilom. Esme hívott. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, és felvettem.

- Szia Kicsim!

- Szia Carlisle! Jól vagytok? Minden rendben?

- Igen, a körülményekhez képest mondjuk, hogy jól vagyunk. De ettől még nem túl rózsás a helyzet.

- Bella hogy viseli a dolgot?

- Jobban, mint vártam. Legalábbis a felszínen. Hogy mi zajlik benne, arról csak elképzeléseim vannak. Nem lehet könnyű szembenézni neki a történtekkel.

- Szegény kislány. És ez is csak amiatt van, hogy eljöttünk! – fakadt ki újra Esme. – Én megmondtam neked, Carlisle, hogy hiba volt! Ott követtük el az első hibát!

- Esme kérlek! – hunytam le a szemem. Tudtam, hogy ebből egy újabb vita fog kerekedni, és semmi kedvem nem volt hozzá. – Ezt talán akkor sem akadályozhattuk volna meg, ha itt maradunk!

- Akkor tudtunk volna róla, hogy idegen vámpír van a közelben!

- Talán… De mit csináltál volna Bellával? Bezárod a pincébe? Nem lehettünk volna minden percben mellette.

- Régen is megoldottuk. Akkor is valamelyikünk mellette volt.

- Kedvesem, ezen most már nincs értelme gyötrődni – próbáltam kitéríteni a dologból, de tudtam, hogy eleve reménytelen. - Már megtörtént a baj, és csak annyit tehetünk, hogy megpróbáljuk a legjobbat kihozni belőle.

- A legjobbat? – kérdezte cinikusan. – Abból, hogy egy kislány majdnem meghalt, és akarata ellenére vámpír lett?

- Ez igaz, de…

- Nincs de, Carlisle! Ez katasztrófa, mit akarsz ebből jót kihozni?

- Akkor, szerinted mit kellene tennem? – kérdeztem fáradtan.

- Nem tudom, Carlisle! Most már semmit. Ezt csak megelőzni lehetett volna. Azzal, hogy nem futunk el, bele a vakvilágba.

- Esme, kicsim… akárhányszor veted még a szememre, nem tudom meg nem történtté tenni a dolgokat. Nem láttuk előre, mi fog történni. Még Alice sem látta…

- Ne fogd a lányodra! Ezt a döntést te hoztad meg.

- Te is tudod, hogy ez nem igaz. Ezt a döntést Edward hozta meg.

- Edward még gyerek! Neked kellett volna több eszed legyen.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem volt – sóhajtottam megcsóválva a fejem. - De ezen sem tudok már változtatni. Mit vársz tőlem, Esme? Őszintén. Mit kellene tennem?

- Csak ne mondd azt, hogy jót akarsz kihozni ebből az egészből!

- Jó, akkor kihozzuk belőle, amit lehet.

- Tégy, amit akarsz, Carlisle! Mindenesetre vigyázz Bellára, és legyetek óvatosak. Aztán majd valamikor találjatok haza.

- Úgy lesz. Te is vigyázz magadra!

Csak csüggedten megráztam a fejem, mikor Esme letette a telefont. Tényleg nem tudtam, mit kellene tennem, hisz mostanában bármit tettem, annak rossz vége lett, és valakinek bajt okozott.

Tíz perce ülhettem magamba roskadva az ágy szélén, mikor Bella óvatosan bekopogott, majd benyitott. Éreztem az illatát, majd néhány másodperccel később azt, hogy leül mellém az ágyra.

- Jól vagy, Carlisle? – kérdezte aggódva. Hát persze, végighallgatta az egész beszélgetésünket. Nincs ezzel semmi gond, odahaza is legalább öten hallották mindig, minden szavam. Ez ellen nem tehetünk semmit. És az aggodalma kifejezetten jólesett. Szükségem volt valakire, aki mellettem áll, és nem csak a hibát keresi minden szavamban. Ennek ellenére nem akartam több gondot okozni neki, mint ami már úgyis volt.

- Persze – erőltettem egy halvány mosolyt az arcomra.

- Nem kell hazudnod – ölelte át a vállam.

- Ugyan. Épp elég a saját bajod, nem kell még az enyém is.

- Addig sem gyötrődök a sajátomon – fintorgott. - De… ez nem hangzott túl jól.

- Nem – értettem egyet.

- De mi történt? Mindig ti voltatok az álompár… nem olyan rég még arról álmodoztam, hogy olyan boldogok leszünk Edwarddal, mint ti ketten. Tökéletesen összeillettetek… olyan harmónia volt köztetek, mint a mesében… boldogok voltatok… és most, tessék.

- Nem tudom, Bells… fogalmam sincs, mi történt - hajtottam le a fejem. – Bárcsak tudnám. De lassan az egész világ a feje tetejére áll, és én már nem értek semmit. Pedig ha már én sem…

- Carlisle… - fogta meg a kezem Bella. – Figyelj rám! Lehet, hogy a maximumot várod el magadtól… de hiába mögötted a majd négyszáz év tapasztalat, a bölcsességed… nem vagy isten. A világot, a történéseket, a körülötted élő embereket nem irányíthatod. Mind önálló akarattal rendelkeznek, és saját döntéseket hoznak. Néha jókat, néha rosszakat, de még akkor sem tudsz ezen változtatni, ha te magad látod, hogy rossz döntést hoznak. Joguk van hozzá. Joguk van úgy elszúrni az életüket, ahogy akarják. És nekik kell viselniük a döntésük következményeit, nem neked. Nem vállalhatsz magadra minden felelősséget! Önálló döntést hozott Edward, de még Rose és Emmett is.

- És úgy tűnik, Esme is. Most egy kicsit megértem, amit Edwardról mondtál. Hogy egy személyben döntött a kettőtök sorsáról – sóhajtottam.

- Úgy érzed, hogy… - nézett rám bizonytalanul, fürkészőn. Nem mondta ki, de tudom, a végighallgatott beszélgetésünkből ő is azt hallotta ki, amit én. Nem is annyira a szavakból, mert az nem volt vészes, inkább Esme türelmetlen, meg nem értő hangjából.

- Nem tudom, Bells… pillanatnyilag nem látom tisztán a jövőt, és fogalmam sincs, mit hoz a holnap. És nem tudom, mit akar Esme.

- És te?

- Ez a legszörnyűbb… hogy már azt sem látom, én mit akarok. De ez a „valamikor találjatok haza" nem volt meggyőző.

- Valóban nem – látta be ő is. – Sajnálom. Annyira sajnálom, hogy ez veled történik, Carlisle! Olyan jó lenne… úgy szeretném, ha boldog lennél. Ha valaki, hát te megérdemled.

- Köszönöm, Bella! De mostanában úgy érzem, bármit teszek, az rosszul sül el. Hiába akarok jót, valakinek mindig fájdalmat okozok.

- Akkor ne tegyél semmit! – mondta kedvesen. - Néha az a leghelyesebb megoldás. Várj! Várd ki, hogy alakulnak a dolgok. Talán megoldódik minden magától. Így, vagy úgy.

- És szerinted mindegy, hogy így, vagy úgy?

- Nem, persze, hogy nem. De néha éppen a görcsös ragaszkodással rontunk el valamit. És minél jobban el akarunk érni valamit, az annál inkább elszökik előlünk.

- Ezt akár én is mondhattam volna… - mosolyodtam el halványan.

- Ezt úgy érted, hogy a fiatal korom ellenére majdnem olyan bölcs vagyok, mint te?

- Igen, valahogy úgy – simogattam meg a karját. – Köszönöm, Bella!

- Ugyan… segítsünk egymásnak, ha már ilyen szépen egymásra találtunk, két szerencsétlen – nevette el magát.

- Igazad van - mosolyogtam vissza, bár a mosolyom még kissé szomorú volt. – Te jól vagy?

- Istenien – húzódott egy egészen picit cinikus mosolyra a szája. – Holnap elmegyünk vadászni?

- Szomjas vagy?

- Kicsit. Vagy nem tudom… még nem vészes. De rád is rád férne, úgy érzem.

- Még bírom egy darabig. Egy hétig is talán.

- Miért nehezíted a saját dolgod? – kérdezte szelíden.

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, és beláttam, hogy igaza van. – Rendben, holnap elmegyünk vadászni.

Ettől az ígérettől újabb ezer kérdés futott át az agyán, ez tisztán látható volt. Nekem viszont most nem volt kedvem erről beszélni, éppen eléggé magunk alatt voltunk mindketten. És különben is, azt az érzést nem lehet szavakba önteni, mikor az ösztönök átveszik felettünk az irányítást.

- Reggel mindent megbeszélünk, Bella – fogtam meg a kezét. – Most egy kicsit szedjük össze magunkat.

- Oké – adta meg magát. – De… mit lehet éjszaka csinálni? Úgy értem… ha már nem mehetek ki a házból…

- Hát, bezárva a négy fal közé valóban nem sok lehetőséged van. Olvashatsz, hallgathatsz zenét, megnézhetsz néhány filmet…

- Te mit szoktál csinálni?

- Tudod, nekem a munka mellett leginkább csak éjszaka jutott idő a saját kutatásaimra.

- Erről majd alkalomadtán mesélhetnél.

- Sort kerítünk rá – ígértem. – És… tulajdonképpen… ha nem vagy egyedül… akkor nem is olyan hosszú az éjszaka.

- De Carlisle – mosolyodott el Bella, és ha lehetséges lett volna, talán el is pirul.

- Ez az igazság.

- Jól van, jól… megyek, és keresek valami könyvet – vigyorgott, és kiment a szobából.

Mosolyogva néztem utána, és utólag visszagondolva talán az volt ez első pillanat, amikor nem úgy néztem rá, mint lányomra, hanem mint nőre. Egy gyönyörű, fiatal nőre. De ez akkor még nem volt tudatos, nem lehetett az. Hisz a fejem teljesen más problémákkal volt tele, amik megoldásra vártak.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel Bellát a földszinten találtam, egy vastag könyvbe merülve. Régi darab volt, még én hoztam magammal Európából, de úgy tűnt Bellának lekötötte a figyelmét.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem rá, és csak akkor nézett fel, mikor megálltam mellette.

- Szia! Jobb egy kicsit a kedved? – nézett rám fürkészőn.

- Persze - füllentettem. - És neked?

- Nekem is, most, hogy nem unatkoztam végig az éjszakát. Jó a könyved.

- Miből gondolod, hogy az enyém? – kérdeztem egy halvány mosollyal.

- A család többi tagjáról nem tudom elképzelni, hogy komoly könyvet olvasson. Talán csak Jasper.

- Hát igen… Jasper… tudod, mindenki csak úgy néz rá, mintha csak egy púp lenne a hátunkon – töprengtem el. - De én kedvelem. A gondolatai, a világfelfogása közelebb áll hozzám, mint a többieké. Talán a kora miatt. Tudod, hogy utánam ő a legidősebb?

- Nem, ezt nem tudtam – lepődött meg Bella. – De amúgy én is kedvelem Jaspert. Függetlenül attól… ami történt. Igazából őt nem lehet nem kedvelni. És Alice-t sem.

- Van, akinek mégis sikerül – húztam el a számat. Nem vártam, hogy tovább folytassa a felsorolást, tisztában voltam vele, hogy a család egy része nem áll közel a szívéhez. Rosalie-t például nagyon nem kedvelte, és annyira Emmettet sem. És talán Esmével sem volt túl közvetlen kapcsolata. Edwardot pedig most kifejezetten utálja, úgy tűnt. – És most már beszélgethetsz úgy Jasperrel, hogy nem feszülnek pattanásig az idegeitek.

- Igaz… látod, van pozitív oldala is a történteknek – mosolyodott el némi cinizmussal. – Akkor… megyünk vadászni? – kérdezte végül bizonytalanul.

- Persze, megígértem.

- Hogy megyünk ki?

- Lenyomjuk a kilincset, kinyitjuk az ajtót, kilépünk, és betesszük magunk mögött – vigyorogtam rá. – Vannak dolgok, amik azért nem változtak meg attól, hogy átalakultál.

- Carlisle… - nevette el magát ő is. – Tudod, hogy nem erre gondoltam. Azt azért nem felejtettem el, hogy a legegyszerűbb dolgok hogy működnek. De…

- Próbálkozunk, Bella – néztem ki az óriási üvegajtón. - Feszegetjük a határainkat. Nem fog nekik tetszeni, de amíg nem bántunk senkit, nem léphetnek közbe.

- Oké – adta meg magát. – Akkor… Isten nevében előre!

Megálltam, és ránéztem. – Ha tudnád, hányszor hallottam ezt a mondatot – csóváltam meg a fejem.

Egy pillanatra döbbenten nézett rám, aztán rájött, hogy vajon hol. – Ne haragudj, Carlisle! Nem akartam… felidézni…

- Semmi baj, kislány! Ez már rég volt. Ritkán jut eszembe – tűnődtem el.

- Mesélsz majd?

- Hisz már meséltem – néztem rá értetlenül.

- Nem – csóválta meg a fejét. - Nem a hivatalos történetre gondoltam, hanem valami… őszintébbre.

- Talán. Talán majd egyszer. De most menjünk!

- Rendben, mehetünk – bólintott rá, de azért félénken nézett az ajtón túl elterülő erdőre.

- Gyere! – nyújtottam felé a kezem, mire megfogta, és halványan elmosolyodott.

Kiléptünk az ajtón, mire még intenzívebben csapott az orrunkba a farkasok bűze.

- A szaguk minden mást elnyom – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Akkor hagyjuk itt őket a fenébe! – mondta türelmetlenül Bella.

- Nyugalom, kislány! Ha azt látják, hogy feszült vagy, a világ végére is utánunk jönnek.

- Oké, nyugodt leszek – bólintott rá, belátva, hogy igazam van. – Hogyan tovább?

- Itt hagyjuk őket a fenébe, ahogy te mondtad.

- Helyes – bólintott rá pimaszul.

- Bella…

- Mi a baj?

- Szeretném, ha mellettem maradnál… - kezdtem óvatosan. Nem akartam megbántani, de ugyanakkor nem akartam karnyújtásnyi távolságnál messzebbre engedni, hisz nem akartam, hogy bármi baj történjen. És akkor pillanatnyilag Bella volt az erősebb és a gyorsabb.

- Nem engedem el a kezed, megígérem – nézett rám komolyan, mikor megértette, mitől tartok.

- Remek. Akkor fussuk le őket – néztem körbe az erdőben.

Bella rábólintott, mire eliramodtunk.

Jó tíz percig futottunk, és Bella becsületére legyen mondva, nem próbált lehagyni, pedig akkor képes lett volna rá. Csak akkor álltunk meg, mikor úgy éreztük, hogy kikerültünk a farkasok hatósugarából, és már a szagukat sem éreztük.

Mikor megálltunk Bella a levegőbe szimatolt.

- Sok lesz ez kettőnknek, kislány – mosolyodtam el halványan.

- Mi ez?

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, és csak az után válaszoltam, hogy ő is követte a példámat. – Vörös szarvas.

- Hmmm… jó illata van – húzta össze a szemöldökét Bella, de megszorítottam a kezét, mire rám nézett. – Nem bírnánk vele?

- Dehogynem.

- Akkor?

- Felesleges megölnünk egy ekkora állatot, ha csak ketten vagyunk.

- Ez annyira… carlisle-os – nevette el magát Bella, de azért már éreztem benne a feszültséget. Nem sokáig húzhattam már az idegeit.

- És ez mi? – kapta fel a fejét. Kissé elragadtak a gondolataim, így bele kellett szaglásznom a levegőbe, hogy válaszolni tudjak a kérdésére.

- Őz. Hm… szeretni fogod – sandítottam rá.

- És hogyan…

- Gyere ide – mondtam neki, mire megállt előttem, és megfogtam a két karját. – Hunyd le a szemed! Ne gondolkodj… csak érezd az illatát… engedd el magad… bízd magad az ösztöneidre.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, már láttam rajta, hogy már nem teljesen önmaga, és tudtam, hogy nálam sem sokon múlik már, hogy elveszítsem a fejem.

A következőkről nem sok képem van, és nem is állna szándékomban beszélni róla. Nem emberi szemnek és fülnek való. Még Bella is lehunyt szemmel támaszkodott egy fának, miután sikerült csillapítani a szomjúságát.

- Jól vagy, kislány? – léptem oda hozzá.

- Persze – nézett fel rám. – Sokkal jobb. Igazad volt… szeretem.

- Igazi nőies választás – cirógattam meg az arcát. – Aztán majd kitalálod, mi a kedvenced.

- Szerinted mi lesz?

- Nem is tudom – néztem rá tűnődve. – Had gondolkodjak még ezen. Most menjünk haza!

- Rendben. Mehetünk – adta meg magát, és ezúttal ő nyújtotta felém a kezét.

A háztól egy jó húszpercnyi sétára lassítottunk le, és csak bandukoltunk hazafele. Bella most is fogta a kezem, és nézelődött. Tudtam, nem könnyű megszokni az ezer új ingert, ami a külvilágból éri. A színek milliónyi árnyalatát különbözteti meg a szeme, a fények, az illatok millió információt hordoznak, amit eleinte nehéz feldolgozni.

- Tudod, Carlisle – sandított rám egy tíz perccel később -, nem is olyan rossz dolog, hogy vámpír lettem.

Csak egy mosollyal válaszoltam, nem akartam elrontani a hangulatát. Kevesen fogták fel ezt így. Kevesen voltak képesek meglátni az életünk pozitív oldalait. Holott kétségkívül vannak. De ha az ember körül folyamatosan van legalább egy olyan valaki, aki a legkisebb mértékben is lázad a sorsa ellen, hajlamos csak a rossz dolgokat látni. És nálunk, ha más nem is, hát Rosalie folyamatosan képviselte ezt az oldalt. De időnként mások is. Időnként még én is.

Akkor azonban, ahogy ránéztem Bellára, tudtam, hogy bármi nehézséggel is találja magát szembe, a vele született optimizmusa le fogja győzni.

- Már megint ez a bűz – térített vissza a jelenbe Bella fintorgása.

- Többen vannak – ráncoltam össze a szemöldököm. – Eddig legfeljebb csak ketten köröztek a ház körül, de most négyen. Érzed?

Bella megállt és figyelt, majd bólintott. – Igen. Ez nem jelent jót, igaz?

- Nem tetszik nekik, hogy kijöttünk. Ez várható volt.

- El fognak zavarni minket. Mit fogunk csinálni?

- Bella, ketten kevesek vagyunk, hogy szembeszálljunk velük, és nem is akarom bántani őket. Gondolom te sem.

Csak megrázta a fejét, mire folytattam.

- Akkor két dolgot tehetünk. Az egyik, hogy próbálunk értelmesen beszélni velük, a másik pedig, hogy lelépünk.

- Hát, egyik kecsegtetőbb kilátás, mint a másik – csóválta meg a fejét, ahogy visszaértünk a házhoz, és bementünk. – Melyiket válasszuk?

- Először az elsőt, aztán, ha nem járunk sikerrel, akkor úgysem marad más, mint elmenni – telepedtünk le a földszinti nappaliban.

- De ez a mi területünk, nem? Illetve… a tiéd.

- A családé. És annak már te is része vagy, ha úgy akarod. De meg kell értenünk őket is. Védik a törzsüket… a szüleiket, a testvéreiket, a gyerekeiket.

- De mi nem bántunk senkit!

Szigorúan néztem rá, mire lehajtotta a fejét.

- Legalábbis nem szándékosan – egészítette ki.

- Látod… ez az, amit ők nem bízhatnak a véletlenre.

- Tudom, hogy igazad van, csak… úgy ragaszkodnék ehhez a helyhez.

- Ezt az érzést ismerem. Én is ragaszkodtam volna. De már mindegy – hajtottam le a fejem, mire Bella átült a fotelom karfájára.

- Tudom, hogy tényleg fejre állt az egész világ, de… meg kell találnunk benne a helyünket. És idővel meg is fogjuk – ölelte át a vállam.

- Tudod, hogy te többet segítesz nekem, mint én neked? – néztem rá.

- Á, ezt csak te érzed így – állt fel kuncogva. – Te sokkal többet segítesz nekem.

Az ajtó fele nézett, és elkomolyodott. Én is éreztem már percek óta, amit most ő.

- Közelebb jöttek – mondtam ki helyette.

Ebben a pillanatban megcsörrent a mobilom, de bármilyen gyorsan is kaptam utána, mire felvettem volna, már el is hallgatott. Bella csodálkozva nézett rám, míg megnéztem, ki volt a hívó.

- Jacob – néztem Bellára.

- Kivették a kezéből a telefont – húzta össze a szemét.

- Valószínű. Akkor innentől nem számíthatunk a segítségére.

- De… honnan tudod a számát? Már az előtt tudtad, hogy idejöttél értem…

- Még akkor tároltam el sok számot, mikor elmentünk innen.

- De pont az övét?

- Mindenkiét a környékről, aki jó vagy esetleg rossz befolyással lehet az életünkre a jövőben. Olyan emberekét, akikkel kapcsolatban voltunk… vagy te.

- És hogy szerezted meg?

- Ez szakmai titok – mosolyogtam rá. – Majd később elmondom. Sok apró trükk van, amit az óvatosság érdekében érdemes megtanulnod.

- És ő honnan tudta a te számod? És hogy jutott eszébe egyáltalán téged hívni?

- Gondolom, a te telefonodból szerezte meg, miután Laurent rád támadt. És talán engem tartott leginkább beszámíthatónak.

- Még szerencse, hogy visszaírtam a számaitokat. Mikor elmentetek, Edward kitörölt a telefonomból is mindent, csak azt nem tudta, hogy a fontos számokat a naplóm hátuljába is beleírom. De… ha Jacob most hívni akart… az azt jelenti, hogy valami készül…

- Igen, ez abból is valószínű, hogy közelednek a házhoz.

- Te tudsz róluk valamit? Valamit, ami segíthet?

- Róluk nem… a visszatérésükről is csak Jacobról tudok. A tapasztalataim még a régi időkből származnak. De gondolom az akkori farkasok egyenesági leszármazottai, és örökletes úton adódik át a képességük.

Bella elgondolkodott a hallottakon, így egy darabig szótlanul ültünk.

- Lassan kibukkannak az erdőből – vizslattam a fák sűrűjét.

- Mit akarhatnak? Szerinted megtámadnak minket? – nézett rám egyre rémültebben.

- Nem tudom, Bells – mondtam, és felé nyújtottam a kezem. Felállt, megfogta, és odaült mellém a kanapéra. – Nem hinném, hogy egy épeszű figyelmeztetés előtt ránk támadnának. De mint mondtam, ők is kiszámíthatatlanok.

- Félek, Carlisle – vallotta be lehajtott fejjel.

- Tudom, kislány – öleltem át. – De most nem ígérhetek semmit. Megpróbáljuk menteni a helyzetet.

- Ez nekem elég, Carlisle.

- Jól van – sóhajtottam, és kissé eltoltam magamtól. – Előbb-utóbb ki kell mennem hozzájuk.

- Ne, Carlisle! – kapta fel a fejét ijedten. – Ne menj ki, kérlek! Bántani fognak!

- Ne aggódj, Bells, nem lesz semmi baj! – simogattam meg az arcát.

- De nem akarom, hogy bajod essen! – suttogta. – Féltelek.

- Ne aggódj! Vigyázok magamra, és rád is! De valahogy fel kell oldanunk ezt a lehetetlen helyzetet. Ez pedig csak úgy lehetséges, ha szembenézek velük.

- Légy nagyon óvatos, rendben? – nézett rám könyörgő szemekkel, amikben aggodalmat láttam és még valami eddig soha nem látott csillogást, majd lehajtotta a fejét.

Már-már rábólintottam a kérdésre, mikor újra felnézett rám, majd váratlanul közelebb hajolt hozzám, és óvatosan megcsókolt.

Egy pillanatra ledermedtem, de aztán valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból visszacsókoltam. Egy pillanatra átöleltem a derekát és magamhoz húztam, de aztán a józanságom győzött, és elhúzódtam tőle.

Bella továbbra is lehunyt szemmel lehajtotta a fejét. Talán félt attól, hogy leszidom azért, amit tett, de nekem eszembe sem jutott ilyesmi.

- Óvatos leszek – súgtam neki, majd adtam egy puszit a homlokára, felálltam, és kisétáltam a házból.

Akkor már az összes farkas ott volt, legalábbis úgy gyanítottam. Hárman középen emberi alakban, egy lépéssel a többiek előtt a vezérük, és mindkét oldalukon két-két farkas.

- Üdvözöllek benneteket az otthonomban – álltam meg három méterrel előttük. Már az szerződésszegésnek minősült volna a részükről, hogy beléptek a tisztásra, de ebben a pillanatban nem vitázni akartam velük, hanem valami békés megoldást találni.

- Nem azért jöttünk, hogy udvariaskodjunk – förmedt rám a vezér jobb oldalán álló fiatal fiú. Pontosan ez a reakció volt az, ami miatt tartottam tőlük. Kölykök… forrófejűek, nem gondolják meg, mit csinálnak, csak utólag.

- Paul! – mordult rá a vezér, majd felém fordult. – Sam Uley vagyok. Tudja, hogy miért vagyunk itt, Dr. Cullen.

- Nyomós okotok kell, hogy legyen, ha a területünkre léptetek – néztem rá, mert úgy vettem észre, ő talán idősebb és komolyabb a többinél.

- Egy újszülött vámpír elég nyomós ok a számunkra. Magát, meg a vérszívó társait eltűrtük, mert már bebizonyították, hogy képesek betartani a szerződést. De ő – intett a fejével a ház felé -, ő még nem tudja kontrollálni magát. És mi nem kockáztathatunk.

- Kezességet vállalok érte – ajánlottam neki.

- Ez kevés, maga is tudja. Ha megöl valakit, hiába állunk bosszút magán, a bajon már nem tudunk segíteni.

- Szóval azt akarjátok, hogy menjünk el. És hogy útközben mi történik, az már egyáltalán nem érdekel benneteket, igaz? Itt tudnék vigyázni Bellára… messze vagyunk az emberektől…

- Hát majd vigyáz rá útközben is – nézett rám gyűlölködve a Sam mögött álló másik fiú.

- Embry! Nem azért jöttünk ide, hogy nekik essünk!

Ez a kijelentés valamelyes megnyugtatott, de azért nem töltött el kitörő lelkesedéssel. Valahogy azt szűrtem le belőle, hogy nem nyugszanak, míg el nem hagyjuk a környéket.

- Mit szeretnétek? – tért vissza a pillantásom Samre.

- Miért kérdez olyat, amire úgyis tudja a választ?

- Azt akarjátok, hogy hagyjuk el a környéket.

- Vagy ötven évre – villant rám Paul szeme.

- Ötven év hosszú idő – néztem rá, de tulajdonképpen még kevesebben is mondott, mint vártam.

- Talán elég ahhoz, hogy egy vámpír megzabolázza az ösztöneit, ha egyáltalán akarja – nézett rám komolyan Sam.

- Nem hagytok nekünk más lehetőséget, igaz?

- Hogy hagynának? – szólalt meg mögöttem Bella hangja. – El akarnak űzni innen bennünket, minél előbb. Igaz, Sam?

- Te ne szólj hozzánk! – förmedt rá az Embrynek nevezett fiú.

Bella egy fél lépéssel ment tovább, mint én, de utána nyúltam, és átfogtam a derekát.

- Ugyan miért? – kérdezte, miközben visszalépett mellém, de nem engedtem el. – Pár napja még barátok voltunk – nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel.

- Egy vámpír nekünk nem lehet barátunk! – nézett rá Sam, aki a többiekkel ellentétben most is megőrizte a hidegvérét.

- Gratulálok, hogy ennyi megváltoztatta a véleményeteket – csóválta a fejét Bella.

- Ennyi? – kérdezte gúnyosan Paul.

- Az a Bella, akit mi ismertünk meghalt – nézett rá Embry. – Egy mocskos vérszívó megölte a tisztáson.

Erre az egyik farkas alakban lévő társuk felmordult, gyanítottam, hogy Jacob lehetett. Sam szigorúan nézett rá, mire lesunyta a fejét.

- Jól van, gyűlöljetek csak – nézett végig rajtuk Bella. – Ettől könnyebb a sekélyes lelketeknek.

- Te is tudod, hogy nem tűrhetjük el, hogy itt maradj – nézett rá a vezér.

- Téged még meg is értlek, Sam – nézett rá. – Véded a néped. De ők… - nézett a magas fiú háta mögé – ők szimplán gyűlölnek. Gyűlölnek valamiért, amiről még csak nem is tehetek. Szánalmas. Tudjátok, mit gondolok? Állandóan megszóljátok a fehér embert, hogy lenéz és megkülönböztet benneteket. Hogy ki vagytok közösítve mindenhonnan, és rezervátumba zártak benneteket. Hogy van képetek ezt mondani, miközben ti sem viselkedtek másként? Legszívesebben bezárnátok, vagy a világból is kiirtanátok bennünket.

- Ne hasonlítsd össze a két dolgot – vetette ellen Sam. – Az emberek nem végeztek akkora pusztítást bennünk, mint amit egy vámpír képes.

- Nem? Megkérdeznéd erről a kérdésről a nagyapádat is?

- Ennek semmi köze hozzád! – hárították el a kérdést idegesen, mert azért érezték, hogy van igazság abban, amit Bella mond.

- Talán – nézett végig rajtuk hidegen Bella. - De talán elgondolkodtat néhány dolgon. Már amennyire képesek vagytok gondolkodni. És tudjátok, mi a másik szánalmas dolog? Hogy ti neveztétek magatokat barátnak… ti, akik a bajban hagyjátok magára az embert. Akkor, mikor szükség lenne a segítségetekre. És tudnátok is segíteni, ha akarnátok. De tudjátok mit? Ha így látjátok helyesnek, tegyétek ezt. De alkalomadtán ezen is elgondolkodhatnátok.

- Befejezted? – kérdezte Sam.

- Azt sem tudom, eddig minek strapáltam magam, úgysem fogtatok fel belőle egy szót sem.

- Remek. Akkor egy órátok van, hogy elkotródjatok innen!

Normális hangnemben akartam válaszolni, de Bella megint megelőzött.

- Tartsd meg az egy órádat, Sam! Tíz percet kérünk itt, és tíz percet Charlie-nál.

- Ne merj a város közelébe menni! – rivallt rá Embry.

- Oké. Akkor kérlek, menj el Charlie-hoz és hozd el a bugyiimat – mondta egy gúnyos mosollyal Bella.

Ezúttal is Sam tűnt a legértelmesebbnek köztük.

- Egy óra – ismételte. – Utána nem akarunk itt látni titeket.

- Ötven évig – figyelmeztettem arra, amit ígért.

- Ötven évig – bólintott rá.

- Rendben. Gyere, Bella – fogtam meg a kezét, és magam után húztam a házba.

- Idióták – vágta be maga mögött az ajtót. Önmagához képest viszonylag finoman, hisz nem tört ki belőle az üveg.

- Bells, nyugi! Tudtuk, hogy ez lesz.

- Akkor is idióták!

- Indulnunk kéne – léptem oda hozzá, és megfogtam a kezét.

- Oké – józanodott ki a határozott hangtól. – Elvihetem a könyvedet?

- Persze – vontam vállat. – Rajtad kívül úgysem érdekel senkit. De… biztos, hogy haza akarsz menni? Csak még nehezebbé teszed a dolgot.

- El kell hoznom a cuccaimat. A papírjaimat, és néhány ruhát.

- Elhozom neked – ajánlottam fel.

- Itt mersz hagyni egyedül? – nézett rám értetlenül.

- Van annyi eszed, hogy ne menj ki a farkasok közé – cirógattam meg az arcát. – Legfeljebb negyed óra és itt vagyok.

- Várj! – nézett fel rám. – Írnék egy levelet Charlie-nak. Elviszed?

- Ha megígéred, hogy nem írsz benne semmi olyasmit…

- Megígérem. Csak szeretném, hogy tudja, jól vagyok…

- Rendben. De akkor gyorsan láss neki, fogynak a perceink.

Bella tíz perc alatt megírta a levelet, és tudom, zokogott volna, ha teheti. Így azonban csak néhány fájdalmas sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát, míg végül félbehajtotta a lapot, és a kezembe nyomta.

Még megbeszéltük, mi az, amire feltétlenül szüksége van, és mit hol találok.

- Siess vissza! – nézett rám szomorú szemekkel, mire bólintottam, és otthagytam.

Kiléptem az ajtón, és máris magamon éreztem a farkasok pillantását. Ennek ellenére, mivel még bőven benne voltunk az egy órában, nem aggódtam miattuk.

Alig két perc kellett csak, hogy elérjem Swan rendőrfőnök házát, és mivel tudtam, hol a kulcs, minden nehézség nélkül be tudtam jutni. Összepakoltam a Bella által kért cuccokat, majd a konyhaasztalra letettem a levelet, és már indultam is vissza Bellához. Tudtam, hogy ő nem merészkedik ki egyedül, de a farkasokban nem bíztam.

Be tudtam tartani, amit Bellának ígértem, még negyed óra sem telt bele, de már visszaértem hozzá.

- Készen állsz? – néztem rá, mikor beléptem a házba. A fotelban ült, lehajtott fejjel, csak akkor nézett fel, mikor szóltam hozzá.

- Persze – állt fel, és odajött hozzám, én azonban láttam, hogy csak megjátssza a könnyelműséget, belül igen csak össze van törve.

- Bells… - fogtam meg a kezét. – Ez mostantól mindig így lesz. Mire megszeretsz egy helyet, mindig odébb kell állnod. Ez kemény, tudom. De egy idő után nem fog ennyire megviselni.

- Tudom. Menjünk! – nézett fel rám, és elindultunk az ajtó felé.

Gondosan bezártam mindent, majd ahogy lesétáltam a veranda lépcsőjén, még egyszer jól megnéztem magamnak a házat. Rövid időn belül már másodszor búcsúztam tőle… szívszorító érzés volt. Bella, aki már elindult a kocsi fele, visszalépett hozzám.

- Te is nagyon szereted ezt a helyet, ugye?

Csak sóhajtottam és bólintottam.

- Ötven év múlva visszajöhetünk – emlékeztetett a kikötésre, de ez engem abban a pillanatban annyira nem vígasztalt.

- Tudom – pillantottam rá. – Induljunk!

Határozottan rábólintott ő is, így beszálltunk a kocsiba, indítottam, és nekivágtunk az utunknak az ismeretlen fele.


	5. Chapter 5

Alig húsz perc alatt értünk Port Angeles határába, de addig egyetlen szót sem beszélgettünk. Mindkettőnket éppen eléggé lekötöttek a gondolataink. Én a farkasokon gondolkodtam, Bella pedig talán azon, hogy el kellett hagynia Forksot, és az apját. Elégé ijesztő lehetett neki csak úgy nekivágni az ismeretlennek. A város határában azonban lekanyarodtam egy erőbe vezető bekötőútra. Bella csodálkozva nézett rám, mire sóhajtottam.

- Figyelj, kislány, ezt a kocsit vissza kell vinnünk, de valamivel tovább is kell mennünk, úgyhogy a legjobb lenne, ha vennék egy másikat.

- Csak úgy veszel egy kocsit? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Bella. Elmosolyodtam. Őt soha nem érdekelték az ilyen dolgok. Imádta az ezer éves furgonját, és Edward hiába próbált kéthetente a nyakába sózni valami csillogó-villogó luxuskocsit, mindig elutasította.

- A gyerekeim évente vesznek maguknak egyet. Most már én is megengedhetem magamnak. A Mercedeszem három éves. És szükségünk is van rá. A kérdés csak az, hogy… addig mit kezdjünk veled?

- Megvárlak ebben a kocsiban – vonta meg a vállát.

- Biztos? Nem lesz gond? Ne hagyjalak inkább addig itt a kocsival, ahol nincsenek emberek, és nem túl nagy a kísértés?

- Lehet, hogy a városban nagyobb a kísértés, de jobban visszatart, hogy megláthatnak. Ha véletlenül erre tévedne valaki, itt tanúk nélkül elkaphatnám – érvelt, és be kellett látnom, valahol igaza van.

- Oké, akkor mehetünk tovább – bólintottam rá, és beindítottam a motort.

- Behajtottunk a városba, és egy BMW kereskedés előtt kötöttünk ki.

- Ez lehet, hogy hosszú lesz – mondtam Bellának, mielőtt kiszálltam. – Ha bármi gond van, csak mondd ki a nevem, és itt leszek, rendben?

- Persze. De ne aggódj, nem lesz gond! Majd hallgatok zenét addig, vagy olvasom a könyvedet. Látod, milyen jó, hogy elhoztam?

Csak halványan rámosolyogtam, kiszálltam a kocsiból, és biztos, ami biztos, bezártam az ajtókat. Nem mintha ez néhány másodpercnél tovább visszatarthatná Bellát, de ez talán elég idő ahhoz, hogy itt teremjek, és visszafogjam, ha bármi adódna.

Átkozott bürokrácia… ezer papírt töltettek ki velem, és az igazolványomtól kezdve a bankkártyámig mindent leellenőriztek háromszor, így több, mint két órába belekerült, mire autóhoz jutottam. Általában a végtelen türelmemről vagyok híres, de ez most kissé kiborított. Gyanítom, ebben leginkább az amúgy is feszült hangulatomnak volt legnagyobb szerepe.

Mikor végre megkaptam a kulcsokat, kijártam az udvarból, és gyorsan megbeszéltem Bellával, hogy kövessen a másik kocsival a kölcsönzőig. Ott megszabadultunk a bérelt kocsitól, és a BMW-vel folytattuk az utunkat.

Útközben teljesen elmerültem a gondolataimban. Fogalmam sem volt, hova menjünk, csak úgy hajtottam, bele a vakvilágba. Nem volt kedvem hazamenni, és még nem is volt igazán aktuális egy nyüzsgő kisváros szélére telepíteni Bellát. Így csak mentem, amerre kanyargott alattunk az út, és úgy gondoltam, majd spontán megállunk valahol, ahol nem olyan nagy a népsűrűség.

Egy órája száguldhattam már minden konkrét cél nélkül, mikor Bella rám szólt.

- Carlisle, állj meg!

A hangja olyan határozott volt, hogy engedelmeskednem kellett. Nem tudtam ugyan, hogy mi a baj, csak félrehúzódtam az út szélére. A forgalom határozottan gyér volt ezen a vidéken, úgyhogy nem kellett amiatt aggódnom, hogy bárkinek is útban leszünk.

- Mi a baj, Bella? – néztem rá kíváncsian.

- Nagyon haragszol rám? – kérdezte halkan, és nem nézett a szemembe, ami azt jelezte számomra, hogy tényleg tart attól, hogy neheztelek rá valamiért.

- Miért? Mert kiosztottad a farkasokat? Megérdemelték – mondtam halványan mosolyogva, pedig sejtettem, hogy nem ez az aggodalma tárgya.

- Tudod, hogy nem erre gondoltam… - nyelt egy nagyot.

- Nem, Bells, nem haragszom – fogtam meg a kezét. - Csak… nem akarom, hogy butaságot csináljunk. Nem akarom, hogy a kétségbeesett helyzetünk olyan lépésekre sarkalljon bennünket, amiket később megbánnánk mindketten. Most mindkettőnknek nehéz… mindketten elég mélyen vagyunk, és egymásra vagyunk utalva… de ez nem jelenti azt…

- Carlisle, ne… nem kell magyarázkodnod. Ha így érzed… sajnálom… felejtsd el – hajtotta le a fejét. – Nem akartalak megbántani.

- Bells… szó sincs erről… - próbáltam megnyugtatni. Megcirógattam az arcát, és finoman magam felé fordítottam. - Csak ez a helyzet… most nem vagyunk képesek tisztán látni még a saját érzéseinket sem…

- Elmondhatok neked egy titkot? – nézett fel rám először, mióta megálltunk.

- Ha úgy érzed, megtisztelsz a bizalmaddal.

- Emlékszel még arra az ezerszer elátkozott szülinapomra, mikor… összevarrtad a karom?

- Persze – bólintottam rá. Nehéz is lett volna elfelejteni azt az estét, mikor mindez a katasztrófa-sorozat elkezdődött.

- Ültem az asztalodon a dolgozószobádban, és görcsben volt a gyomrom. Hallottad, hogy a szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről?

- Nem lehetett nem hallani – idéztem fel az emlékeimet összevont szemöldökkel. - De abban a helyzetben ez érthető volt.

- Frászt. Még mindig nem érted, miről beszélek. Nem Jaspertől féltem. Ez miattad volt. Soha korábban nem voltál még ilyen közel hozzám, és… nem tudom, mi történt akkor, de… az érintésed, a közelséged, a hangod… olyan hatással volt rám, amit korábban el sem tudtam képzelni. Halandóként éveket adtam volna az életemből, hogy akkor, ott megcsókolj.

- Bella… - lehajtottam a fejem. Abban a pillanatban nem tudtam mit mondani erre, pedig mindig azt hittem, hogy engem már nem érhetnek meglepetések. De akkor, ott Bellának sikerült meglepnie. Újra felidéztem azt a jelenetet, immár annak fényében, amit mondott, és be kellett látnom, hogy voltak jelei annak, amit mondott, még akkor is, ha akkor ezt nem vettem észre. Vagy nem akartam észrevenni. A ragyogó szeme, a határozott állítása, hogy én nem kárhozhatok el… a hangja…

- Ne… - nézett félre. – Mondtam, hogy nem kell mentegetőznöd. Nem azért mondtam, hogy ezzel… valamit kicsikarjak tőled. Csak akartam, hogy tudd, hogy ezt nem a… kétségbeesett helyzetünk hozta ki belőlem. És hogyha ezzel kellemetlen pillanatokat szereztem neked… sajnálom. És tudom, hogy neked ott van Esme…

- Ha ilyen egyszerű lenne a képlet, akkor arra kérnélek, felejtsük el, ami történt, és legyél a lányom – mondtam halkan, de ezúttal én nem tudtam a szemébe nézni. – De már nem tudom, hogy Esme tényleg ott van-e nekem… Ugyanakkor azt sem szeretném, ha… ha… elveszíteném őt… szóval nem szeretném, hogy a fájdalmam és a csalódás hajtson a karjaidba úgy, hogy magam sem tudom, mi van mögötte mélyebben. Várjunk ezzel az egésszel egy kicsit Bells, kérlek! Olyan sok dolog van függőben… várjuk meg, míg minden letisztul, és beszéljünk újra, rendben? – kértem, és minden szavamat komolyan gondoltam. Saját magam számára is furcsa volt, de nem akartam élből elutasítani. Ahogy akkor ránéztem, éreztem már, hogy valami mocorog a talán tényleg nem is létező lelkem mélyén. Valami, amiből még akármi is lehet. Ennek ellenére hiú ábrándokba sem akartam kergetni, hisz nem akartam ilyen könnyen feladni a házasságomat Esmével, ami egy évszázada kitöltötte az életemet.

- Rendben – sóhajtott. – Menjünk tovább!

Sóhajtottam, és beindítottam a motort. Ragozhattuk volna még tovább a dolgot, de csak kínos perceket szereztünk volna magunknak és egymásnak. Annyi mindent át kellett volna gondolnom… de ahhoz nyugodt körülmények kellettek volna. Leülni a forksi ház verandájának lépcsőjére, nézni az erdőt, lecsillapítani a száguldozó gondolataimat, és józanul áttekinteni az egész helyzetet. Mérlegelni, hogy mit várhatok még a feleségemtől… beszélni Esmével… bármit megadtam volna azért, hogy tudjam, ő mit akar. De nem tudtam, és a forksi ház is a múlté volt, jó időre. Reménytelen helyzet volt, és a közeljövő sem kecsegtetett fényes kilátásokkal.

Száguldottam, ki tudja hova, és próbáltam kissé elterelni a gondolataimat, és arra gondoltam, Bellát sem ártana kizökkenteni a töprengésből.

- Rájöttem… - sandítottam rá fél szemmel, míg a másikkal az utat figyeltem.

- Mire? – kapta fel a fejét Bella.

- Hogy mit kóstoltatnék meg veled.

- Mit? – ráncolta a szemöldökét.

- A musztángot.

- Mit? - nézett rám döbbenten. - Miért pont azt?

- Mert amikor dühös vagy, olyan vagy, mint egy makrancos, vad, szelídíthetetlen csikó. Szabad és öntörvényű – mosolyodtam el, mikor felidéztem, hogy leteremtette Bella a vele szemben álló, erősen túlerőben lévő vérfarkasfalkát.

Ezen egy pillanatra eltűnődött, majd újra rám nézett. – És amikor nem vagyok dühös?

- Akkor olyan vagy, mint egy kiscica. Kedves, szelíd, szemlélődő. De a cicát nem kóstoltatnám meg veled.

- Ennek örülök – mondta megkönnyebbülten, majd megcsóválta a fejét. – Érdekes ilyen megvilágításban látni magamat.

- Megbántottalak? – néztem rá óvatosan.

- Dehogy – nézett vissza rám. – Csak elgondolkodtam, hogy milyen állat lenne, ha magamban össze tudnám gyúrni ezt a két dolgot.

- Nem biztos, hogy össze kell – tűnődtem el. – Mindannyiunknak több énje van.

- Téged még sosem láttalak dühösnek.

- Ilyen a természetem – vontam vállat. – De nem vagyunk egyformák, pont ez a szép a világban.

- Én mindig is elég hirtelen természet voltam – vont vállat Bella.

- Ez nem baj – nyugtattam meg. – Sőt… ki tudsz adni magadból rengeteg mindent ami engem még sokáig belülről mardos.

Ebben a pillanatban a kocsi egy sípolással jelezte, hogy ideje lenne tankolnunk, és emlékeztem, hogy nem rég mentünk el egy tábla mellett, ami öt kilométerre jelzett egy benzinkutat.

Megálltunk tankolni, és utána bementem a shopba fizetni. Váltottam néhány szót az ott lévő idősebb hölggyel, akinek gondolom kapóra jött a ritka kuncsaft, így kiélhette a közlési szenvedélyét.

Mikor öt perccel később visszaültem a kocsiba, feltűnt, hogy Bella milyen ideges.

- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem, de mire válaszolt volna, megcsörrent a mobilom. Esme hívott. Kicsit meglepett ez a dolog, így bármilyen jók a reflexeim, hiába kaptam Bella után, kisurrant a kocsiból. Becsukta az ajtaját, és nyugalomra intett. Mutatta, hogy vegyem fel a telefont. Nem voltam nyugodt miatta, de mikor az épület mellett álló kis asztalkához telepedett, felvettem a telefont.

- Szia! – köszöntem a feleségemnek.

- Szia Carlisle! – szólt bele Esme kissé bizonytalanul. - Én… Bella hívott, és azt kérte, hívjalak fel. Azt mondta, megbántottalak a múltkor… én csak... Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni.

Bellára néztem, és legalább azt megértettem, miért volt olyan izgatott.

- Semmi baj, Kicsim – mondtam a telefonba. – Minden rendben otthon?

- Persze. A gyerekek hamarosan jönnek haza az iskolából, én pedig dolgozom. De inkább te mesélj, minden rendben veletek? Mintha Bella azt mondta volna, hogy már nem vagytok Forksban.

- El kellett jönnünk.

- De hát miért? – kérdezte Esme értetlenül.

- A farkasok miatt - próbáltam kíméletesen elmondani a történteket.

- Farkasok? – kérdezett vissza döbbenten.

- A vérfarkasok is visszatértek Forksba.

- Ez is miattunk…

- Esme, kicsim… - próbáltam leállítani, mielőtt valami újabb butaságba lovallja bele magát. – A farkasok régen is ott voltak, és békésen megfértünk egymás mellett. Az egyezségünk lehetővé tette, hogy minden gond nélkül…

- Te, meg az egyezséged – szakított félbe a feleségem cinikusan. – Mindig, mindennél fontosabb volt neked. Csak azt tehettük, csak oda mehettünk, amit a hülye egyezséged engedett!

- Esme, az egyezség két dologban köti a kezünket, és úgy tudtam, egyiket sem állt szándékunkban soha megszegni. Vagy tévedek?

- Nem, Carlisle, nem tévedsz – mondta némileg békülékenyen. - Csak ezt én akarom így látni, és nem azért, mert a buggyant indiánjaid rákényszerítenek. Érzed a különbséget?

- Igen, azt hiszem igen. Ettől függetlenül a farkasok visszatértek Forksba, és elkergettek bennünket.

- Miért? Történt valami?

- Nem, nem történt semmi, csak nem bíznak abban, hogy Bella be tudja tartani az egyezséget.

- És te ennyitől feladtad? Néhány kölyökfarkas megijesztett?

- Nem ijesztett meg, csupán megértettem az aggodalmukat. És nem állt szándékomban szembeszállni velük. Nem kényszeríthettem Bellát sem arra, hogy szembeszálljon Jacob Blackkel, hisz pár napja még barátok voltak. És még arra a helyre is szükségünk lehet a későbbiekben. Bár most ötven évig nem mehetünk vissza. Ezt a feltételt szabták.

- Ötven év? Az alatt a ház is összedől. Hogy mehettél ebbe bele? – jött a számonkérő reakció.

- Nem igazán volt választásom.

- Ez a legegyszerűbb mentség. Észrevetted már, hogy bármi történik, két dologgal mentegetőzöl? Ez az egyik, a másik pedig, hogy a családért tetted.

- Ez azért vagy így, mert általában ez az igazság, és ezt te is tudod - sóhajtottam.

- Hát persze. Mindegy, nem is számít. Most hazajöttök?

- Nem tudom. Nem biztos, hogy ilyen hamar be kell dobnunk Bellát a mélyvízbe. Túl közel lenne az emberekhez.

- Te választottad ezt a házat, Carlisle – szakított félbe újfent Esme, és éreztem a szemrehányást a hangjában.

- Veletek egyetértésben. Igaz, hogy akkor még csak négyünk érdekeit kellett figyelembe vennem, de mind a négyen beleegyeztetek.

- Gondolhatod, hogy Jasper csak a te kedvedért!

- Jasper sosem vállalna kockázatot senki kedvéért, ha nem biztos benne, hogy nem lesz gond.

- A fiadról beszélsz, Carlisle! Jasper ugyanolyan gyerek, mint a többiek, hiába bizonygatod időnként az ellenkezőjét!

- Jasper több mint kétszer olyan idős, mint te, Esme! – figyelmeztettem finoman.

- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy én is gyerek vagyok? – kérdezte sértődötten, és azt hiszem, ez volt az a pillanat, mikor végleg belefáradtam a vitába.

- Esme, mégis mit vársz tőlem? Őszintén… mit kellene tennem?

- Nem tudom, Carlisle… tényleg nem tudom. Talán már nem várok semmit – mondta szomorúan. Egy kicsit a szívembe vágott ezzel a mondattal, de már percek óta számítottam valami hasonlóra. Ennek ellenére nem mondtam rá semmit, míg meg nem ijedt a saját kijelentésétől.

- Ne haragudj, Carlisle! Én… én nem…

- Semmi baj, Kicsim! Csak arra kérlek, gondold át ezt a dolgot még egyszer. Nyugodtan… gondolj át mindent. És ha jutottál valamire, hívj, rendben?

- Rendben, Carlisle, hívni foglak – ígérte, és letette a telefont.

Üveges szemekkel meredtem magam elé egy percig, pedig igazából semmi olyasmi nem történt, amire nem számítottam. Az első vitánk óta benne volt a levegőben, hogy már semmi olyat nem tudok tenni, ami jó lenne Esmének, hiába próbálkozom. A család széthullása benne is megszakított valamit. Nem hibáztattam ezért, de arra sem voltam hajlandó, hogy magamat hibáztassam. Fura ellentmondás volt ez, időnként szinte teljesen szétszakított. Ennek ellenére most végképp a kezébe adtam a döntést, és csak várhattam, hogy mire jut. Úgy gondoltam, bárhogy dönt, el fogom fogadni, hisz hiábavaló lenne ráerőltetni bármit is. Csak mindkettőnket boldogtalanná tennénk. Ennek ellenére szerettem volna, ha még egyszer megpróbáljuk helyrehozni a dolgainkat, bár nem sok esélyt láttam arra, hogy sikerüljön.

Bella néhány perccel később ült vissza mellém az autóba.

- Miért volt erre szükség? – néztem rá szomorúan.

- Csak adni akartam neki egy esélyt, hogy helyrehozza a dolgaitokat, mielőtt… Így tartottam fairnek. De úgy tűnik, ezt is elszúrta.

- Bella, én nem akarom ezt ilyen könnyen feladni!

- Tudom – fogta meg a kezem. – Meg akarod várni, míg ő maga mondja ki…

Ebben a pillanatban felkapta a fejét, és mélyen beszívta a levegőt, bennem pedig csak akkor tudatosult, hogy egy újabb kocsi érkezett a benzinkútra, és veszélyesen közel álltak meg hozzánk. Bella elsötétülő szemén láttam, hogy ezt ő is így érzi. Minden további kérdés nélkül beindítottam a motort, és elindultam.

Pár perccel később fordultam hozzá.

- Jól vagy?

- Ez szörnyű volt – szorította össze a szemét. – Kis híján…

- Tudom, kislány, tudom – fogtam meg a kezét egy pillanatra. – De ügyes voltál.

- Ha nem indulsz el másodperceken belül…

Lassítottam, és végül lehúzódtam az út szélére.

- Bella, ez az érzés most még teljesen normális – fogtam meg a kezét. – Hosszú idő kell, míg le tudod küzdeni. Mindannyian így kezdtük, még én is! És nem vagy egyedül… segítek!

- Köszönöm, Carlisle – szorította meg a kezem. – Nyugodtam mehetünk ám tovább… csak meg kell emésztenem ezt az érzést. Szörnyen letaglózó…

Csak bólintottam, és beindítottam a kocsit. Nem akartam még tovább kínozni ezzel a szituációval, úgyis bőven lesz még hasonló.

- Amúgy hova megyünk?

- Fogalmam sincs – vallottam be őszintén.

- Az jó – mosolyodott el halványan. - Majdnem olyan, mint Renéével. Mindig így mentünk nyaralni. Csak beültünk a kocsiba, hogy valahol majd kikötünk.

Csak visszamosolyogtam rá, és aztán megint hallgatásba burkolóztunk.

Alig tettünk meg tíz mérföldet, mikor újra megcsörrent a mobilom. Csak megcsóváltam a fejem, és fel sem akartam venni. Mikor Bella látta ezt, megnézte, hogy ki a hívó.

- Jasper – nyújtotta felém a telefont. Úgy gondolta, csak a feleségemmel nem akarok beszélni. Igaza volt, így egy sóhajjal elvettem a telefont, és felvettem.

- Szia! – szóltam bele.

- Szia Carlisle! Jól vagy?

- Remekül – mondtam lehangoltan. - Hallottad?

- Ezt nem lehetett nem hallani. Segíthetek?

- Ilyen messziről nem tudsz… és különben is…

- Egy próbát azért megér, nem? Ha esetleg sikerül, felcsapok telefonos csodadoktornak – mondta Jasper, én pedig nem tudtam ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy némi nyugalommal töltse el a lelkem, ha csak időlegesen is.

- Rendben, próbáld meg – adtam be a derekam. – Hol vagy? Tudsz beszélni?

- Igen. Fent vagyok a szirten.

Elmosolyodtam, ahogy magam elé idéztem Jasper kedvenc helyét. Bárhol is éltünk, ő néhány napon belül megtalálta a környék leggyönyörűbb pontját. Elvégre ő mindig mindenkit elárasztott békével és nyugalommal, de valahol saját magának is meg kellett találnia ezeket az érzéseket.

- Ezért most egy kicsit irigyellek – mondtam neki, ugyanakkor én is éreztem már, hogy egy kicsit könnyebb a lelkem. Nem volt olyan intenzív a változás, mintha itt lett volna mellettem, de azért érezhető volt. – El tudod mondani, mi folyik otthon?

- Hát… apa… sok jóval nem tudlak kecsegtetni.

Jasper ritkán szólított apának, már csak azért sem, mert nem volt lényeges korkülönbség köztünk. Legalábbis közel sem annyi, mint a többiekkel. Inkább csak akkor akadt erre példa, mikor éjszakákat beszélgettünk át mi ketten, világmegváltó filozófiai kérdésekről, vagy más komoly dolgokról. Ebből azt a következtetést vontam le, hogy most is kemény dolgokról lesz szó.

- Erre már rájöttem – sóhajtottam. – De mi történt?

- Hosszú ideje figyelem Esmét… - kezdett bele Jasper. – Napról napra növekszik benne a feszültség… elégedetlenség… nem is tudom. Nem tudnám szavakba önteni. Időnként dühös, időnként…

Jasper keresgélte a szavakat, hogy megfoghatatlan érzéseket szavakba öntsön, de engem aggodalommal töltött el, amit mondott. – Ugye nem fog semmi butaságot csinálni?

- Nem, emiatt nem kell aggódnod. Amit érez…nem ilyen jellegű. Inkább csak… nem találja önmagát… a helyét a világban, és ez megijeszti… sőt, legtöbbször dühíti. Sok minden átértékelődött benne, ez tény, de nem akar bántani senkit, ebben biztos vagyok.

Ez legalább egy szempontból megnyugtatott. Féltem attól, hogy Esme a miattam érzett dühe, vagy csalódása, vagy ki tudja mi miatt elveszíti a fejét. Azt aztán végképp nem bocsátaná meg nekem, sem önmagának.

- Azt mondod, sok mindent átértékelt?

- Carlisle, amit mondani fogok, csupán az én feltételezésem, ne vedd készpénznek. Én csak az érzéseit ismerem, nem a gondolatait.

- Mondd, Jasper!

- Tudod, ő öröknek és megingathatatlannak hitte a családunk egységét. És most hogy ez megbomlott, rájött, hogy semmi nem lehet örök…

- Még a kapcsolatunk sem – sóhajtottam szomorúan. – Így gondolod?

- Nem tudom. Talán csak folyton arra emlékeztetjük, ami történt. Arra, hogy bár mi itt vagyunk, a többiek elhagytak bennünket. Tudod, hogy Edward volt a kedvenc fia – találgatott Jasper. – Velünk szemben is kiakad néha, nem csak veled. Tulajdonképpen nem tudom, mi indította el benne ezeket a dolgokat, csak azt érzem, amit érez. És sokszor kifutna a világból, és semmi sem jó neki, ami történik. Talán valami nagyon nagy változásra lenne szüksége, hogy újra magára találjon.

- Úgy érted, hogy…

- Nem, apa, nem… nem feltétlenül arra gondoltam, hogy a kapcsolatotok… Talán csak el kellene utaznia valahova messzire… valahova, ahol még nem járt… egy olyan világba, ahol minden más, mint itt… nem tudom. Ezt a döntést neki kell meghoznia.

- Tudom. Én is rá bíztam. Csak… szeretnék valahogy segíteni – sóhajtottam fájdalmasan.

- Tudom, de most nem tudsz – próbált vigasztalni Jasper. - Én néha próbálok neki segíteni, de ha észreveszi, akkor rám is mérges lesz.

- Tényleg nem tehetünk semmit? – kérdeztem reménytelenül.

- Nem. Nem, addig, míg ő nem tisztázta magában a dolgokat.

- Hát jó… ha te így látod… te vagy most mellette, jobban tudod, mi zajlik benne. De ha bármit tehetek mégis, kérlek, szólj! És… vigyázzatok rá nagyon!

- Úgy lesz, Carlisle! Veletek mi van? Merre jártok?

- A hegyekben. De nem tudom, hova mehetnénk.

- Hm… ha elfogadsz egy szükségjavaslatot…

- Bármit, Jasper – csaptam le a lehetőségre. Tudtam, hogy Jasper is nagyon sokat kóborolt, mielőtt találkozott Alice-szel, így van tapasztalata, és az ötleteire érdemes odafigyelni.

- Régen volt egy kisház Cornville-től egyórányi autóútra a hegyekben. Abban az időben pásztorok éltek ott...

Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, amiből azt a következtetést vontam le, hogy annak idején összetűzésbe keveredhetett azokkal a bizonyos pásztorokkal, de eszembe sem jutott a múltja miatt szemrehányást tenni neki. Épp elegen megtették helyettem, inkább abban akartam segíteni neki, mióta csak ismertem, hogy elfelejthesse azokat az éveket.

- Lehet, hogy már meg sincs, de egy próbát megér – folytatta végül. - Átküldöm a térképet a telefonodra egy órán belül.

- Köszönöm, Jaz! – mondtam hálásan. – Jó, hogy rád most is számíthatok.

- Ez a minimum. Vigyázzatok magatokra! És ha bármit tudok segíteni, csak hívj!

- Rendben, Jasper, hívni foglak – ígértem, mire Jasper letette a telefont.

- Üveges tekintettel bambultam magam elé, míg Bella meg nem fogta a karom.

- Carlisle, állj meg! Ilyen lelkiállapotban nem lehet vezetni. Álljunk meg valahol!

Nem akartam hallgatni rá, de végül megadtam magam, és az első földútra, ami az erdőbe vezetett, befordultam. Leállítottam a kocsit, és lehunytam a szemem.

- Magadra hagyjalak? – kérdezte szelíden Bella, de csak megráztam a fejem.

- Nem kell elmenned. Nálad sokkal rosszabbhoz vagyok szokva.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül.

- Edward – húztam el a számat, mire megértőn bólintott. – Edward mindig, minden gondolatomat hallotta, és ezt az érzést nagyon utáltam. Nem lehettem dühös, nem lehettem szomorú úgy, hogy ő ne tudott volna erről. Nem gondolhattam végig semmit a tudta nélkül. Te el nem tudod képzelni, hogy ez milyen érzés. A vége fele már tudtam kontrollálni a saját gondolataimat. Kizárni a fejemből azt, amihez semmi köze nem volt. De ezzel megfosztott a saját gondolataim nagy részétől. Az, hogy te itt vagy mellettem… ezzel nincs semmi gond.

- Oké - bólintott rá. – De azért kiszállnék egy kicsit kinyújtani a lábam. Itt leszek a kocsi mellett, megígérem.

A levegőbe szagoltam, de mivel még messziről sem hozta emberek szagát a szél, rábólintottam, és Bella kiszállt a kocsiból.

Újra lehunytam a szemem, és a gondolataimba mélyedtem. Képtelen voltam elhinni, hogy egy százéves házasság, egy százéves szerelem így véget érjen. Bár, ha megvizsgáltam a saját érzéseimet… én magam is úgy éreztem kissé, hogy semmi értelme tovább erőltetni, hisz csak a vitákat folytathatnánk tovább.

Szerettem volna Jaspert megkérdezni, hogy az én érzéseimből mit tud kiolvasni, de ezt aztán végképp nem akartam Bella előtt. Nem mintha nem bíztam volna benne. Még azok után is bíztam benne, hogy bevallotta, érez irántam valamit. Igen, még ennek ellenére is bíztam benne, hisz a viselkedése felnőtt embereket megszégyenítően tisztességes volt. Hisz még a saját érzései ellenére is a házasságomat próbálta menteni elsősorban. Eszembe jutottak az ápolónők a kórházban, akik minden lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül kikezdtek velem, holott tudták, hogy nős vagyok. És velük szemben itt van ez az alig tizennyolc éves kislány, aki azt próbálja szem előtt tartani, hogy nekem mi a jó. Hihetetlen volt.

Aztán a gondolataim visszatértek Jasper szavaira, és elgondolkodtam rajta. Igen, azt én is éreztem, hogy Esme valahol elveszítette önmagát, csak sokáig abban bíztam, hogy ezt a folyamatot vissza tudjuk fordítani, vagy legalábbis abban, hogy én és a kapcsolatunk is képesek leszünk vele együtt változni úgy, hogy az mindkettőnknek jó legyen. Hisz a világot a változás tartja lendületben, még akkor is, ha mi vámpírok vagyunk a legjobb példái a változatlanságnak. De akkor, abban a pillanatban úgy tűnt, hogy a kettőnk változásai már nem futnak tovább egymás mellett. Ijesztő elképzelés volt, és még akkor sem akartam feladni a reményt. Bellának ebben is igaza volt. Meg akartam várni, míg a feleségem maga mondja ki a végszót. Egészen addig bizakodtam, hogy még minden visszatérhet a régi kerékvágásba.

Úgy fél órával később a telefonom csipogása jelezte, hogy megérkezett Jasper térképe. Kinyitottam a szemem, és a telefonért nyúltam. Nagyjából beazonosítottam, hol lehetünk, bár nem volt könnyű, lévén sok mérföldre erdő vett körül minket minden irányból.

- Messze vagyunk? – kérdezte Bella. Ahogy felnéztem, láttam, hogy a kocsitól néhány méterre, egy kidőlt fatörzsön ücsörög, és valószínűleg a környezete szemlélésével töltötte az elmúlt bő fél órát. Kiszálltam, és odasétáltam mellé.

- Ha jól saccolom, másfél órányira lehetünk Cornville-től…

- A te tempódban?

- Igen – mosolyodtam el halványan. – Az én tempómban. És onnan még egy óra.

- Milyen lehet az a hely?

- Fogalmam sincs, Bells – tártam szét a kezem tanácstalanul. - Jasper szerint lehet, hogy már nem is létezik. Mindenesetre sok luxusra ne számíts.

- Nem azért kérdeztem. Én egy barlangban is elvagyok, ha úgy van. Csak kíváncsi voltam.

- Ha régen állt ott egy kis ház, és még maradt belőle valami, hamar helyrepofozhatjuk – tűnődtem el.

- És szerinted meddig kell ott maradnunk?

- Nem tudom, Bells. És pillanatnyilag nem is akarom törni a fejem. Semmi nem vár haza, máshova pedig ugyan hova mehetnék? Neked pedig egyelőre jó helyed lesz ott, távol az emberektől, és csak lépésről lépésre engedlek közelebb hozzájuk.

- Sajnálom, Carlisle – mondta, miközben a vállamra hajtotta a fejét.

- Talán ez volt megírva a csillagokban, és én nem tehettem semmit – sóhajtottam, és átkaroltam a vállát.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? – sandított fel rám félénken. - Bár nem akarlak én is kínozni, tudom, hogy van elég bajod…

- Kérdezz csak!

- Szóval… tudod, nekem tényleg az az elsődleges, hogy ha lehet, akkor… hogy rendbe jöjjön a házasságod Esmével… de hogyha mégsem, akkor…

- Akkor is szükségem lenne egy kis időre, Bells… száz évet nem tudok csak úgy sutba hajítani. Nem is akarok.

- Nem is ezt kérem. Csak annyit akartam tudni, hogy… esetleg… lenne-e esélyem arra, hogy egyszer majd…

- Bells… te egy gyönyörű, kedves lány vagy… és nagyon… jó vagy hozzám. Már akkor is jó voltál, mikor még nem voltál vámpír, és ez már akkor is sokat jelentett nekem.

- De?

- Nincs de – simogattam meg az arcát. – Most ennyit tudok mondani. És, hogy jó, hogy itt vagy velem.

- Ez nekem elég – mosolygott rám, és valami reményfélét láttam csillogni a szemében.

- Jól van, akkor ideje továbbmennünk – mondtam, és Bella rábólintott. Felálltunk, és elindultunk a kocsi fele.

- Már nyitottam a kocsiajtót, mikor megszólalt mögöttem.

- Carlisle…

Megfordultam, de nem számítottam arra, hogy ennyire közel áll hozzám, és talán ő sem számított arra, hogy ilyen hamar megfordulok. A tekintetünk összeakad, és bár Bella szeme vörösen izzott, engem teljesen elbűvölt abban a pillanatban. Felemeltem a kezem, és megcirógattam az arcát, majd a hüvelykujjammal végigsimítottam az szája gyönyörű ívét. Egy apró, izgatott sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát, és én már nem bírtam tovább ellenállni a csábításnak, odahajoltam hozzá, és megcsókoltam.

Először csak nagyon óvatosan, alig érintve az ajkát, majd ahogy éreztem, hogy beleremeg a teste, már határozottabban. Bella hozzám bújt és átölelt, amire válaszul elmélyítettem a csókot. Éreztem, hogy elgyengül a lába, így én is átöleltem, és erősen megtartottam. Hosszú percekig nem tudtunk elválni egymástól. Képtelen voltam betelni az ajka édes ízével, az ölelése pedig kimondhatatlanul jó érzés volt.

Mikor végül elhúzódtam tőle, még hosszú másodpercekig nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Talán meg akarta őrizni az érzést olyan sokáig, amíg csak lehet. Mikor végül rám nézett, megcirógattam az arcát.

- Tulajdonképpen mit szerettél volna?

- Csak azt akartam megkérdezni, hogy nem vezethetnék egy kicsit én is? – mosolyodott el halványan.

- Akkor három óra alatt sem érünk Cornville-be – hunyorítottam rá, mire csípőre tett kézzel megállt előttem.

- Na csak figyelj! – nézett rám pimaszul. – Amúgy pedig… nem érünk rá?

- De – bólintottam rá. – Tessék – nyújtottam felé a kocsikulcsot, mire elvette, és beült a kocsiba. Egy másodpercig még rajta felejtettem a tekintetem. Eltűnődtem, hogy mi lehet az, ami elbűvöl ebben a kislányban, de képtelen voltam megmagyarázni magamnak. Az egész lénye, a személyisége, a csodálatos mosolya… úgy összességében maga Bella… egyre jobban vonzódtam hozzá, ezt be kellett ismernem magamnak.

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd egy szempillantás alatt beültem mellé. Rám mosolygott, majd indított, és elindultunk utunk ismeretlen végcélja felé, ahol a következő… ki tudja, mennyi időt el fogjuk tölteni.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella az útra figyelt, én pedig időnként nem tudtam megállni, hogy rásandítsak. Ez a második csók nem ment ki a fejemből hosszú ideig. Maga az a tény sem, hogy én kezdeményeztem, hát még az érzés, amit kiváltott belőlem. Beleremegtem, ha csak felidéztem Bella illatát, az érintését.

- Még mindig lassú vagyok? – pillantott felém Bella, mikor egy alkalommal észrevette, hogy rá sandítottam. Ellenőriztem a kanyargós út ellenére időnként százhúsz fele járó sebességmutatót, és elmosolyodtam.

- Viszonylag jól érzed, mit bírnak az új reflexeid. És ez csak jobb lesz.

- Sosem értettem, hogy vezettek olyan gyorsan – csóválta meg a fejét. - Időnként frászt kaptam Edward mellett, bár ő sokszor még rá is játszott, úgyhogy nem csoda. Ha akkor tudtam volna, hogy milyen érzés… nem izgultam volna.

Csak rámosolyogtam, és tetszett, ahogy élvezi a sebességet.

- Milyen messze lehetünk még? – nézett rám nem sokkal később.

- Még egy háromnegyed óra… aztán Cornville előtt letérünk az útról a hegyek fele. Majd navigálok.

- Rendben – bólintott rá, és megint békés csend borult ránk.

Ahogy letértünk a műútról, meggyűlt a bajunk a természettel. Eleinte még köves volt az út, és már ez is lassított rajtunk, később pedig a kő is elfogyott alólunk, csupán földúton haladtunk tovább. Mivel a kis BMW-t nem ilyen terepre találták ki, sokszor inkább haladtunk az út mellett a fűben, mint az eső által járhatatlanul göröngyösre mosott úton.

- Hát, erre aztán tuti nem jár épeszű ember fia – csóválta meg a fejét Bella, mikor már majdnem egy órája zötykölődtünk.

Kénytelen voltam igazat adni neki, de ez nekünk kifejezetten jól jött. Én sem vágytam nagyon társaságra, ő pedig a saját és az emberiség érdekében, jobb, ha csak lassan próbál visszailleszkedni a társadalomba.

- Cseréljünk? – ajánlottam fel neki.

- Dehogy, nem azért mondtam. Csak mindig ilyennek képzeltem, mikor a mesékben az volt, hogy „ahol a madár se jár".

- Megtapasztalhatjuk az érintetlen természetet – ugrattam.

- Hát azt meg. Lombsátor alatt… tölthetjük az éjszakát. Jó ég, majdnem azt mondtam, hogy aludhatunk… Mikor tűnnek el ezek a régi reflexek?

- Csak hosszú idő múlva.

Megcsóválta a fejét, de mivel éppen belehuppantunk egy nem látható gödörbe, a továbbiakban az útra szegezte a tekintetét.

Egy jó negyedórával később bukkant fel előttünk a házikó. Mit mondjak… olyan volt, amilyenre számítottam. Aprócska, kőből készült épület, talán három helyiség lehetett benne. A falait masszívra építették, így nem fogott rajta az idő vasfoga, a tető azonban beomlott, az ablakok kitörtek, és feltételeztem, hogy odabent még egy háromlábú széket sem találunk.

- Hát, nem egy mézeskalács házikó – tanulmányozta Bella félrebillentett fejjel, miután leállította a motort. A lassan lemenő nap fénye még inkább előnytelen oldaláról világította meg, de Bella ezt még nem tudta leszűrni.

- Hamar helyrepofozzuk, ha nekiesünk – győzködtem, és kiszálltam a kocsiból.

Bella követte a példámat, és közelebb mentünk. Láthatóan évek óta nem járt erre senki, ahogy az ablakon benéztem, láttam, hogy hatalmas por és száraz levelek borítják odabent a padlót.

- Hogy akarsz ennek nekiállni?

- Holnap bemegyek a városba…

- Itt hagysz? – kapta fel a fejét döbbenten.

- Itt hagyhatlak?

- Persze – vont vállat némi tűnődés után. - Csak túlélem. Mondtam, hogy erre még a madár se jár. Nem félsz, hogy éhen halunk?

- Attól nem – nevettem el magam, végighordozva a tekintetem a környező hegyeken. Vadjuhok, antilopok, és hegyikecskék százai rejtőzhetnek a szirtek között. - Szóval bemegyek a városba, és megpróbálom kideríteni, kinek a tulajdonában áll ez a hely.

- De azzal felhívod magunkra a figyelmet - csodálkozott.

- Bells… ha nekiállok felújításhoz szükséges eszközöket és bútorokat venni anélkül, hogy ismernének, hogy egyáltalán tudnák, hogy mire használom… az sokkal feltűnőbb lenne. Olyan pletyka indulna belőle egy ekkora kisvárosban, hogy nem mossuk tisztára magunkat. Valószínű, hogy a kutyának se kell ez a hely, és ha még pénzt is kapnak érte… tárt karokkal fognak fogadni.

- Te tudod – hagyta rám végül, de azért még nem barátkozott meg a helyzettel.

- Gyere! – nyújtottam felé a kezem, és leültettem úgy tíz méterre a háztól a fűbe. Mellételepedtem, és a házikó romjaira szegeztem a tekintetem. – Engedd szabadon a fantáziád… - mosolyodtam el halványan. – Mit tudsz belelátni?

Bella egy pillanatra úgy nézett rám, amiben minden véleménye benne volt a helyről, meg az én fantáziámról, de aztán engedelmeskedett. Hátradőlt a fűben, és a könyökére támaszkodva nézte a házat.

- Bármi belefér?

- Bármi az égvilágon.

- Oké – gondolkodott el, és szinte hallottam, ahogy zörögnek a fogaskerekek a fejében. - Először is… hm… nem kellene kilógnia a környezetből… valami természetes tetőt szeretnék… és zöld ablakokat. Virágokkal. Sok virággal. És a ház körül is. Odabent pedig… úgy néztem, van két nagyobb helyiség, és egy kicsi. Mivel konyhára nincs szükségünk, mindegyikünknek lehet egy szobája…

Egy pillanatra elhallgatott és rám sandított, talán az járhatott a fejében, hogy elég lenne kettőnknek egy szoba, de végül nem tette szóvá a dolgot.

- Tudod, hogy tudom elképzelni ezt a házat? – nézett rám néhány másodperccel később összevonva a szemöldökét.

- Na hogy?

- Abszolút régimódian. Úgy értem… egyszerű, hagyományos bútorokkal… faragott székek, szép függönyök, mit tudom én.

Mosolyogva néztem rá, egyrészt, mert ő is egyre inkább látott fantáziát a helyben, másrészt, amit leírt, felidézett bennem régi emlékeket, mikor még Európában barangoltam.

- Mi az? – nézett rám fürkészőn, mikor látta, hogy elkalandozott a figyelmem.

- Igazi alpesi házacskát írtál le. Mintha Európa szívében járnánk.

- És nem tetszik?

- Dehogynem. Már látom is magam előtt. Csak néhány dolog hiányzik a képről.

- Mi?

- Néhány tehén a domboldalon, kolomppal a nyakában, macska, amint napozik a fal tövében, a ház körül rohangáló juhászkutya…

- És ez elképzelhetetlen? – tűnődött el.

- Még nem próbálkoztam ilyesmivel. Az, hogy a körülöttem élő emberek biztonságát próbáltam szavatolni, épp elég volt, soha nem akartam még egy kutya-macska miatt is aggódni. És ha nem köztünk nőne fel, valószínűleg el sem tűrné a jelenlétünket.

- Kislány koromban mindig szerettem volna kutyát, de Renée sosem foglalkozott vele.

- Bella, te lennél az első, aki… - nem fejeztem be a mondatot, így is megértette. Lehajtotta a fejét, és belátta, hogy igazam van, legalábbis egyelőre.

- A fürdőszobáról még nem beszéltünk – váltott témát hirtelen.

- Ahhoz vizet kell találnunk valahol a környéken – néztem körül, de látótávolságban nem volt. - Bár gyanítom, hogy van, mert a pásztorok mindig olyan helyen telepedtek le, ahol az állatoknak volt mit inni. Holnap megkeressük.

- De holnap nem leszel itthon…

- Délutánra már itt leszek. Lesz még bőven időnk.

- Lehet, hogy addigra felderítem a környéket – töprengett el.

- Ha megpróbálod, légy nagyon óvatos, rendben? – néztem rá.

- Az leszek, megígérem – próbált megnyugtatni, majd hanyatt dőlt a fűben, és a lassan felbukkanó csillagokra szegezte a tekintetét.

Követtem a példáját, de a ránk zuhanó enyhe éjszakában csak ritkán szólaltunk meg. Néhány apróságot beszéltünk csak meg a házzal kapcsolatban, vagy Bellát beszéltem le két ízben, hogy a szél hátán érkező illatok nyomába eredjen. Nem volt igazán szomjas, inkább csak a kíváncsisága vitte volna egy-egy antilop után, így inkább nem engedtem.

Másnap reggel nem túl nyugodt szívvel hagytam magára Bellát, de megnyugtatott, hogy úgysem jön erre senki, így nem lesz gond.

Bementem a városba, és a polgármesteri hivatalban kezdtem a reggelt. Ahogy sejtettem, a senkiföldjén lévő kis házikónk a város tulajdonában állt, és semmi hasznuk sem volt belőle. Ennek ellenére némileg bizalmatlanok voltak, és jó ideig próbáltak lebeszélni a dologról. Hogy nehezen megközelíthető, hogy nem tudják az ingóságaink biztonságát garantálni, ha nem tartózkodunk ott, hogy megtámadhatnak bennünket a vadállatok, hogy ki vagyunk téve az időjárás viszontagságainak, hogy ott nincs villany és más egyéb szolgáltatás… Egyikkel sem bírtak meghatni, úgyhogy néhány órával később beadták a derekukat.

A következő órákban a várost jártam, hogy minél gyorsabban be tudjak szerezni minden szükséges dolgot, amire első körbe szükségünk lesz rendbe szedni a házat, aztán siettem vissza Bellához.

Nem volt kirobbanó jókedve, és ez aggasztott.

- Történt valami, Bells? – léptem oda hozzá. A ház mellett ült a földön, és bambult maga elé. A kérdésemre csak megrázta a fejét. – Járt itt valaki? – csak újabb fejrázás. – Vadásztál?

Mikor erre sem válaszolt, megfogtam és megszorítottam a kezét.

- Szólalj meg, Bells, kérlek!

- Tudod, hogy ha egyedül vagy, megáll az idő? – nézett rám végre.

- Ez máskor is előfordul – mondtam. Tudtam, hogy ezzel nem vigasztalhatom, de ez volt az igazság. Én is ismertem ezt az érzést, ezért dolgoztam annyit, amennyit csak feltűnés nélkül lehetséges volt. - De most foglaljuk el magunkat, mit szólsz? Attól jobb kedved lesz. És írhatnánk egy fontossági listát a dolgokról. Rád bízhatom?

- Persze – élénkült fel a tekintete most, hogy volt mit csinálni. Hát igen, ennek a helynek ez a hátulütője. Azon kívül, hogy számoljuk a bárányfelhőket, sok mindennel nem tudjuk elfoglalni magunkat. Bár, ha majd eljutunk odáig, egy laptoppal és internettel fel lehet dobni a hangulatot. Nem voltam ugyan túlságosan megszállottja a modern technikának, de Bella legalább nem lenne elszigetelve a külvilágtól.

Akkor azonban még csak a takarítással voltunk elfoglalva, de még így is szárnyra kapott az idő. És estére Bella is elkészült a listájával. Csak átfutottam, és megdicsértem, milyen alapos munkát végzett.

- Holnap szeretnék veled menni – nézett rám, mikor aznapra befejezettnek nyilvánítottuk a munkát.

- Ez még nem túl jó ötlet – néztem rá szigorúan.

- Kérlek, Carlisle! Én itt megőrülök, ha még egy napig egyedül kell lennem.

- Oké, próbáljuk meg – adtam meg magam kelletlenül. – De a kocsiban maradsz!

- Behunyom a szemem, és nem veszek levegőt – ígérte lelkesen. Azt hiszem, bármit megígért volna, csak hogy ne kelljen egyedül maradnia.

~~ o ~~

Másnap még mindig nem voltam túl lelkes az ötlettől, hogy Bellát emberek közé vigyem, de olyan könyörgőn nézett rám, hogy nem tudtam visszautasítani. Hálából rám vigyorgott, adott egy puszit az arcomra, és mire egyet pislogtam volna, már a kocsiban ült. Ráadásul a kormánynál. Megcsóváltam a fejem, vettem egy nagy levegőt, és beültem mellé.

- Hova? – kérdezte, miközben elindultunk.

- Veszünk anyagot a tetőhöz, ajtót, ablakot, festékeket. Mára ennyi. És délután visszajövünk és bejárjuk a környéket.

- Remek – bólintott rá határozottan Bella, és egészen addig nem is beszélgettünk többet, míg ki nem értünk a műútra.

Nem kicsit aggódtam Bella miatt, de ezt nem akartam neki mutatni, mert az csak bosszantotta volna, és úgy még nehezebb kontrollálnia magát. Mindenesetre, ahogy beértünk a városba, tényleg nem vett levegőt, ami nagyban megkönnyítette a dolgát. Mikor harmadszor hagytam magára, már képes voltam egy kis hitelt adni neki, de attól még minden idegszálammal figyeltem rá, hogy ne legyen semmi gond.

Béreltünk egy utánfutót néhány napra, ami nagy segítségünkre volt a szükséges dolgok szállításában. Másra is bízhattuk volna mindezt, de egyelőre semmiképp nem akartam, hogy mások is tudjanak a rejtekhelyünkről, így inkább megoldottunk magunk.

Délben azonban kezdett kitisztulni az idő, várható volt, hogy hamarosan, ha csak rövid időre is, de kisüt a nap, így inkább úgy döntöttünk, hogy hazamegyünk.

A felhők közt átszűrődő derengésben Bella még jobb kedvre derült, és ennek örültem. Fel volt dobódva attól, hogy kimozdulhatott, büszke volt magára, hogy képes volt a kocsiban maradni, ami magunk között szólva tényleg nagy dolog volt, és amikor már letértünk az útról, lehúzta az ablakot, kirakta a kezét, és gyönyörködött, hogy csillog a bőre a napsütésben. Nem tehettem róla, de a jókedve rám is átragadt.

Mikor hazaértünk, annyi energia volt benne, hogy a tervezett séta helyett még jobban szétromboltuk a házat, ha ez egyáltalán még lehetséges volt. Mire leszállt az este, már csak a falak álltak. A régi ablakok, ajtók szomorúan hevertek a fűben, a padló maradványaival együtt.

Bella csípőre tett kézzel állt meg velem szemben, és pimaszul nézett rám.

- Igen? – álltam a pillantását egy kérdő félmosollyal.

- Eszméletlenül jól áll neked.

- Mégis mi? – néztem rá értetlenül, majd végignéztem magamon. Csupa poros és piszkos voltam, még az ingem is több helyen elszakadt. Nem hiába, még egy vámpírt is megvisel a komoly fizikai munka, még akkor is, ha tizedannyi idő alatt, minimális erőkifejtéssel tudja végrehajtani. Főleg, ha közben arra is figyelnie kell, hogy a ház falai épek maradjanak.

- Az, hogy… hogy is mondjam, hogy ne értsd félre… - kereste a szavakat - az, hogy nem vagy… tökéletes.

Ettől még értetlenebbül néztem rá, mire zavarba jött.

- Tudod, mióta csak ismerlek… minden pillanatban olyan voltál, mint akit akkor húztak ki a skatulyából. Lehetett reggel, este, éjszaka… munkában vagy otthon… egy ránc nem volt az ingeden, egy szösz a zakódon… annyira tökéletes voltál, hogy az már túl… sok. De ez most olyan… emberi… ha mondhatok ilyet – lépett közelebb, és ahogy megsimogatta az arcom, kőpor pergett mindkettőnk bőréről.

- Hm… - tettem úgy, mintha elgondolkodnék. – Szóval nem vagyok tökéletes… és én közel négyszáz éve élek már ebben a tévhitben.

- És akkor jövök én, egy újszülött, és rácáfolok – nevette el magát. – Nem is tudom, hogy jövök én ehhez! Rontani a nagy Dr. Cullen renoméját… De tényleg tetszik – tette hozzá már csak halványan mosolyogva.

- Örülök, hogy tudok még kellemes meglepetéseket okozni – mondtam állva a pillantását, de aztán vettem egy nagy levegőt. – Viszont bármennyire tetszik, le kellene mosnunk magunkról ezt a port. Szóval keressünk végre valami vizet!

- Már jó két napja keressük, nem? – lépett mellém Bella. Volt némi szemtelen kihívás a hangjában, hisz valóban minden nap elhatároztuk, hogy felfedezzük a környéket, de sosem jutottunk el odáig.

- Akkor ideje javítani a hatásfokunkon – bólintottam rá, és elindultunk.

- A víznek is van szaga? – nézett rám Bella kíváncsian.

- Nem jellemző, bár előfordulhat. Inkább fülelj, úgy előbb észreveszed.

- Fogadjunk, hogy te már hallod – vetett rám egy hitetlenkedő pillantást, mire csak vállat vontam.

- A tökéletesség már csak ezzel jár – ugrattam.

- Ez nem fair – bosszankodott. – Én is hallani akarom!

- Akkor állj meg, higgadj le, és fülelj! – torpantam meg, mire követte a példámat. – Mit hallasz?

Egy kis ideig nem szólt, lehunyta a szemét, és figyelt. – A szél zúgását – kezdte végül. – Valami apró állat matat a fűben… és valami vijjog…

- Sas – pillantottam az égre. – Magasan lehet. Ügyes vagy. Fülelj tovább!

- Hallom! – pattant fel a szeme boldogan. – Arra! – mutatott tőlünk balra, ahol egy kis facsoport zárta el előlünk a távolabbi kilátást. Mivel én is arra az irányra tippeltem volna, csak rábólintottam, és elindultunk.

Lassan keresztülsétáltunk az erdősávon, és az elénk táruló látvány festői volt. Kristálytiszta vizű tavacska verte vissza a lemenő nap narancs sugarait, amit egy nagyobb szikla közepéből csordogáló forrás táplált. Odasétáltam a partjára, és leguggoltam, hogy belemárthassam a kezem. Számomra kellemes volt, de gyanítom egy ember sziszegve rántotta volna vissza a kezét a hidegétől.

Bella néhány méterre állt tőlem, és teljesen megilletődött a természet eme rejtett gyöngyszemétől. Felálltam, és most én voltam, aki pimaszul néztem rá.

- Hölgyeké az elsőbbség – mondtam mosolyogva, mire kimondhatatlanul zavarba jött. Odasétáltam hozzá, és átkaroltam a vállát. – Mi a baj, Bells? Nem fogok leskelődni, ígérem. Úriember nem csinál ilyesmit, nekem még azt tanították.

- Kösz, Carlisle! – mondta, de még mindig nem oldódott fel. Számomra pedig ez a szemérmes zavar az arcán valahogy roppant vonzó volt. Mielőtt azonban eluralkodott volna rajtam az érzés, elindultam visszafele, és mivel még mindig átkaroltam Bella vállát, ő is jött velem.

- Keress egy váltás ruhát, és gyere le fürödni! – mondtam neki. – És ne aggódj, nem mozdulok a háztól, míg vissza nem jössz.

- Én nem… csak… - dadogott továbbra is. – De… törölközőm sincs, és…

- Bella, jó idő van, egy perc alatt megszáradsz. És már meg sem fázol.

- Oké – adta meg magát, és visszasétáltunk a házhoz. A kocsiban lévő táskájából kiszedte a ruháit, majd zavartan lehajtott fejjel elmenekült előlem.

Mosolyogva néztem utána, annyira aranyos volt. Egy pillanatra kísértett csak meg a gondolat, hogy utána menjek, de megígértem neki, hogy nem teszek ilyet, és én be akartam tartani a szavam. Inkább csak a lelki szemeim előtt képzeltem el a jelenetet, ennek a kísértésnek viszont képtelen voltam ellenállni. Láttam magam előtt, ahogy lassan megszabadul a ruháitól, ami az enyémhez hasonlóan piszkos és megviselt, és felfedi a gyönyörű testét. Tudtam, hogy még így is nagyon zavarban van, hogy biztosan tudja, nem lopakodtam utána, és a fákon és a madarakon kívül nem látja senki. Aztán lassan belesétál a vízbe, aminek a szelíd hullámai centiméterről centiméterre újra eltakarják előlem.

Csak sóhajtottam, és kinyitottam a szemem. Nem szabad erre gondolnom, szidtam le magam. Még semmiképpen sem.

Türelmesen megvártam, míg Bella visszajön, majd abban a reményben indultam én is fürödni, hogy a hűs víz majd lehűti az érzékeimet és a fantáziámat.


	7. Chapter 7

A következő napok a lázas munka jegyében teltek, és a kis házra két nap múlva már rá sem lehetett ismerni. Mondhatni majdnem kész voltunk vele, így inkább visszavettünk a tempóból és délutánonként a környéket jártuk, vagy bementünk a városba beszerezni néhány bútordarabot. Bár Bellát még mindig nem engedtem kiszállni a kocsiból, így is örült, hogy kimozdulhat. Attól nem tartottam, hogy így valami olyat veszek, ami nem tetszene neki, mert két nap alatt rájöttünk, hogy az esetben egy rugóra jár az agyunk. Vagy ez esetben is.

Felfedeztük a környező hegyeket, és egy vadászat alkalmával Bellát is meggyőztem arról, hogy nem fogunk éhen halni a környéken.

Esténként, ha nem is fáradtan, de a jól végzett munka örömével pihentünk meg, és egymás után elvonultunk fürdeni. Bella lassan azt is elhitte, hogy nem kukkolok, sőt, még törölközőt is vettem neki, amitől aztán végképp megnyugodott a lelke.

Az egésznapos elfoglaltság és a gyönyörű környezet egy kissé helyre tette mindkettőnk lelkét, így ezekben a napokban nem zuhantunk magunk alá.

Egy hete voltunk már ezen a helyen, és én éppen pancsoltam a tóban, mikor Bella valamiért utánam jött. Épp a víz alatt nézelődtem, mikor meghallottam, hogy utánam kiabál. Felbukkantam, de attól megint olyan zavarba jött, hogy visszafordult, és otthagyott. Én azonban hallottam a pánikot a hangjában, láttam a rémületet a szemében, így szempillantás alatt a parton teremtem, és fel is öltöztem. Az ingemen itt-ott átütöttek a vízcseppek, de akkor nem törődtem vele, Bella után suhantam, megfogtam a kezét, és magam felé fordítottam.

- Mi történt, Bella? – kérdeztem aggódva, mert még mindig ott ült a pánik az arcán.

- Edward idejön – nézett rám még rémültebben, mintha attól, hogy kimondta Edward nevét, máris itt állna mellettünk.

- Mi? – kérdeztem vissza meglepetten. – Bella… mi történt?

- Edward… - nézett rám, de aztán inkább nem ismételte meg, amit az előbb mondott.

Így nem megyek vele semmire, gondoltam. Úgy kapkodott levegő után, mintha tényleg szüksége lenne rá. Leültettem egy kidőlt fatörzsre, és leguggoltam elé.

- Szedd össze magad, kislány!

- Oké – bólintott nagyot nyelve. – Alice… felhívott az előbb. Edward hazalátogatott, és Esme elmondta neki, mi történt.

Ez várható volt előbb-utóbb. Edward már hetek óta nem járt otthon, így ideje volt, és abban sem kételkedtem, hogy az anyja mindent kitálal neki.

- De Esme nem tudja, hol vagyunk – néztem tűnődve Bellára.

- Szerinted? – kérdezett vissza cinikusan. – Elég volt csupán egy másodpercre belenéznie Jasper gondolataiba. Még térképet is kapott.

- Ez igaz – sóhajtottam.

- Jasper nem tehetett semmit – nézett rám.

- Tudom, kislány. Eszembe sem jut hibáztatni. De… akkor Edward mást is láthatott – gondolkodtam el, és ez a tény jobban aggasztott, mint szimplán az, hogy Edward ide jön.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Ha Alice is ott volt…

- Arra gondolsz, hogy… rólunk? – esett még jobban kétségbe, ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt.

Csak bólintottam, de Bella még jobban megijedt.

- Gondolod, hogy Alice látta?

- Elég nagy a valószínűsége. Mondhatni biztosak lehetünk benne.

- Nem értem – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Pontosan mit? – kérdeztem vissza, mert félelem helyett ezúttal valóban értetlenséget láttam az arcán.

- Azt, hogy… ha látták, akkor miért nem… próbálkoztak beleavatkozni? Megakadályozni? Miért tűrték el, ami történt?

- Nos… gondoljuk csak végig higgadtan – ültem le mellé. – Először is… emlékszel, mit mondtál nekem pár napja? Mindenkinek joga van meghozni a saját… jó vagy rossz… döntéseit.

- Rád bíznák a döntést?

- Még ha Alice hirtelen ki is akadt… amiben biztos vagyok – mosolyodtam el halványan, ismerve a lányom vérmérsékletét -, Jasper meggyőzte, hogy az én életemről nekem kell dönteni. És legfeljebb ketten vannak, akik beleszólhatnak.

- Esme és én?

- Így van. És Jasper talán tud már valamit, amit mi még nem. Vagy egyszerűen tényleg csak nem akarnak beleszólni az életünkbe.

- Vagy ők is látják…

- Mit?

- Nem fontos – húzta el a száját.

- Bells… - fogtam meg a kezét.

- Tényleg – fordult el tőlem.

- Nem akarsz rosszat mondani Esmére? – értettem meg hirtelen, mit nem akar kimondani.

- Nem lenne fair… azt hinnéd, ellene akarlak hergelni. Pedig eszemben sincs. Megteszi ezt ő maga – csúszott ki a száján, majd összeszorította a szemét. – Bocs!

- Egy kicsit igazad van. De ez nem ilyen egyszerű…

- Tudom. Beszéljünk inkább Edwardról!

- Még mindig félsz tőle? – fürkésztem a tekintetét.

- Nem, félni nem félek… hisz én vagyok az erősebb, nem? – vont vállat. – Csak… semmi kedvem hozzá. Nem akarom látni. Hisztizni fog, és semmi kedvem bizonygatni az igazamat, mikor előre tudom, hogy meg sem fogja hallani, amit mondok.

- Erre van esély – láttam be. - Bells… figyelj rám egy pillanatra! Szeretnék kérdezni valamit, és jó lenne, ha nem kapnád fel a vizet, hanem őszintén próbálnál válaszolni. Ha nem is nekem… legalább magadnak.

Gyanakodva méregetett, de nekem tudnom kellett, mit gondol.

- Tudom, hogy nem olyan rég még szeretted a fiamat, és boldog voltál vele. Biztos vagy benne, hogy már semmit nem érzel iránta?

Láttam rajta, hogy a kifakadás határán van, így gyorsan az ajkára tettem két ujjam.

- Ne indulatból válaszolj, kérlek! Gondold át! A házban megtalálsz – mondtam, majd adtam egy puszit a homlokára, és magára hagytam.

Nekem is sok mindent át kellett gondolnom. Főleg azt, hogy mire számíthatok a fiamtól. Bár, ha Esme lefestette neki mindazt, amit akkor rólam gondolt, akkor sok jóra nem, abban biztos voltam. És ha még halvány sejtése van arról is, hogy mi folyik köztünk Bellával… csoda lenne, ha nem egy csúnya veszekedésbe torkollna a látogatása. Ennek ellenére próbáltam minden eshetőségre felkészülni, minden lehetséges kérdésre, szemrehányásra higgadt választ találni. A családról, Esméről, Belláról…

Bella csak az éjszaka közepén jött utánam. A legújabban beszerzett kanapén ültem, ő pedig letelepedett mellettem.

- Gondolkodtam, Carlisle. Igazad volt, szükség volt erre, de a véleményem nem változott. Valóban nem érzek már semmit Edward iránt. De… még ha éreznék sem lennék képes megbocsátani neki, amit tett. És már nem félek tőle. Jöjjön csak nyugodtan, ennek a beszélgetésnek egyszer meg kell történnie. Csak… remélem, a házat nem döntjük romba. Ahhoz túl sokat dolgoztunk már rajta.

- Ha nyugodtak tudtok maradni, és tekintettel lenni a másikra, nem lesz baj.

- Ezt a fiadnak is elmondhatnád.

- Szerintem nem lesz rá lehetőségem.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy igazad van? – húzta el a száját. – Szerinted mikorra ér ide?

- Ha hozza a formáját, úgy holnap estefelé.

- Akkor holnap hosszú napunk lesz – meredt maga elé Bella.

- Biztos, hogy huszonnégy órán keresztül gyötrődni akarsz?

- Mi mást tehetnék?

Ennyiben maradtunk. Próbálhattam volna szóval tartani, vagy a kezébe nyomni a könyvét, de semmi értelmét nem láttam.

Már az éjszaka is őrjítően hosszúnak tűnt, ezért, ahogy felkelt a nap, inkább tettem-vettem a házon. Még voltak hátra apróbb simítások, és mivel ezúttal emberire vettem a tempót, ki is töltötte a nap nagy részét. Addig sem járattam olyan dolgokon az agyam, amin úgysem tudok változtatni. Nem úgy Bella. Ő kettőnk helyett is eleget töprengett.

Edward késő délután érkezett meg. A bejárati ajtó egyetlen lépcsőjén üldögéltem, és mivel már messziről hallottam az autó hangját, vártam, hogy megérkezzen.

Még ki sem szállt a kocsiból, de már láttam, hogy milyen feszült és ideges. És egy kicsit talán dühös is. Reméltem, hogy csak rám, és nem Bellára. Szegény lánynak még más sem hiányzott volna.

Próbáltam minden gondolatot kizárni a fejemből, ami nem tartozott rá, és olyanra koncentrálni, amiből nem lehet gond. Régen is dühítette, hogy ezt kijátszom ellene, engem pedig az, hogy ilyet kell tennem. De most kapóra jött, hogy rutinom van a dologban.

- Hol van Bella? – szállt ki a kocsiból. Az, hogy úgymond köszönés nélkül nekem rontott, csak még inkább meggyőzött arról, hogy nem lesz ennek jó vége.

Felálltam, és határozottan közé és az ajtó közé léptem. – Odabent. De szeretném, ha egy kicsit megnyugodnál, mielőtt bemész hozzá.

- Ne állj az utamba, Carlisle! – nézett rám egy kiismerhetetlen pillantással.

- Edward, ennek a kislánynak éppen elég most a saját baja, nem hiányzik, hogy még te is nekironts! – figyelmeztettem.

- Minek nézel engem?

- Nem nézlek semminek, csupán azt látom, hogy kiszámíthatatlan hangulatban vagy. Edward – léptem oda hozzá, és a vállára tettem a kezem. – Bellának most támogatásra van szüksége…

- Itt vagyok! – szólalt meg mögöttem Bella hangja, így egy sóhajjal elvettem a kezem a fiam válláról, és én is felé fordultam.

Azt még a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Edward arca azonnal megenyhült. Odasuhant hozzá, és megölelte. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ez a gesztus nem talált viszonzásra, így néhány másodperc múlva elhúzódott Bellától, és értetlenül nézett rá. Bella azonban kissé bosszúsan nézett vissza rá.

- Mit vársz tőlem, Edward? Eldobsz, mint egy rossz mosogatórongyot, és most omoljak a karjaidba? Emberként nem kellettem? Nem voltam elég jó? Most, hogy vámpír lettem, azonnal itt vagy… Mit vársz tőlem, mondd?

Edward lehajtotta a fejét, és idáig éreztem, hogy szenved a kemény szavaktól. Sajnáltam, őszintén, tiszta szívemből. Még akkor is, ha tudtam, megdolgozott azért, amit kap. Kis ideig töprengett, hogy mit válaszolhatna, de végül rám nézett.

- Carlisle… beszélhetnék Bellával négyszemközt? Tényleg… négyszemközt.

Pár másodpercig fürkésztem, hogy vajon mire számíthatunk tőle, aztán Bellára néztem.

- Nem lesz gond?

- Ezen túl kell esnünk – mondta határozottan. – Menj, Carlisle!

- Egy óra – néztem egyikről a másikra. – Utána itt vagyok.

Edwardnak láthatóan nem tetszett a figyelmeztetésem, és az sem, hogy ennyire a védelmembe vettem Bellát, de kelletlenül rábólintott.

- Ha bármi gond van – léptem Bellához -, gyere utánam. A tónál leszek.

Nem néztem Edwardra, csak elsétáltam, de így is éreztem a dühös pillantását a hátamban.

Alig néhány másodperccel később már a tóparton ültem, lehunyt szemmel, a hátamat egy fa törzsének döntve.

Aggódtam értük, mindkettejükért, ezer szempontból. A kapcsolatuk már nem menthető, erről az éjjel Bella tökéletesen meggyőzött, ennek ellenére nem töltött el kitörő lelkesedéssel, hogy valószínűleg haraggal fognak elválni. Abban bíztam, hogy nem fognak egymásnak esni. Bella talán megfontoltabb ennél, Edward pedig talán nem bántana egy nőt, és amúgy is figyelembe kell vennie, hogy Bella az erősebb. De hát bántani nem csak fizikailag lehet valakit. Egy szó, egy meggondolatlanul odavágott mondat sokkal nagyobb sebet képes ejteni, mint egy ökölbe szorított kéz, vagy bármilyen fegyver. És ők most csúnya dolgokat vághatnak egymás fejéhez, a saját szempontjukból nézve mindketten jogosan.

Hisz Edward a saját szemszögéből valóban csak jót akart azzal, hogy elhagyta Bellát. Meg akarta védeni… önmagától, a mi világunktól. És most, hogy erre már nincs szükség, szeretné visszakapni a szerelmét. De azt is tökéletesen megértem, hogy Bella képtelen a történteket megbocsátani. Abból a szempontból, amit ő világított meg előttem, tökéletesen igaza van. Edward csupán egy tárgynak tekintette, ami nem rendelkezik önálló akarattal.

Életem egyik leghosszabb egy órája volt a következő, pedig volt már részem néhány idegőrlően hosszúra nyúlt egy órában. Kétpercenként néztem az órámra, és intettem magam nyugalomra. Ezúttal is állni akartam a szavam, és adni nekik némi időt, hogy maguk között tisztázhassák a dolgaikat. Ami köztük elhangzott, valóban nem tartozott rám. Sem az, amit egymás szemére vetettek, sem az, amivel próbálták meggyőzi a másikat az igazukról.

Eszembe jutott a család… az a csupa nagybetűs… ami ettől csak még inkább darabokra hullik, ha egyáltalán van még akkora darabja egyben, ami széthullhatna. Edwardot talán örökre elveszítjük, és ez Esmének is megadhatja a kegyelemdöfést. Nem is akartam erre gondolni.

Néhány perccel az egy óra letelte előtt indultam el, ezúttal kényelmesen sétálva. Hiába vártam meg azonban, hogy leteljen a kiszabott idő, még mindig vitatkoztak, mikor odaértem.

- Tudod – mondta Bella halkan, de hidegen -, sokszor adtam hálát az égnek, hogy az én fejembe nem látsz bele, de most az egyszer bármit megadnék, hogy megmutathassam, mire kérsz bocsánatot. Annyira megmutatnám… hogy érezd te is azt, amit én!

Elgondolkodtam, mit mondhatott neki Edward, amivel ezt a hangsúlyt, és ezt a mondatot kiprovokálta belőle. Bella sosem akart senkinek szándékosan fájdalmat okozni, de akkor, ott, tudtam, azt szeretné, ha Edward ugyanúgy szenvedne, ahogy ő szenvedett hosszú ideig.

- Sajnálom, Bella! Azt hittem, könnyebb lesz… neked – mentegetőzött a fiam, de éreztem a hangjában a bűntudatot. Ezek szerint Bella elmondásából is tökéletesen tudta, mi történt a lánnyal, anélkül, hogy az meg tudta volna neki mutatni.

- Minek néztél engem, Edward? Azt hitted, este majd sírdogálok egy kicsit, és másnap bebújok Mike Newton ágyába? Így gondoltad?

- Nem, persze, hogy nem…

- Akkor mégis hogy?

- Nem tudom. Nem tudom, mit gondoltam! – fakadt ki Edward. – De most, hogy már te is vámpír vagy…

- Most mi van? Most mindjárt kellenék? Megmondtam, Edward: nem! Sajnálom, nem megy!

- Ilyen könnyen elfelejtettél mindent? Mindent, ami köztünk történt? Talán valaki segített?

Ennél a mondatnál felkaptam a fejem, de Bella úgy tűnik, épp eléggé belelovallta magát a mondandójába, így fel sem tűnt neki.

- Könnyen? Te nem vagy eszednél! Amúgy pedig… köszönd saját magadnak! Bőven tettél róla! Összetörtél, és még csak nem is érdekelt, mi lesz a darabjaimmal. Hogy lehetek-e újra egész. Nem akartál megfosztani a lelkemtől, de amit tettél, azzal pusztítottad el a lelkem! De te még csak vissza sem néztél… Gyáva voltál szembenézni a tetteid következményével!

- Tudom. Tudom, hogy hibáztam, Bella! Adj nekem még egy esélyt, kérlek! Bocsáss meg! – könyörgött Edward.

- Hát még mindig nem érted? – szelídült meg Bella hangja. – Én nem haragszom, Edward. Ez nem erről szól. Ha még ötvenszer kérsz is bocsánatot, akkor is csak ezt tudom mondani. Nem haragszom. Egyszerűen széttéptél minden köteléket közöttünk. És én nem tudom ezt összefoltozgatni, és nem is látom értelmét.

- Hát jó… - adta meg magát Edward, és innen hallottam a hangjából, mennyire összetört. – Ha így érzed, valóban nincs értelme annak, hogy rád erőltessek valamit, amit nem szeretnél. Elmegyek. Te pedig… tégy belátásod szerint. És vigyázz magadra!

- Te is, Edward! És kérlek, ne haragudj rám! Képtelen lettem volna azt hazudni neked, hogy minden rendben van.

- Tudom. Tudom, hogy te nem tudsz hazudni. Talán jobb is így… őszintén - mondta, és kifele indult, de akkor meglátta, hogy ott állok, és keménységet erőltetett az arcára.

- Elviszem anyát – mondta keményen, mikor odaért hozzám.

- Ezt azért tőle szeretném hallani – néztem a szemébe, ami jó néhány árnyalatot sötétült az érkezése óta.

- Még te szabsz feltételeket? – kérdezte nyersen, amiből két dolog vált világossá a számomra. Az egyik, hogy mindent tud rólam és Belláról… mindent… jó ég, hisz alig történt valami… A másik pedig, hogy Esme csak a saját szemszögét osztotta meg vele. Úgy döntöttem, ideje megismernie a másik oldalt is, úgymond első kézből.

- Bella! – hívtam ki a házból Bellát, aki az ajtóból kinézett. – Beszélhetnék én is négyszemközt Edwarddal?

- Persze. A tónál megtalálsz – mondta, majd odasétált hozzánk, és Edwardra nézett. – Ég veled! Remélem, egyszer… megbocsátasz – simogatta meg a karját szelíden, majd otthagyott bennünket.

Edward szomorúan nézett utána, majd annál dühösebben rám.

- Mit akarsz még tőlem?

Szabad fordításban ez úgy hangzott, hogy mit akarsz még tőlem, azok után, hogy elvetted tőlem a lányt, akit szeretek? Nem válaszoltam, csak nyíltan a szemébe néztem, ami egyértelmű jelzés volt a számára, hogy most szabadon olvashat a gondolataimban.

Sorban mindent megmutattam neki. A vitáinkat az anyjával, az önkínzó gyötrődéseimet, Bella ébredését, és az azt követő napokat, ahogy lassan magára talált, a farkasokat, azt, hogy hogy hagytuk el Forksot, és végül a csókunkat is. Tudtam, tartozom neki annyival, hogy őszintének kell lennem, még akkor is, ha ezzel fájdalmat okozok. Hosszú idő ment rá erre a folyamatra, de mi csak akkor vettük észre, hogy közben leszállt az éjszaka, mikor a végére értem a történetnek.

Edward tekintetén látszott a sokk… igen, tudom, kemény lehetett neki ezt így végignézni. Ő már úgy jött ide, hogy kikiáltott engem bűnösnek, és most szembesülnie kellett azzal, hogy ez nem is annyira egyértelmű.

Az egyetlen lépcsőnkhöz botorkált, és leroskadt rá.

- Figyelj rám, fiam! – guggoltam le elé, és megfogtam a kezét. – Egy dolgot kell megértened… nincs olyan, hogy „hibás". Sem közted és Bella között, sem köztem és anyád között. Nem azt kell keresnünk, hogy ki miatt romlottak el a dolgok. Mindannyian azt tettük, amit adott pillanatban helyesnek véltünk. Vagy legalábbis szeretném hinni, hogy így volt.

Csak bólintott, és képtelen volt megszólalni, csak hosszú idő után.

- Én akkor is elviszem anyát.

- Rendben, vidd, ha ő is úgy akarja – szorítottam meg a kezét. - De előtte hívjon fel, szeretnék beszélni vele! Kérlek, Edward, mondd meg neki! Tőle kell hallanom, hogy el akar menni.

Újra csak bólintott, és hosszú ideig nem szólt. Csak fogtam a kezét, remélve, hogy ezzel erőt adhatok neki most is, mint régen, amikor még ő volt olyan fiatal, mint most Bella. Jó tíz perc telt el, mire újra a szemembe nézett.

- Mindkettőjüket szereted – állapította meg csendesen. Nem tudom, azóta mit látott még a gondolataimban, hisz most semmit nem rejtettem el előle, de elgondolkodtam a szavain.

- Igen, így van – ismertem be, talán saját magamnak is először. - De soha… nem hagynám el Esmét, ha ő nem akar elmenni.

- Ő…

- Ne, Edward, kérlek! – hajtottam le a fejem. – Ezt tőle kell hallanom. Bármi is legyen… Mondd meg neki, hogy bármit szeretne… el fogom fogadni.

- Tudom – suttogta. – És anya is tudja. De most… ideje mennem. Én… - felállt, és tétován rám nézett.

- Edward – álltam fel én is, és szelíden megfogtam a karját. – Ne haragudj rám… és Bellára se!

- Vigyázz rá, Carlisle… - mondta kikerülve a választ, és tudtam, hogy azért, mert mégis neheztel ránk. - Bárhogy is alakul az életünk… erős lány, de most szüksége van… rád.

- Mellette leszek, Edward, amíg csak úgy akarja. Akkor is, ha… de nincs értelme jóslásokba bocsátkozni. Nem tudom, mit hoz a holnap… még mindig. De a jövő mindig kellő időben felfedi önmagát. És remélem… remélem, nem örökre veszítelek el.

Hosszú pillanatokig nézett a szemembe, majd közelebb lépett hozzám. – Az apám vagy, Carlisle, bármi történik is – mondta, és egy pillanatra megölelt. – Eljön majd az idő, mikor újra egymás szemébe tudunk nézni.

- Remélem hamarosan, fiam! És te is vigyázz Esmére, kérlek! Ő még sosem… volt egyedül. Szüksége lesz rád, hogy mellette legyél – szorítottam meg a vállát, mire szomorúan bólintott, majd beült a kocsijába, és elhajtott.

~~ o ~~

Megtörten néztem utána, majd leroskadtam a lépcsőre, ahol néhány perccel korábban még ő ült. Gondolkodnom kellett volna, de olyan volt az agyam, mint egy lyukas lábos, amiből minden kifolyt, amit beletöltöttem.

Bella a hajnal első sugaraival tért vissza hozzám. Csak lekuporodott mellém a lépcsőre, átölelte a derekam, és a vállamra hajtotta a fejét.

- Jól vagy, kislány? – sandítottam rá.

- Mindenesetre jobban, mint te – húzódott el egy pillanatra, hogy rám nézhessen.

- Miből gondolod?

- Tudod – tűnődött el két szemét a távoli, alig pirkadó horizontra szegezve – számomra ez a beszélgetés… nagyon kemény volt, kínos, és szörnyű… de csak egy pont volt egy mondat végén, amit már ideje volt kitenni. Benned viszont sok mindent lerombolt.

Csak lehajtottam a fejem, és az összekulcsolt kezeimre támasztottam a homlokom. Bella visszabújt hozzám, és jó ideig nem is szólt semmit.

- Gondolod, hogy Esme tényleg elmegy Edwarddal? – kérdezte később.

Ez volt az a kérdés, amit az agyam egész éjjel próbált távol tartani, de így, hogy Bella kimondta, átszakadtak a gátak, és elárasztottak a gondolatok.

- Nem tudom, Bells. Valószínű… - sóhajtottam, és a tenyerembe temettem az arcom.

- Annyira sajnálom, Carlisle! – szorított magához Bella egy pillanatra.

- Tudom – nyugtattam meg, de nem néztem fel. Nem volt erőm. Ideje volt tudomásul vennem azt, amit eddig minden erőmmel próbáltam tagadni, hogy a házasságomnak vége.

- Gondolod, hogy fel fog hívni?

- Nem tudom.

Erre a kérdésre már azt sem mondhattam, hogy valószínű, hisz egyáltalán nem voltam biztos benne, hogy Esme képes lesz felhívni. A félelem visszatartja. Pedig tudja, hogy sosem lennék képes bántani. Még ha kést szúrna a már régen nem dobogó szívembe, sem tudnám bántani egy szóval sem. És talán nem is tőlem fél, csupán szembenézni azzal a fájdalommal, amit okozni fog.

Arra eszméltem a gondolataimból, hogy Bella megmoccan mellettem.

- Nem kínozlak tovább a hülye kérdéseimmel – mondta halkan, majd adott egy puszit a halántékomra, aztán felállt és elsétált. Hálás voltam neki most ezért, szükségem volt arra, hogy kicsit magamra maradjak a gondolataimmal.

Az agyam, mint a kapcsolatunk valamiféle nekrológját, elém vetítette az elmúlt száz év képeit, a legkülönbözőbb sorrendben. Először azt a tépelődést, amit akkor éreztem, mikor Esme ott feküdt előttem a kórházban, és haldoklott. Átváltoztathatnom? Van jogom hozzá? El bírná viselni? Vajon tudna így élni, és vajon szeretne úgy engem, ahogy én akkor már szerettem őt? Aztán megtettem, és talán egyikünk sem bánta meg, hisz egymásba szerettünk, és boldogok voltunk.

Aztán eszembe jutott, ahogy az első születésnapján megkértem a kezét. Elmondhatatlanul boldog volt, ahogy később az első esküvőnkön, és az évtizedek során a többin is.

Aztán eszembe jutottak az elmúlt száz év más fontos eseményei. Rose és Emmett érkezése, Alice és Jasper felbukkanása. Ezekben az időkben is mindig, mindent megbeszéltünk Esmével, és tudtam, minden új családtagnak örült, de ennek ellenére a kedvenc fia Edward maradt.

Ezután felidéztem minden egyes helyet, ahol új otthonra leltünk. Mindig rá bíztuk az új ház berendezését, mert tudtuk, hogy örömét leli benne, és sosem csalódtunk az ízlésében. Mindig gyönyörű helyen élhettünk, és harmóniát csempészett az általában zaklatott mindennapjainkba.

Sokszor eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy ő is elmegy dolgozni, ahogy én, de aztán mindig belátta, hogy jobb, ha olyan munkát választ magának, amiben nem feltétlenül van napi kapcsolatban az emberekkel. Bár, ha időnként úgy döntött, hogy megpróbálkozik ilyennel is, ebben is támogattam. Sosem okozott neki problémát, csak egy idő után beleunt az állandó feszült koncentrálásba. Ilyenkor aztán otthagyta, és egy ideig csak a családjának élt, mielőtt újabb munkába vágta volna a fejszéjét.

És most mindennek vége… ijesztő és fájdalmas gondolat volt. És féltettem őt is. Hisz tudtam, hogy az elmúlt száz évben én, és a családja töltöttük ki az életét, minden gondolatát, és a döntésével ezt most elveszíti. Ezzel saját maga alól is kihúzza egy kicsit a talajt, és csak remélhettem, hogy talál valamit, ami újra értelmet ad a létezésének. Nem szerettem volna, hogy a céltalanság esetleg rossz irányba vigye. Ennek a felelősségnek a súlyát már végképp nem bírtam volna elviselni.

Mikor megcsörrent a telefonom és felkaptam a fejem, a lemenő nap sugaraival találtam szembe magam. Rá sem kellett néznem a kijelzőre, éreztem, hogy Esme az. A bal kezemmel a térdemre könyököltem, és úgy támaszkodtam rá, hogy eltakarjam a szemem, mintha bármit is segítene, hogy abban a pillanatban nem nézek szembe a világgal, majd egy sóhajjal felvettem a telefont.

- Szia Kicsim! – mondtam halkan.

- Szia… Carlisle! – köszönt szinte csak suttogva. Türelmesen vártam egy kis ideig, de mivel nem bírt megszólalni, megtettem én.

- Mondd, Kedves! Nem kell félned semmitől! Csak légy őszinte, ez a legfontosabb! Bátran.

- Gondolkodtam, Carlisle… ahogy kérted. És… én… elmegyek Edwarddal. Még nem tudjuk, hova…

Összeszorítottam a szemem, de ezt a választ vártam. Illetve… dehogy vártam. Csupán számítottam rá. De ez még csak fél válasz volt, és bármennyire fájt, tudnom kellett a másik felét is.

- Ha ezt szeretnéd Esme, én elengedlek. De tudnom kell… hogy a döntésed mennyire végleges. Ha szeretnéd… én várok rád, ameddig csak kell… ha van akármilyen kicsi esély is rá, hogy visszatalálsz hozzám…

- De hisz te már… - nem bírta befejezni, de így is tudtam, mire gondol.

- Ez nem igaz, és ezt te is tudod – mondtam neki szelíden. - És ha beszéltél Edwarddal, ő is elmondta, hogy nem így van. Esme, kicsim… csak azért döntöttél így, mert azt hitted, hogy én már Bellával vagyok?

Kis ideig nem válaszolt, és tudtam, hogy tényleg átgondolja a kérdésemet.

- Nem – mondta végül. – Valószínűleg anélkül is így döntöttem volna – látta be. – Valami megváltozott… de nem tudom… nem értem… ne kérdezd, hogy mi – mondta, és nem állt volna messze a sírástól, ha egyáltalán képes lett volna rá.

- Semmi baj. Az érzelmekre gyakran nincs magyarázat, Kedves. És nekem nincs jogom tovább rád kényszeríteni a kapcsolatunkat, ha te már nem vagy boldog. Ha úgy érzed helyesnek, hogy Edwarddal tartasz… nem állok az utadba. Csak… nagyon… vigyázzatok egymásra, kérlek! És ha bármit tehetek értetek, hívjatok, rendben? Bármikor.

- Hogy tehetnénk? – kérdezte meglepődve. - Ezek után hogy lenne jogom bármit is kérni tőled?

- Esme, kicsim… figyelj rám, jó? Ez nagyon fontos nekem. Lehet, hogy a házasságunk, a kapcsolatunk… a szerelmünk véget ér… De mindettől függetlenül… a lányom is vagy – mondtam ki összeszorított szemmel, pedig tulajdonképpen igaz volt. Én tettem őt vámpírrá, így mondhatjuk, hogy a lányom. – És mindig is az maradsz, történjen bármi. Mindig számíthatsz rám.

- Köszönöm, Carlisle! – suttogta. – Ez annyira… jellemző rád. Még amikor hátba támadnak is csak segíteni akarsz… Bárcsak tudnám… bárcsak érteném, mi történt velem… bárcsak visszafordíthatnám. De úgy érzem, képtelen vagyok.

- Nem kell hibát keresned magadban, Esme. A dolgok változnak. Úgy tűnik, időnként még mi is. De bíznunk kell abban, hogy a végén jóra fordul minden. Valahogy…

- Te és Bella?

- Nem tudom… - mondtam őszintén. - Idővel… talán. De most még… képtelen lennék… helyre kell tennem magamban sok mindent.

- Bocsáss meg! – kérte bűntudattal.

- Nincs mit megbocsátanom, Esme! A szívedre hallgatsz, és nem is tehetsz mást. Szeretnél még valamit mondani?

- Én csak… kívánom, hogy légy boldog vele! Fáj, hogy összetörtem a szíved, és egy kicsit könnyebb lenne, ha tudnám, hogy ő melletted van.

- Mellettem van. A többit pedig az idő majd eldönti. És most… ne kínozzuk tovább egymást, Kedves! Nagyon vigyázz magadra! És… talán még keresztezik egymást az útjaink.

- Talán. Ég veled, Carlisle!

- Isten veled, Kedvesem – búcsúztam el tőle, és kinyomtam a telefont. Sokáig beszélhettünk volna még, ezerszer kérhettünk volna bocsánatot a másiktól, de csak minden szóval még több fájdalmat okoztunk volna, és én nem akartam ezt. Csak ledobtam a készüléket magam mellé a földre, és a tenyerembe temettem az arcom.

A lelkiismeretem szerint rosszabbul kellett volna éreznem magam, mint előtte egész nap, de az igazság az volt, hogy az Edwarddal való beszélgetésem már felkészített az elkövetkezőkre. Persze ettől szemernyit sem volt könnyebb. Sőt. De az agyam ezúttal is védekezett, és nem engedte magába a gondolatokat. Legalábbis jó néhány órán keresztül. Akkor viszont olyan súllyal nehezedett rám a fájdalom, hogy továbbra sem lettem volna képes mozdulni.

Időnként hallottam, hogy Bella a közelben van, de talán látta, hogy nem vagyok olyan állapotban, hogy a közelembe jöjjön.

~~o~~

Két napig kerülgetett szegény kislány, mire a közelembe merészkedett. Akkor azonban odajött hozzám, és kíméletlenül kirángatott abból a lehetetlen állapotból.

- Carlisle, nézz rám! – mondta, mikor leguggolt elém, és megfogta a kezem.

- Bella, kérlek, hagyjál! Csak még egy kicsit… - nem akartam kiszakadni ebből a depressziós hangulatból, ami bár kegyetlenül nehéz volt, még mindig régi képeket vetített elém, így majdnem olyan volt, mintha nem történt volna semmi.

- Már hagytalak egy kicsit. Sőt, többet is. Rád fér egy fürdés, tiszta ruha, és az, hogy csinálj valamit! Legalább levegőt vegyél, az ég áldjon meg! Már azzal megnyugtatnál egy kicsit!

- Minek? – néztem rá értetlenül. Teljesen feleslegesnek éreztem a dolgot.

- Például annak, hogy a franc se tudja, mik járnak körülöttünk, és nem akarok minden után futkosni – fortyant fel. – Meg annak, hogy legalább a légzésed bebizonyítsa, hogy nem egy márványszobrot bámulok három napja. Most pedig szépen felállsz, és lemész a tóra fürödni – mondta, és határozottan felhúzott a lépcsőről. – És közben kitalálhatod, hogy milyen függönyt szeretnél a szobád ablakára.

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, de pár hegyikecskén, és néhány apró rágcsálón kívül semmit nem éreztem benne. Bella viszont megadta a kezdőlökést a tó fele, így elindultam. Túlzás nélkül állíthatom, egy robot nagyobb lelkesedéssel végezheti a feladatát, mint én akkor. A beprogramozott rendszer szerint megfürödtem, és tiszta ruha híján visszavettem a régit. A függönyre már nem volt energiám, és amúgy is tudtam, hogy Bella csak a figyelmemet szeretné elterelni vele.

Mikor visszaértem, Bella a helyemen ült, már csak azért is, hogy megakadályozza az újabb háromnapos depressziós rohamot, ha visszatelepednék. Odasétáltam hozzá, és most én guggoltam le elé.

- Kislány, figyelj rám! Holnap elmegyek veled függönyt venni, megígérem. Olyat, amilyet csak akarsz, és ha reggel nem akarok beülni a kocsiba, berángathatsz, előre engedélyt adok rá. De most még kell egy kis idő. Csak pár óra reggelig. Akkor már veszek levegőt.

- Megígéred?

- Megígérem – bólintottam rá, holott ez nem igazán elhatározás kérdése volt. Egy mázsás kő gubbasztott a mellkasomon, és amíg az le nem gördül róla, esélytelennek tűnt a dolog.

- És holnap elmegyünk vadászni!

- Minek? – kaptam fel a fejem értetlenül. Hisz még egy hete sincs, hogy voltunk.

- Annak, hogy fekete a szemed, mint az éjszaka.

- Nem vagyok szomjas. És nem fogok értelmetlenül pusztítani – mondtam határozottan.

- Oké - mosolyodott el szelíden Bella. - Akkor most legalább ezt a hangnemet őrizd meg, és ki leszek békülve veled, néhány napig. Utána lépsz még egy lépcsőt ki a pokolból.

Csak néztem rá, és megcsóváltam a fejem. Hihetetlen ez a lány. Én tudtam, hogy nem lesz ez olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy ő elképzelte, ennek ellenére úgy gondoltam, egy esélyt megérdemel.

- Rendben, megpróbáljuk – bólintottam rá. – Reggel találkozunk.

Mikor rábólintott, magára hagytam. Visszatértem a tópartra, abban bízva, hogy az élettel teli környezet és a vízcsobogás magamnál tart annyira, hogy reggel ne feledkezzek meg arról, amit Bellának ígértem. Bár biztos voltam benne, hogy betartja a szavát, reggel értem jön, és berángat a kocsiba, ha akarom, ha nem. Ezen halványan elmosolyodtam, majd a gondolataim újra visszasüllyedtek a múltba.


	8. Chapter 8

Reggel persze Bella érintésére eszméltem.

- Carlisle, ideje indulnunk – mondta halkan, de határozottan.

Hova is? – tűnődtem el magamban, aztán lassan visszatértek a tegnap esti képek. Megígértem Bellának, hogy berángathat a városba… talán függönyt venni? Még ez is…

- Carlisle, ne akard, hogy tényleg berángassalak a kocsiba!

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, és feltápászkodtam.

- Menjünk – egyeztem bele, de valahogy a hátam közepére nem kívántam, hogy egyáltalán meg kell mozdulnom, nem azt, hogy még emberek közé is menjek. – De előbb le kellene mérnünk mindent.

- Carlisle! Szállj be a kocsiba! – állt meg előttem Bella csípőre tett kézzel, mire egy megadó sóhajjal beszálltam. A kormányhoz, ami láthatóan nem tetszett neki, de végül nem szólt. Talán arra gondolt, hogy végül is ő akarta, hogy végre csináljak valamit.

Beült mellém, és elindultunk. Bella csacsogott valamit arról, hogy éjjel mindent lemért, és ki is találta, hogy mit szeretne, de eleinte csak a hangja jutott el az agyamig. Már majdnem beértünk a városba, mire kitisztult az agyam annyira, hogy azt is felfogjam, mit mond. Ez valamelyest bíztató volt.

Megálltam a bolt előtt, és el akartam kérni Bellától a jegyzeteit, de kiszállt a kocsiból. Egy másodperc alatt mellette termettem.

- Mégis hova mész?

- Úgy terveztem, hogy bemegyek veled. Amilyen lelkiállapotban vagy, a végén még feketék lesznek a függönyeink.

- Szó sem lehet róla! – fogtam meg határozottan a karját.

- Carlisle, engedj el! – kérte engesztelőn. - Nem vagyok szomjas, és ha mellettem leszel, nem fogok semmi hülyeséget csinálni. Megígérem!

- Ez nem az ígéreteiden múlik, te is tudod.

- Kérlek! – nézett rám esdeklőn. – Látni szeretném, mit pakolok az ablakomba. És foghatod a kezem, ha az megnyugtat.

- Jól van, gyere! – csóváltam meg a fejem, de tényleg megfogtam a kezét, és nem is állt szándékomban elengedni, míg vissza nem ül a kocsiba.

Beléptünk a boltba, és az eladó hölgy készséges segítsége mellett Bella jó darabig válogatott. Végig mellette voltam, de egy rezdülése sem utalt arra, hogy rosszban töri a fejét. Ez furcsa volt, hisz az lett volna a normális ennyi idősen, hogy ha ilyen helyzetbe kerül, megpróbál nekiesni a közelében lévő embernek. Vagy legalábbis óriási erőfeszítésbe kerül ellenállnia az ösztöneinek. Bellán azonban semmi jelét nem láttam ennek. Örültem neki, de ugyanakkor nem lankadt a figyelmem.

Már majdnem mindent megbeszéltünk az eladóval, mikor Bella megköszörülte a torkát, és ahogy ránéztem, láttam, hogy lehunyta a szemét.

- Carlisle… kimegyek egy percre a kocsihoz, kint hagytam a… pénztárcámat…

Körülnéztem az utcán, de egyik oldalról sem láttam közeledni senkit, úgyhogy rábólintottam.

- Menj csak, várj meg a kocsiban. Majd én fizetek. Egy perc és ott vagyok.

- Rendben – bólintott rá Bella, és kilépett az üzletből. Figyelemmel kísértem, míg be nem ült az autóba, csak utána fordultam vissza a hölgyhöz.

- Elvileg készen is vagyunk – mosolygott rám. – Mindent felírtam. Három nap múlva minden készen lesz, pénteken be is ugorhat érte a felesége.

Bellára pillantottam, és kettős érzés futott rajtam. Egy pillanatra eszembe jutott Esme, aki hivatalosan még mindig a feleségem, míg nem szerzünk új személyazonosságot magunknak, de az is eszembe jutott, hogy Bella hogy örült volna ennek az apró kis félreértésnek. A hölgyet is meghagytam abban a hitében, hogy Bella a feleségem, had örüljön.

- Rendben, valamelyikünk majd beugrik, ha erre jár. Köszönjük szépen!

Még fizettem, és Bella után mentem.

Beültem mellé az autóba, de csak akkor nyitotta ki a szemét.

- Jól vagy, Bells?

- Jól. De ki kellett jönnöm, ne haragudj!

- Miért haragudnék? Sőt… örülök, hogy reálisan fel tudod mérni a dolgokat. Hogy időben vissza tudsz vonulni. Ez… már így is csodaszámba megy.

- Komolyan?

- Bella, három hete sincs, hogy vámpír vagy… nem tudom, hogy csinálod, de elismerésem.

- Kösz – nézett rám még mindig meglepődve.

- Most hazamenjünk?

- Nem, inkább… Carlisle, én nem… akarom költeni a pénzed…

Egy sóhaj kíséretében úgy néztem rá, amiből érthette, hogy nem tud akkora dolgot kérni, ami megcsappantaná a bankszámlámat, de ő ettől csak még kínosabban érezte magát.

- Vegyünk legalább egy rádiót, meg néhány elemet… úgy hiányzik a zene… meg…

- A világ?

- Igen. De csak ha nem… gond.

- Dehogy. Sőt… be kellene szereznünk valami apró áramfejlesztő készüléket, és akkor vehetnénk egy tévét, és egy DVD-lejátszót is neked. És nem ártana egy mosógép sem… És egy laptop, amit közösen használhatnánk, nekem is szükségem lenne rá. Csak, hogy nehogy bűntudatod legyen, hogy csak neked veszünk dolgokat

- De azt hittem, hogy ti minden ruhát csak egyszer vesztek fel… - mosolygott rám fennakadva a mosógépen.

- Ezt csak Alice találta ki. Gondolod, hogy régen is így éltem? Volt idő, mikor örültem, ha volt két váltás ruhám. De most menjünk, és szerezzük be ezeked a holmikat. Eltart majd egy darabig.

- De hova tesszük a tévét? – kérdezte mosolyogva Bella, mikor elindultam.

- Hozzád – vontam vállat. – Én olyan sűrűn nem szoktam tévézni. Ha valami olyan van, majd átmegyek hozzád. Ha megengeded…

Rám sandított, de inkább nem reagáltam arra, amit a pillantásából kiolvastam, inkább megálltam a városka egyetlen elektronikai üzlete előtt.

Jó pár dolgot összevásároltunk, így késő délután volt már, mire hazaindultunk, nem beszélve arról, hogy újfent ki kellett bérelnünk az utánfutót, amit már visszavittem.

- Ennyit az érintetlen természetről – nevette el magát Bella, mikor mindent kipakoltunk, és a legtöbb dolog megtalálta a helyét. Látszott rajta, hogy így már sokkal jobban érzi magát, pedig még be sem tudtuk üzemelni a dolgokat, hisz ahhoz azért egy szakemberre is szükségünk volt, aki néhány vezetéket végighúz a házon.

És Bella szekrényének polcát néhány új könyv és CD borította.

- Nem akarlak elzárni a külvilágtól, Bells. Nem jobban, mint muszáj. Bár, ahogy elnézlek… nem is sokáig lesz muszáj.

- Az jó. És… megnézném már az e-mail-jeimet.

- Biztos vagy benne? – kaptam fel a fejem. Ezer veszélyt jelentett, ha kapcsolatban akar maradni a múltjával.

- Igen – bólintott rá határozottam.

- És válaszolni is akarsz rájuk?

- Nem tudom. Nem szabadna, tudom, de…

- Nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet megnézni. Csak fájdítod a szíved.

- Majd meglátom, Carlisle. Egyelőre, holnap szerezzünk egy villanyszerelőt, aztán a többit meglátjuk. Addig is használjuk ki azt a néhány elemet, amit vettünk, és hallgassunk valami zenét. Öhm… Nagyon az őrületbe kergetnélek némi új keletű zenével?

- Ha nem esnek szét a falak a hangerőtől, talán nem. Bár… gyanítom, más fogalmaink vannak a zenéről – mondtam, mire Bella fürkészett néhány pillanatig, majd kivett a kupacból egy CD-t.

A zene, amit Bella választott, nem volt durva. Ismert annyira, hogy azért túl modern gépzenével nem próbálkozott. Így, amíg ő a legújabb szerzeményeit pakolászta a szobájában, én újfent kiültem a lépcsőre.

Egy új élet… igen, lassan formálódott körülöttem. Csak az fájt kimondhatatlanul, ha eszembe jutott a régi. Bár a zsúfolt délelőtt elterelte a figyelmem, most, hogy volt időm újra gondolkodni, egy kicsit magamba roskadtam.

A házasságom tönkremenetelét leszámítva is éles volt a váltás, még nekem is. Holott hozzá voltam szokva az állandó változásokhoz, hisz sehol sem maradhattunk tíz évnél tovább, ha nem akartunk feltűnést kelteni. De hosszú ideje nagy házban éltünk, hisz sokan voltunk, pezsgett körülöttünk az élet. És most itt vagyunk ketten Bellával. Az apró kis kuckónkban csend van, béke… van idő a saját gondolatainkra.

Bella pedig teljesen korrektül viselkedett és ezért hálás voltam neki. A délelőtti pimasz kis mosolyát leszámítva egyetlen célzással, egyetlen gesztussal sem utalt arra, hogy most már szabad vagyok. Megértette, hogy ez még nem az az idő, mikor nyitott vagyok egy új kapcsolatra.

És hiányzott a munkám is. Odahaza, ha bármi bajom volt, mindig a munkába temetkeztem. Most is nagy szükségem lett volna rá, hisz ekkora lelki trauma már nagyon régen nem ért, és kimondhatatlanul kellett volna valami, ami tényleg eltereli a figyelmem. És ha mások baján próbáltam segíteni, az mindig kihúzott a rossz hangulatból.

- Jól vagy, Carlisle? – guggolt le mögém Bella jó két órával később.

- Persze. Azon törtem a fejem – mondtam félig-meddig az igazságnak megfelelően -, hogy fel kellene mondanom a kórházban, és keresni valami munkát itt a környéken.

- Vissza akarsz menni… oda?

- Dehogy – nyugtattam meg. – Talán el tudom intézni innen is.

- És gondolod, hogy már magamra hagyhatsz annyi időre, míg dolgozol? – kérdezte gyakorlatiasan.

- Bells, nem azt mondtam, hogy holnap reggel akarok kezdeni – fordultam hátra hozzá. – Csak tűnődtem a jövőn is, a múlt mellett. És a mai viselkedésed azt mutatja, hogy nem kell neked olyan sok idő, mint azt az elején gondoltuk… hogy tudj uralkodni magadon. Nem tudom, hogy csinálod, de reménykeltő a helyzet.

- De reggel is majdnem…

- Ez még nagyon messze volt a „majdnem"-től Bella. Tökéletesen uraltad a helyzetet. Ez persze nem azt jelenti, hogy holnap vagy holnapután beengedlek egyedül a városba. De azért meg vagy dicsérve.

- Kösz, Carlisle! És örülök, hogy már előre is nézel egy kicsit – mondta megsimogatva a karom, majd felállt, kilépett mellettem, és lement a tóra fürödni.

~~ o ~~

A másnapunk azonban nem egészen úgy alakult, ahogy terveztük.

Az éjszaka egészen kellemesnek ígérkezett, így kint maradtam a ház előtt, Bella pedig még lejjebb vette a zene hangerejét, így csak csendben szólt a háttérben, és egyáltalán nem volt zavaró.

Igaza volt Bellának, egy kicsit képes voltam már előre is nézni, a jövőre. Tervezgettem… amikor éppen nem azon tűnődtem, hogy mik azok a dolgok, amik elvesztek az életemből. Ahogy lassan kivilágosodott, körülnéztem a ház körül, és még néhány ötlet eszembe jutott, hogy mit lehetne még kihozni belőle.

Magasabban járt már a nap, mikor egy autó hangját hallottam messziről. Meglepett, és egyből feszült lettem tőle. Nem tudtam, kit hozhatott erre a végzete, de nem nagyon örültem neki. És az autó gyorsan közeledett, ami azt jelentette, hogy valaki vagy nagyon jól ismerte a környéket, vagy vámpír, és szokva van a sebességhez.

Pár perccel később már Bella is ott állt mögöttem, és tudtam, hogy a környéket fürkészi.

Jó tíz perc múlva bukkant fel az úton a kocsi, és legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre Jasper és Alice ültek benne. Addigra már Bellával kint álltunk a ház előtt.

Mindketten kiszálltak a kocsiból, és az valamelyest megnyugtatott, hogy nem tűntek dühösnek. Bár Jasper mellett nem lehet dühösnek lenni, az tény.

Alice lépett oda hozzám először. – Szia, Carlisle! – köszönt halványan mosolyogva, és megölelt.

- Szia, Kicsim! – szorítottam magamhoz egy pillanatra.

- Jól vagy? – nézett fel rám.

- A körülményekhez képest – bólintottam rá, mire megeresztett felém egy bíztató mosolyt, és Bellára nézett. Már előre megforgattam a szemem attól, amit mondani készült.

- Hát, Hugi… te még mindig nem tudsz öltözködni. Ki kéne emelned a szemed színét…

- Alice, kérlek! – nyögött fel Bella, akit amúgy is kellőképpen idegesített a vörös szeme, de hát esélye nem volt Alice karmaiból menekülni. Viszont látszott az öröm az arcán, hogy legalább Alice barátsága nem változott az irányában.

- Jaj, ne kéresd már magad – rázta meg a fejét Alice. – Van nálam egy csini kis piros top, most vettem útközben, állatira jól állna neked.

Jasperre pillantottam, és kénytelen voltam elmosolyodni. Alice állandó pörgése két dolgot váltott ki az emberekből. Az emberek egy része vele együtt pörgött, a többi pedig idegrohamot kapott tőle. Egyedül Jasper tudott mellette önmaga maradni. Talán ezért is szerette Alice annyira. Most is, ahogy ránéztem, csak állt, a szeme sarkából figyelte a párját, és csak a szája szegletében játszott egy alig-alig látható mosoly.

Alice közben kihalászta a nevezett ruhadarabot a kocsiból, és egy – Ezt fel kell próbálnod! – kiáltással behúzta maga után Bellát a házba.

Jasperrel összenéztünk, majd kezet nyújtott, és én megszorítottam a kezét, aztán magamhoz húztam egy pillanatra, és megöleltem.

- Jó, hogy itt vagytok! – mondtam neki.

- Nem voltam teljesen biztos benne, hogy örülni fogsz, de Alice úgy látta, úgyhogy elindultunk. Beszélhetnék veled?

- Persze. Menjünk le a tóhoz – mondtam neki, mert szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy emlékszik még arra a helyre. Bólintott, és lesétáltunk.

Leültünk a parton, de Jasper még hosszú ideig nem szólt, csak a tájat, és feltételezem az érzéseimet fürkészte.

- Akkor a benned a káosz, mint a Himalája – szólalt meg végül.

- Csodálkozol? – húztam össze a szemöldököm egy pillanatra.

- Dehogy – rázta meg a fejét. – Csak más elgondolni, és más érezni, amit érzel.

Erre nem tudtam mit mondani, így néhány percre csend borult ránk.

- Esme és Edward elmentek? – tettem fel az egyik legnehezebb kérdést.

- Tegnap – bólintott rá Jasper, de az arckifejezéséből ítélve nem túl szépen váltak el az öccsével.

- Mi történt?

- Eladtuk a házat. Mi vettünk egy kisebbet, a többi pénzt Esme számlájára utaltam.

- Helyesen tetted – bólintottam rá. – De nem erre gondoltam.

- Edward hozta a formáját. Mindenki hibás volt, csak ő nem – hajtotta le a fejét Jasper.

- Ne vedd magadra.

- Ez azért ebben a helyzetben nem könnyű – vonta össze a szemöldökét Jasper.

- Jaz… ugye nem hagytad magad meggyőzni, hogy mindennek te vagy az oka?

- Ez nyilvánvaló, Carlisle, nem kellett róla győzködni. De nem erről akartam veled beszélni.

- Jaz… Edwardból az indulat és a csalódás beszélt.

- Tudom. Éreztem. De reálisan végiggondolva igaza van. Minden rossz akkor kezdődött, amikor nekiugrottam Bellának.

- Jasper… mindezt máshogy is le lehetett volna kezelni. Máskor is voltunk már nehéz helyzetben… ennél nehezebb helyzetben… és nem ment rá az egész család. Volt itt más is a háttérben, csak ott és akkor borult ki. Ha nem ezen, megtörtént volna máskor. Idő kérdése volt, úgy hiszem.

- Talán. De ezt már sosem tudhatjuk meg. De nem beszélhetnénk inkább rólad?

- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá…

- Nem. Csak ha te is akarod – mondta Jasper, és megvárta, míg rábólintok. - Hogy vagy?

- Nézz rám… - vontam vállat. – Istenien. Az egy hónappal ezelőtti életemből mára nem maradt semmi. Pedig már az sem volt a régi, teljes életem.

- Talpra fogsz állni – mondta határozottan. Nem tudtam, hogy Alice látomásából biztos ebben ennyire, vagy csupán bennem bízik, mindenesetre én kevésbé voltam derűlátó.

- Lehet – sóhajtottam. – De kemény utat kell végigjárnom érte.

- Képes leszel rá. És Bella melletted lesz.

- Jaj, Jaz… hát te is azt hiszed, amit Esme és Edward? – temettem a tenyerembe az arcom. - Azt hiszitek, hogy anyátok elment és én bebújtam Bella ágyába?

- Senki nem hiszi ezt, Carlisle. Alice és én biztosan nem – nyugtatott meg a legidősebb fiam. - De Bella jelenléte az életedben sokat fog segíteni, függetlenül attól, hogy bebújtok-e egymás ágyába, és hogy mikor. Amúgy pedig Bella szeret téged, és én nem vetném a szemedre, ha elfogadnád a szerelmét. Tudom, hogy te is tudnád őt szeretni, ha engednéd magadnak.

- Ez a kislány olyan fiatal… gondolod, hogy tényleg szeret? – néztem Jasperre.

- Miért kételkedsz az érzéseiben?

- Mert… tudom, hogy szüksége van rám, a támogatásomra, arra, hogy mellette legyek, tudom, hogy ragaszkodik hozzám… és tudom, hogy hálás a segítségemért, de…

- Carlisle, ez a kislány szeret téged – ismételte meg határozottan Jasper. - Nekem elhiheted. És pontosan tudja, mit érez.

Tudtam én ezt, persze, hogy tudtam, csak éppen abban a lelkiállapotban, amiben voltam, nehéz volt ezt elhinni, és még nehezebb elfogadni.

- Mitől félsz, Carlisle? – nézett rám Jasper. – Attól, hogy egyszer majd ő is elhagy? Carlisle… figyelj rám! Nem látunk a jövőbe… ennyire még Alice sem. De ne engedd, hogy a félelmeid megfosszanak egy lehetőségtől arra, hogy boldog legyél!

Elfordultam Jaspertől. Nem akartam ezt hallani, nem akartam szembenézni azzal, hogy igaza van. Jasper azonban odajött hozzám, és megfogta a kezem.

- Esme most elment, Carlisle… és tudom, hogy össze vagy törve. Én aztán tudom, mennyire… és én is sajnálom, hogy ide jutott a kapcsolatotok. Őszintén. Szerettem veletek élni. Apám és anyám voltatok, még ha ritkán mondtam ezt, akkor is. De ennek vége. És idővel tovább kell lépned. És én örülnék, ha egy boldog jövő felé lépnél. Ha újra boldog lennél.

- Talán így lesz. Talán egyszer lehetek újra boldog – mondtam nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel. - De előbb tényleg szeretnék talpra állni, és viszonylag stabilan állni a lábamon.

- Tudom. És Bella is tudja. Várni fog rád. De időnként adhatnál neki egy jelet, hogy tudja, van értelme várni.

- Majd megpróbálom – ígértem egy sóhaj kíséretében, de hát Jasper előtt nem tudtam eltitkolni, milyen érzések futottak át rajtam.

- Bűntudatod van – csóválta meg a fejét. – Esme miatt? Carlisle, ne légy bolond! Esme elment, szabad vagy! Azt tehetsz, amit csak szeretnél! Nem tartozol neki semmivel, főleg, hogy ő volt, aki véget vetett a kapcsolatotoknak.

- Ne bántsd, kérlek! – néztem fel rá.

- Dehogy bántom – szorította meg a kezem Jaz. - Eszemben sincs. Csak szeretném, ha megértenéd, hogy… a házasságod már a múlté. Tudom, hogy most utálsz azért, mert ezt kimondtam. De ne élj a múltban, Carlisle! Ne hidd azt, hogy bármivel tartozol még Esmének! Próbálj boldog lenni!

- Jól van, Jasper, megpróbálom – ráztam meg a fejem.

- Bármit megígérnél, csak hagyjalak már békén, igaz? – mosolyodott el halványan. – Hát jó. Épp elég gondolkodnivalót adtam neked az elkövetkező évtizedre. De azért szeretném, ha addig nem váratnád ezt a kislányt.

- Majd igyekszem – mondtam, erőtlenül viszonozva a mosolyát.

- És hogy van Bella? Hogy viseli a dolgot? – váltott valamivel békésebb témára Jasper.

- Úgy látom, nem veszi a lelkére. Nem… szenved tőle annyira, mint vártam. Te mit láttál?

- Nagyjából ugyanezt. És ez egy kis megkönnyebbüléssel tölt el. Sokkal rosszabb is lehetne. Meg akartam kérdezni, hogy szükséged van-e a segítségemre, de már tudom a választ – tűnődött mosolyogva. - Minden gond nélkül boldogulsz Bellával. Örülök neki.

- Köszönöm, Jaz! És azt is, hogy eljöttetek. Sokat segített, hogy beszéltem veled. És… köszönöm, hogy nem… avatkoztál bele.

- Carlisle, a látszat-béke esetenként jó megoldás, de vannak helyzetek, mikor csak elfedi a problémát, amit meg kellene oldani. Butaság lett volna néhány órára eltakarnom az érzéseidet, hisz attól semmi nem oldódik meg.

- Tudom. Visszamegyünk?

- Mehetünk – állt fel Jasper, és én követtem a példáját.

- Maradtok egy kicsit? – kérdeztem Jaspert útközben.

- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. - Csak helyre akartuk billenteni a lelketeket. Most egy kicsit mi is szeretnénk kettesben maradni. De… attól még tartsuk a kapcsolatot, rendben? Nem szeretnélek szem elől téveszteni.

- Akartam kérni – mosolyodtam el halványan. Jó érzés volt, hogy legalább ők a közelünkben szeretnének maradni.

- És ha… esetleg olyan elhatározásra jutnátok, hogy messzebbre költöznétek, szóljatok! Talán jönnénk mi is.

- Örülnénk, Jaz. De… tudtok valamit, amit mi még nem?

- Alice sem látja előbb az elhatározást, mint hogy az megszületik – figyelmeztetett. – Nem, nem tudunk semmit. Csupán gyanítom, előbb-utóbb messzire szeretnél kerülni az emlékektől, és ennek az a legegyszerűbb módja, hogy odébbállsz. Csak szólj, hátha éppen kedvünk lesz egy hosszabb kirándulásra.

- Ígérem, szólni fogok – mosolyogtam Jasperre, aki elégedetten bólintott.

A lányok kint a ház előtt ültek, és felszabadultan traccsoltak valamiről. Mikor észrevették, hogy jövünk, felénk integettek.

- Hm… a fiúknak meglehetősen rossz a kedve – tűnődött el Alice. – Tegyünk róla, hogy ez megváltozzon! – súgta Bella fülébe, majd hozzám fordult.

- Carlisle, szerinted is jól áll Bellának ez a felső?

- Kifejezetten – mondtam, miután szemügyre vettem. – Tényleg kiemeli a szeme színét.

Bella piros szeme villámokat szórt erre a mondatra, de én még mindig a ruhájával voltam elfoglalva. Rájöttem ugyanis, hogy az Alice által ráerőltetett top nem csak a szeme színét emeli ki, hanem a teste gyönyörű vonalait is. A csípője karcsú ívét, a szép formás mellét… ahogy végigfutott rajta a tekintetem, kellemes borzongás járt át.

A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Jasper lehajtja a fejét, hogy a hosszú szőke haja mögé rejtse a mosolyát. Mikor én is elmosolyodtam, elnevette magát.

- Ezt meg hogy csináltad? – nézett Bella megrökönyödve Alice-re.

- Én? Én nem csináltam semmit – nézett vissza rá ártatlanul Alice, mire Bella Jasperhez fordult.

- Én sem – rázta meg a fejét Jasper. – Ez most te voltál – somolygott Bellára.

- Én? Miből maradtam ki? – cikázott Bella tekintete hármunk között.

- Igazán semmi fontosból – csikizte meg Alice Bellát, mire az felugrott mellőle.

- Ideje mennünk, Kedvesem – nyújtotta Jasper a párja fele a kezét. Alice felpattant, és odalépett hozzá egy puszira, majd rám nézett, és közelebb jött hozzám.

- És te jól vagy, Kicsim? – cirógattam meg az arcát.

- Jól vagyok, Carlisle – mondta egy megnyugtató mosollyal.

- Rendben. Nagyon vigyázzatok magatokra! És… vigyázz Jasperre!

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Carlisle – ígérte, majd megölelt, és utána odalépett Bellához, és néhány pillanatig fürkésző, kissé homályos tekintettel nézett rá. – Ne félj semmitől, minden rendbe jön – kacsintott rá végül. – Hamarosan találkozunk.

- Tudnám, hogy egy vámpírnak mit jelent, hogy hamarosan… - csóválta meg a fejét Bella.

- Hát hamarosan – vont vállat Alice, és átengedte a terepet Jaspernek.

Jasper odalépett hozzám, és kezet nyújtott.

- Ne feledd, amit mondtam – mondtam neki, mert tisztában voltam vele, hogy mennyire bántja az, amit Edward a fejéhez vágott

- Te sem azt, amit én – nézett őszintén a szemembe Jasper, mire bólintottam.

Jasper egy kifürkészhetetlen mosollyal lépett Bellához.

- Többször szerettem volna már beszélgetni veled, de eddig nem… volt lehetőségünk.

- Sort kerítünk rá Jasper – ígérte mosolyogva Bella.

- Isten hozott közöttünk, kislány – mondta Jasper, majd megölelte Bellát, és a következő pillanatban már az autó mellett álltak Alice-szel. Alice még integetett, majd beszálltak a kocsiba, és elhajtottak.

Néhány pillanatig megkövülten álltunk, majd Bella mögé léptem és átöleltem. Bella sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét.

- Csak jöttek és mentek… még fel sem fogtam, hogy itt vannak, és már el is mentek.

- Ez annyira jellemző rájuk. Mindig így csinálták. Felbukkantak a semmiből, a legváratlanabb időpontban, maradtak, amíg akartak, és elmentek.

Bella hátradöntötte a fejét a vállamra, de még mindig az utat fürkészte, ahol a kocsi eltűnt.

- Jasper tudott segíteni? – sandított oldalra.

- Jasper mindig segít. És nem… nem úgy értem, hogy a képességével. A szavai, a jelenléte, a világhoz való hozzáállása…

- Tudom – mosolyodott el Bella. – Jasper mindig azt mondja, amivel segíthet.

Néhány percnyi csend borult ránk, csak élveztem, ahogy a karjaimban tartom Bellát. Végül alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét.

- Nagyon gáz ez a cucc rajtam? – kérdezte.

- Egyáltalán nem – nyugtattam meg. – Gyönyörű vagy benne.

- Kösz – fintorgott Bella. – Nekem viszont egyelőre nem jön be a színe, úgyhogy szívesen megszabadulnék tőle.

- Itt és most? – kérdeztem rezzenéstelenül, mire kimondhatatlanul zavarba jött, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Mi a baj? – kérdeztem aggódva, hisz úgyis tudta, hogy csak ugratni próbáltam. Vagy nem?

- Semmi.

- Bells…

- Tényleg – bizonygatta, de nem hittem neki.

- Félsz? – kérdeztem szelíden.

- Tőled? Nem, dehogy. De most tényleg átöltöznék.

- Rendben, menj csak – egyeztem bele végül, és elengedtem, de fürkészőn néztem utána. Mindig zavarba jött, ha csak a legminimálisabb utalás is elhangzott testi kapcsolatra. Pedig az időnként elkapott, rajtam felejtett pillantásokból és pimasz mosolyokból valami egészen mást olvastam ki. Nem tudtam, mi ennek az ellentmondásnak az oka, azt viszont igen, hogy csak végtelen türelemmel jöhetek rá erre.

Mikor Bella előkerült, egy jóval lazább zöld póló volt rajta. Ebben is jól nézett ki, nagyon jól ment a barna hajához, de a tűnődő tekintete ezúttal jobban vonzotta a szememet.

Végül leült mellém a padra, de a távolba szegeződött a pillantása.

- Olyan zavarba tudok jönni, amikor…

- Ezt már észrevettem – mosolyodtam el, hogy oldjam egy kicsit a feszültségét. – Miért?

- Két dolog miatt… - kezdte még jobban zavarba jőve.

- Az egyiket, azt hiszem, sejtem – sütöttem le a szemem egy pillanatra.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg. És örülök neki – húztam magamhoz, és adtam egy puszit a hajába. Valóban sejtettem, mi az egyik dolog, ami bánthatja, hisz a tekintetében ott volt, hogy még érintetlen, és ezen a fiammal való kapcsolata sem változtatott. Ez a tény végtelen boldogsággal töltött el. Ő talán el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mennyire. Elmondhatatlan érzés volt belegondolni, hogy nekem adná az ártatlanságát. Tudom, hogy ez egy régimódi gondolat, de hát én már csak ilyen vagyok.

- Nem akarod elmondani, mi a másik? – kérdeztem egy perccel később.

- Tudod… sokszor próbáltam… Edwardot elcsábítani – mondta ki nagy nehezen, mintha ezzel valami mérhetetlen bűnt vallott volna be. – De ő… mindig visszautasított. Hol azzal, hogy engem félt, hol valami más… mondvacsinált indokkal – mondta lehajtva a fejét. - Eleinte elfogadtam, hogy félt, de… végül… a sokadik alkalommal… már azt is kétségbe vontam, hogy… tetszem-e neki úgy… Biztosan nem voltam elég vonzó…

- Csacsi kislány – szorítottam magamhoz. – Te egy kimondhatatlanul gyönyörű nő vagy! Nincs az az épeszű férfi, akiben nem ébresztenél vágyat.

- Biztos emberként nem így volt – vont vállat Bella.

- Dehogynem… emberként is nagyon szép voltál, hidd el nekem! Edward még nagyobb szamár, mint te, ha nem vette észre, hogy ilyen gondolatokat ültet el benned. Bár valahol megértem a félelmét… bánthatott volna téged.

- Ne védd már megint! – csattant fel váratlanul, és csúnyán nézett rám. – Te is így viselkedtél volna hasonló helyzetben?

- Bells… nem védem – próbáltam lecsillapítani. - És nem, nem viselkedtem volna így. De kettőnket ne hasonlíts össze! Én évszázadok óta emberekkel dolgozom, és pontosan tudom, milyen finom és törékeny műszer az emberi test. És tudom, hogy kell megérinteni, hogy ne okozzak fájdalmat. De ő tényleg bánthatott volna, ha nem figyel eléggé.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van… de ettől nekem most nem lett könnyebb – látta be kelletlenül.

- Szóval önmagaddal szemben vagy elégedetlen – gondolkodtam el.

- Leginkább – húzta el a száját.

- És ha szép lassan meggyőzlek az igazamról?

- Nagy meggyőzőerőre lesz szükséged.

- Egy vámpír ilyesminek nincs híján – mosolyogtam rá halványan.

- Egy próbát megér – derült egy icipicit jobb kedvre ő is. – És tényleg nem zavar az sem, hogy…

- Miért hiszed, hogy zavar? – fordítottam vissza a kérdést.

- Csak… nem akarok beégni… előtted.

- Bells… ez nem egy vizsga… ha… ha egyszer majd…

- Ne, Carlisle… nem kell ígérned semmit – emelte fel a fejét, de a várakozásommal ellentétben nem rossz érzésekkel nézett rám, csupán végtelen türelemmel. – Elfogadom azt, amit adni tudsz nekem… a többi… majd idővel kialakul.

- Bells…

- Ne… én tényleg nem akarom, hogy azt hidd, hogy sürgetlek, vagy ilyesmi.

- Tudom.

- Nem akarlak belekényszeríteni…

- Ezt is tudom.

- De én tényleg…

Erre már nem mondtam semmit, csak egy halvány mosollyal vettem egy nagy levegőt. Rám nézett, és megértette, hogy nincs miért mentegetőznie, és végül ő is elmosolyodott.

- Ne haragudj! – kérte mosolyogva.

- Eszemben sincs. Ha te nem lennél velem, még mindig a pokol legmélyén ülnék.

- És most feljebb vagy?

- Néhány lépcsővel biztosan – nyugtattam meg. – És most, ha van kedved – néztem fel a felettünk lassan beboruló égre -, bemehetnénk a városba egy villanyszerelőt keresni.

- Kiszállhatok a kocsiból? – sandított rám pimaszul.

- Ezt majd útközben megbeszéljük – viszonoztam a pillantását.

Kettőt sem pislogtam, Bella már bent ült a kocsiban, ráadásul a kormánynál. Hunyorítva néztem rá, ahogy megálltam az ajtaja előtt.

- Azt hiszem, ha nem akarunk összekapni a kormányon, be kell szereznünk még egy autót.

- Hm… szóval nem akarod kiadni a kormányt a kezedből…

- De nem ám. Nem gondolod, hogy jobban járnánk, ha az évszázados tapasztalatomra hagyatkoznánk?

- Miben is? – nézett rám, és úgy tűnt, ő is kétértelműen érti a kétértelműnek szánt kérdésemet.

- A vezetésben természetesen.

- Majd még meggondolom – nevette el magát. – Beszállnál végre?

Mit volt mit tenni, beszálltam, Bella pedig egy olvashatatlan mosollyal a szája sarkában kilőtt a ház mellől, és nekivágtunk a városba vezető útnak.


	9. Chapter 9

A következő bő két hét észrevétlenül suhant el a mi békés, csendes, isten és a világ háta mögötti kis kuckónkban. Azt nem állítom, hogy ennyi idő alatt teljesen magamra találtam, de ha egész nap le tudtam foglalni magam a ház körüli apró teendőkkel, akkor egészen kellemesen telt az idő.

Közben a kórházban is felmondtam, szerencsére valóban nem kellett odautaznom, csupán faxon eljuttatni hozzájuk az írásbeli felmondásomat. Roppantul sajnálták, hogy eljövök, de a hangjukból kihallottam, hogy már tudják, hogy a feleségem eladta a házat, és gyanították azt is, hogy valami nincs rendben az eddig híres családi békénkben. Ennek ellenére nem kérdeztek semmit, én pedig nem éreztem úgy, hogy bárkinek magyarázattal tartozom, úgyhogy szép csendben elváltak útjaink.

Időközben befejeztük a ház felújítását, a villanyszerelő is elvégezte a munkáját, így már áramunk is volt a házban. Bellának ez sokat segített, hisz, ha csak rövid időre is, de lekötötte egy-egy film megnézése, vagy a zenehallgatás.

Velem szemben továbbra is kifogástalanul viselkedett, de észrevétlenül egyre közelebb és közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz.

Esténként többnyire kiültünk a ház elé a padra, és ha nagy ritkán tiszta volt az idő, megnéztük a naplementét. Átkaroltam a vállát, ő pedig a vállamra hajtotta a fejét, és csendben beszélgettünk. Egyik ilyen alkalom után éppen felálltunk a padról, mikor ránéztem, és elmosolyodtam.

- Bells, mikor néztél tükörbe utoljára?

- Fogalmam sincs – nézett rám meglepődve, hogy ilyet kérdezek tőle. – Miért, égnek áll a hajam?

- Dehogy – nyugtattam meg. – Tökéletesen nézel ki, mint mindig. Csak… tudod mit? Menj, és inkább nézd meg. Kíváncsi vagyok a reakciódra - küldtem be a házba, de ahogy fejcsóválva engedelmeskedett, ott voltam a nyomában.

Bella bement a legkisebb, fürdőszobának kinevezett helyiségbe, és belenézett a tükörbe, én pedig az ajtófélfához támaszkodva, mosolyogva figyeltem. Egy pillanatra kikerekedtek a szemei, majd felderült az arca.

- Eltűnt, eltűnt! Nem piros a szemem! – nézett rám, majd váratlanul a nyakamba ugrott. – De jó! Istenem, már úgy vártam!

Egy pillanatra találkozott a pillantásunk, majd odahajolt hozzám, és megcsókolt. Nem ért teljesen váratlanul ez a reakciója, inkább az érzés, amit kiváltott belőlem. Csodálatos érzés volt, ahogy hozzám simult, az ajka az ajkamon édesebb volt, mint a méz. Ahogy megéreztem a hátamon a kezét, hogy még közelebb húzzon magához, elmélyítettem a csókunkat. Egy hosszú perccel később húzódott csak el tőlem, és egy szégyellős mosollyal lesütötte a szemét.

- Ne haragudj! Kicsit elragadtattam magam…

- Ezt még meg kell gondolnom – néztem rá tűnődve.

- Mit?

- Hogy megbocsátok-e.

- És mivel tudnálak kiengesztelni? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

- Hm… hadd gondolkodjak egy kicsit… - tettem továbbra is úgy, mint aki gondolkodik, ő pedig egy hamiskás mosollyal várta a válaszomat. – Mondjuk, egy ismétléssel tökéletesen ki tudnál engesztelni – mosolyodtam el, és ezúttal én voltam, aki magamhoz húztam egy újabb csókra.

Hosszú percekre elvesztünk a gyengéd csókban, de ahogy lassan kezdett szenvedélyesebbé válni, finoman eltoltam magamtól.

- Ne siessünk ennyire, Bells! – sóhajtottam lehunyt szemmel. A csalódott ábrázata láttán elmosolyodtam. – Holnap is nap lesz, sőt, holnapután is – mondtam, és adtam neki még egy röpke puszit. – Gyönyörű a szemed. Teljesen… elbűvöl – súgtam még a fülébe, majd átkarolva a derekát visszavezettem a padhoz, és csak néztük, hogy gyulladnak ki egymás után a csillagok.

- Hogyan randizik két vámpír? – nézett rám hosszú idő múlva.

- Ezt hogy érted? – pillantottam rá értetlenül.

- Tudod, az embereknél ez úgy van, hogy elmennek moziba, aztán vacsorázni, utána borozgatnak egy kicsit, lehet, hogy valami táncos helyen összebújva táncolnak, vagy sétálnak… aztán a fiú hazakíséri a lányt, és a kapuban gyengéden megcsókolja.

- És a borozgatáson kívül melyiknek látod akadályát esetünkben? – kérdeztem halványan mosolyogva. – Az elmúlt három hétre visszatekintve akár még moziba is el mernélek vinni. Bár egyelőre azért még kockázatos. De vacsoráról, sétáról és táncról minden további nélkül lehet szó.

- Hm… vacsora… sosem gondoltam még a mi.., vacsoránkra romantikus értelemben. De tulajdonképpen miért is ne hozhatnánk ki belőle a lehető legtöbbet? Mikorra is terveztük a következő… vacsorát? – töprengett el.

- Majd, ha megszomjazunk.

Megint elszontyolodott a válaszomtól, mire elmosolyodtam.

- Bells, értelmetlen pusztítás nélkül is… randizhatunk. Elmehetünk sétálni… és még táncolhatunk is…

- Én nem tudok táncolni – vallotta be töredelmesen.

- Akkor ezen a dolgon ideje változtatni – kacsintottam rá, majd a tekintetem visszatért a csillagos égboltra.

Azon tűnődtem, milyen észrevétlenül jutottunk el eddig a gondolatig. Hisz alig két hete még időt és türelmet kértem tőle, most pedig a bűntudat leghalványabb jelét sem éreztem, ahogy a közös randevúnkat terveztük. Sőt kifejezetten jó érzéssel töltött el.

- Mire gondolsz most? – kérdezte halkan Bella kis idővel később.

- Arra, hogy milyen lett volna, ha akkor találkozom veled, mikor még én is ember voltam. A tizenhetedik század elején.

- És milyen lett volna?

- Az egy más világ volt, Bella. Egy sokkal szigorúbb világ.

- Nem is randizhattunk volna, igaz?

- Abban az időben még nem nagyon ismerték ezt a szót. De azt hiszem, valahol igazad van. Az egyszerű embereknek sem volt valami könnyű ez a dolog akkortájt, de nekem, mint a lelkész fiának, még jobban meg volt kötve a kezem.

- Nagyon boldogtalan voltál?

- Konkrét emlékeim nem nagyon vannak – sóhajtottam. –Inkább csak érzések. Sosem tehettem azt, amit akartam, hisz bármilyen szabad gondolat isten ellen való volt apám szerint. Talán azt sem bocsátotta meg nekem soha, hogy belőlem nem lett pap.

- Sosem fordult meg a fejedben, hogy a nyomdokaiba lépj?

- Nem, soha. És pont az ő viselkedése volt, ami elfordított a vallástól. Az elvakultsága. De ezt neked már nehéz lenne elmagyarázni. Manapság már nem létezik ez a fajta vallási fanatizmus. Legalábbis nem a világnak ezen a részén. De visszatérve rád… nagyon is el tudlak képzelni korabeli ruhában, ahogy egy társalkodónő oldalán sétálgatsz az utcán.

- Jó ég – emeli valóban az égre a szemét. – Az a világ nem lett volna nekem való.

- Talán. De talán egy kicsit mégis. Szigorú világ volt, de volt benne valami romantikus. És sok szempontból egyszerűbb volt.

- Talán csak azért hiszed ezt, mert még ember voltál – fogta meg Bella a kezemet. – A világot mi tesszük olyanná, amilyen. Egyszerű vagy bonyolult, szomorú vagy romantikus… csak rajtunk múlik, Carlisle. Tegyük olyanná, amilyenné szeretnénk.

Ránéztem, és a szemében azt láttam, hogy most van szüksége arra a bizonyos jelre, amiről Jasper beszélt. Hogy van értelme várnia rám. Hisz tulajdonképpen egy ki nem mondott kérdés rejtőzött a mondandójában. Az, hogy vajon mindketten ugyanazt szeretnénk? Ugyanolyanná szeretnénk tenni a világot? A közös világunkat?

- A legjobb úton vagyunk efelé, Bells – cirógattam meg az arcát, majd odahajoltam hozzá, és megcsókoltam.

++ o ++

A következő „vacsoránkat" Bella valóban egy romantikus randevúvá próbálta alakítani, és ami feltette az egészre a pontot, hogy felvette azt a bizonyos topot, amit Alice-től kapott.

Mindenesetre magát a vadászatot még ezzel sem volt képes romantikussá változtatni, de ezt nem volt szívem a tudtára adni.

- Szabad a karját, kisasszony? – léptem oda hozzá mosolyogva, mikor már úgy láttam, az ő lelke is helyrebillent kissé.

- Természetesen, uram – karolt belém mosolyogva. – Ez alkalommal merre sétálunk?

- Arra gondoltam, hogy végig ezen az úton, egészen a Fő térig, és ott korzózhatnánk egy kicsit – mosolyogtam rá. – Had irigyelje a város összes férfija, milyen gyönyörű hölggyel sétálgatok.

- Higgye el jó uram – nevette el magát Bella – engem is lesz miért irigyelniük a féltékeny fúriáknak – mondta, de végül megcsóválta a fejét. – De jó, hogy én ebbe a korba születtem.

- Csak egy kicsit, Bells, a kedvemért – mosolyogtam a kifakadásán.

- Az ön kedvéért bármit, Dr. Cullen – állt rá a játékra Bella, és elindultunk. Végigsétáltunk az elképzelt utcákon, és közben jókat nevettünk, ahogy kitárgyaltuk az elképzelt féltékeny pillantásokat. Végül hazaértünk a mi kis házunkhoz, de ezt hallgatólagosan átminősítettük Bella családjának házává, és játszottunk tovább.

- Szörnyen rövid volt ez a délután, kedvesem – mondtam neki elkeseredetten. – Hisz még csak most találkoztunk, és máris el kell válnunk.

- Ne menjen még, Dr. Cullen! Jöjjön be hozzánk egy percre!

- Az édesapja rossz néven venné, kisasszony. Igazán nem illik ilyet…

Bella egyetlen pillanatra esett ki a szerepéből, de persze nem kerülte el a figyelmemet. Milyen bolond vagyok, gondoltam magamban. Ezt nem lett volna szabad.

- Talán igaza van – tért vissza a játékhoz Bella. – De én sem szeretném, ha ilyen hamar el kellene válnunk. Nagyon jól éreztem magam önnel!

- Ha tudná, milyen öröm ez nekem, kedvesem! Nem tudnám szavakba önteni.

Akkor fejezze ki máshogy! – lépett közelebb hozzám, és a karomra tette a kezét.

- Nem szabad, kisasszony, megláthatják! Ha bárki meglátja, sosem találkozhatunk többé. A családja eltiltana öntől.

- Ó, hogy gyűlölöm minden percben a fürkésző szemeket kutatni – fakadt ki teátrálisan Bella. – Hát miért másoknak kell megfelelnünk? Miért kell a saját érzéseinket alárendelnünk mások véleményének?

- Mert ez a szokás, kisasszony.

- Buta szokás – csóválta meg a fejét. – Tudja mit, Dr. Cullen? – nézett fel rám egy cinkos mosollyal. – Szökjön be hozzám! Nyitva hagyom az ablakom, ön pedig, mikor senki nem látja, bemászik a szobámba.

- Ezzel az életemet kockáztatom, kisasszony… és az ön jó hírét is.

- Nem érdekel a jó hírem, Dr. Cullen. Kérem… kockáztasson értem ennyit – nézett rám esdeklőn Bella, amire már nem tudtam nemet mondani.

- Rendben, de akkor most gyorsan búcsúzzunk el, mielőtt gyanút fognak.

Bella bólintott, körülnézett, majd mikor úgy látta, hogy nem figyel minket senki, egy gyors puszit nyomott a számra, és beslisszolt az ajtón.

Egy perc sem telt bele, kinyilt az ablaka, és óvatosan kikémlelt rajta.

- Dr. Cullen? – szólított halkan, mire egy laza ugrással mellette termettem a szobában.

- Itt vagyok, kedvesem, ahogy ígértem – súgtam neki, és magamhoz öleltem.

- Itt végre nem lát minket senki – nézett fel rám boldogan, mire megcsókoltam.

Elvesztünk a csókban, és végül teljesen kiestünk a szerepünkből. Legalábbis az érzéseink, a mozdulataink távol álltak már a tizenhetedik századi normáktól. Bella úgy simult hozzám, hogy a feszes topon keresztül minden porcikáját érezhettem, és ez őrjítő érzés volt. Egy pillanatra sem szakadtam el a szájától, miközben végigsimítottam a gerincén, amibe érezhetően beleremegett.

Tudat alatt tudtam, hogy egyikünk sem áll még készen arra, hogy tovább lépjünk, vagy legalábbis egy új lépésnél tovább, de ez akkor nem jutott el az agyamig. Bella csókja teljesen megőrjített. Mikor egy milliméterre elhúzódott tőlem, hogy a régi ösztönöknek engedelmeskedve levegőhöz jusson, végigcsókoltam az arcát, a fülét, majd a nyakát, ami egy jóleső sóhajt csalt elő belőle. Végigcsókoltam a vállát, és a selymes bőrét érinteni mennyei érzés volt, de végül mégis visszatértem az ajkához, és szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam.

Éppen az ágya mellett álltunk, így lassan leültünk a szélére, majd egy percnyi szenvedélyes csók után gyengéden elfektettem, és én is elfeküdtem mellette.

Az izzó tekintetünk egy pillanatra összeakadt, majd ezúttal ő volt, aki kezdeményezett egy csókot. Közben a kezem felfedezőútra indult Bella testén, először le a gerince vonalán, majd a csípőjén keresztül lassan elindultam felfelé, gyengéden, végtelenül finoman érintve csak a gyönyörű mellét, ami egy pillanatra megakasztotta a légzését.

Halványan belemosolyogtam a csókba, és ezúttal ártatlanabb területeken kalandoztam tovább. Cirógattam a vállát, a karját, majd visszatértem a hátára.

Bella mivel pont úgy feküdt, hogy az egyik kezével nem ért el, a másikkal csak közelebb húzott magához, és beletúrt a hajamba, ami eszméletlenül izgató volt a számomra.

Szerettem volna mindenhol érezni a csodálatosan selymes bőrét, így a kezem lassan lecsúszott újra a csípőjére, és nagyon lassan és óvatosan a pólója alá kíváncsiskodott.

Bella csupán egy tizedmásodpercre dermedt meg, ő maga talán észre sem vette, de a kezem abban a pillanatban megállt. Gyengéden végigcirógattam azt a néhány centiméteres csíkot, ami felszabadult a pólója alól, és közben lelassítottam a csókunkat.

- Mi a baj, Carlisle? – kérdezte suttogva egy perccel később Bella.

- Azt hiszem, messze túlmentünk már azon a határon, mikor az életemet kockáztatom. Ez már máglyahalált érdemel – mosolyogtam rá halványan.

- Carlisle…

- Tudod, én nem a modern kor gyermeke vagyok… - cirógattam meg az arcát - és azt hiszem, annyira te sem … hogy mindjárt az első randin meg kell történnie mindennek.

Egy pillanatig értetlenül nézett rám, de végül belátta, hogy ez valóban illetlen dolog lenne. Ennek ellenére nem tetszett neki.

- Buta szokások – ismételte meg, amit már egyszer mondott, de én csak egy halvány mosollyal feleltem.

- Ne aggódj, lesz még randink – ígértem neki.

- Biztos? – kérdezte elhúzva a száját.

Egy pillanatra úgy tettem, mintha elgondolkodnék, de mielőtt még dühös lett volna, elmosolyodtam. - Ezer százalék.

Ettől valamelyest megnyugodott.

- Itt maradsz nálam egy kicsit?

- Persze – mosolyogtam rá, majd visszahúztam magamhoz, ő pedig a vállamra hajtotta a fejét.

Vettem egy nagy levegőt, de a fejemet már csak gondolatban csóváltam meg. Eszméletlenül kívántam Bellát, és tudtam, hogy ha csak egy kicsit is határozottabb vagyok, megkaphattam volna őt. Én azonban nem akartam, hogy a legkisebb kétségei is maradjanak, akár önmagával, akár velem szemben. Jó volt ez így… csak feküdtem, és élveztem, hogy ez a csodálatos teremtés itt van velem, a karjaimban, hozzám bújik, mintha én lennék az utolsó menedéke.

Egész éjszaka így maradtunk, egyikünk sem mozdult, még csak meg sem rezdültünk. Nem akartuk ezt a jó érzést egy pillanatra sem elveszíteni.

Ha ez lehetséges lett volna, azt kívántam volna, hogy így, Bellával a karjaimban ragadjon el az álom, és úgy ébredjek másnap reggel, hogy még mindig őt ölelem, de mivel ez nem volt lehetséges, csak egy halvány mosollyal az arcomon vártam a reggelt.

++ o++

Újabb egy hét telt el, de Bella nem próbálkozott azzal, hogy többet kérjen tőlem. Egymás karjaiban töltöttük az éjszakákat, de néhány szenvedélyes csóknál több nem történt. Úgy gondoltam, hogy majd a következő randink után tovább léphetünk, és úgy tűnt, ebbe hallgatólagosan Bella is beleegyezett. Addig azonban volt még egy kis idő.

A ház már teljesen készen volt, csupán csinosítgatni kellett. Egyik borús délelőtt bementünk a városba, és Bella a fél kertészetet felvásárolta. Nem bántam, én is szerettem a virágokat, Bella ragyogó szeme pedig még inkább elkápráztatott.

Mikor hazaértünk, úgy döntöttem, hagyom a virágokkal pepecselni, én pedig elmegyek csavargok egyet a környéken. A közelben már mindent felfedeztünk, így, mivel úgy hittem, semmi veszély nem fenyeget, kissé távolabbra is elmerészkedtem. Itt követtem el a hibát.

Mikor meghallottam az autó hangját, felkaptam a fejem, és egy másodperccel később már meg is iramodtam hazafelé. Így is kellett azonban két perc, míg hazaértem.

Az első, amit megláttam, hogy a kocsi hiányzik a ház mellől, és tudtam, Bella ment el vele. Ha akkor utána indulok, talán lett volna esélyem utólérni, én azonban tudni akartam, hogy miért ment el, és valami azt súgta, hogy erre a kérdésre a házban kapom meg a választ.

Berohantam, és nem is tévedtem. A laptop bekapcsolva villogott az asztalon, Bella úgy rohant el, hogy még az e-mailjeiből is elfelejtett kilépni. Sosem tartottam illendőnek, hogy más személyes levelezésében kutassak, de a nyitva hagyott levél mágnesként vonzotta a szememet.

Odaléptem a géphez, de csak egy pillantás a levél végén lévő aláírásra elég volt, hogy az évszázadok óta nem dobogó szívem megdermedjen.

Egy név a múltból… egy név, amit olvasva régi, kegyetlen emlékek jutottak eszembe. Félelem, menekülés, hajsza, vadászat… egy név, amiről azt hittem, soha többé nem fogom hallani.

Victoria.


	10. Chapter 10

Egy perc alatt kinyomtattam a levelet, hisz nem volt most időm átbogarászni minden sorát, csak a lényeget. Nem volt túl bizalomgerjesztő. Kisiettem a ház elé, és eltűnődtem, merre tovább. Próbálhattam volna Bella után futni, de hát vagy utolértem volna, vagy nem, amennyire az utóbbi időben hozzászokott a sebességhez. És ha olyan gyorsan hajtott végig a földúton, ahogy a ház előtti nyomokból ítéltem, abból két dologra következtethettem. Az egyik, hogy a reptérig hazavágja a kocsimat, a másik, hogy elenyésző esélyem van utolérni. Az első nem túlságosan érdekelt, a második viszont kellőképpen aggasztott. Nem akartam ezt kockáztatni, így inkább a város fele indultam.

Nem kellett sok idő, hogy odaérjek, hisz a város légvonalban sokkal közelebb volt, mint a kanyargós úton. Ha Bella arrafele indult volna, ott simán beérem, azonban ő a műútra érve a másik irányba fordult, a legközelebbi reptér fele.

A város fele azon törtem a fejem, hogy juthatnék minél előbb kocsihoz. Lophatnék egyet, legyőzve minden etikai érzékemet, csupán az aggasztott, hogy egy ekkora kisvárosban mindenki ismer mindenkit, és már ránézésre tudják, melyik kocsiban kinek kéne ülni. Nem lenne jó vége, ha ilyennel próbálkoznék. Busz vagy vonat szóba sem jöhetett, hisz egy napba kerülne eljutnom csupán a reptérig. Annyi idő alatt bármi történhet Bellával. Bármi, amire akkor nem akartam gondolni, ha nem akartam elveszíteni a fejem. Maradt az a lehetőség, hogy keresnem kell egy sötétített ablakú kocsit, amit megfújhatok. Nem volt rá túl nagy esély, nem túl sokra emlékeztem a városban történő látogatásainkból maradt emlékeimből.

A szerencse azonban részben mellém szegődött, egy városszéli szálloda melletti parkolóban találtam egy Audit, bár közel jutni hozzá, és kinyitni észrevétlenül, nem volt könnyű. Szinte mindig volt valaki a környéken, egy idegőrlő fél órát kellett várakoznom a járdán, míg hozzá tudtam férni. Még szerencse, hogy ráérős időnkben Alice-től megtanultam a kocsilopás minden csínját-bínját, pedig akkor nem nagyon fűlött hozzá a fogam. Azt hittem, hogy nekem sosem lesz ilyesmire szükségem. Alice azonban unatkozott, és addig unszolt, míg rá nem álltam a dologra. És most tessék…

Két perccel később már az úton száguldottam, és imádkoztam, hogy utolérjem Bellát, de nem láttam sok esélyt. A két kocsi teljesítménye nagyjából egyforma, és ő majdnem egy óra előnnyel indult.

Egy fél órája hajthattam már, mikor megszólalt a telefonom. Alice volt. Csak rápillantottam a kijelzőre, és úgy döntöttem, hogy most se időm, se kedvem vele beszélni, így nem vettem fel. Ahogy meghoztam a döntést, a telefon elhallgatott, és egy perccel később csipogással jelezte, hogy üzenetem érkezett.

„Nem fogod elérni azt a gépet, amivel Bella megy. 21:20-kor találkozunk a Jacksonville-i reptéren. Mi leszünk ott előbb, nem kell várnod ránk. Alice"

Az első mondata bosszantott, mint mindig, ha valami olyasmit jósolt meg, amit nagyon nem szerettem volna, hogy bekövetkezzen, de a többiért hálás voltam. Most is, mint mindig, számíthattam kettejük segítségére.

A következő dolgom az volt, hogy foglaltam egy jegyet mindkét gépre. Arra, amivel Bella szándékozott menni, és a következőre. Mindenképpen szerettem volna elérni az elsőt, de ha Alice jóslata igaznak bizonyul, amire elég jó esély volt, akkor is valahogy el kellett jutnom Jacksonville-be.

Alice-nek persze igaza lett. Hiába hajtottam őrült módon, a saját és mások testi épségét kockáztatva, tíz perccel késtem le a gépet. Dühös voltam, és tudtam, ha tükörbe néznék, éjfeketén izzó szempár nézne vissza rám. Gyűlöltem azt a két és fél órát, amit tehetetlen várakozással kellett eltöltenem, miközben Bella ki tudja, milyen veszélyeknek teszi ki magát.

Ötpercenként olvastam át Victoria levelét, amiben tudatta Bellával, hogy megismerkedett az anyjával, és hogy milyen jól kijönnek. Még azt is hihettem volna, hogy ugyanazt a csapdát alkalmazza, amit annak idején a párja, James, ha nem mellékelt volna két képet, amin ők ketten szerepelnek, olyan közvetlen hangnemben, mintha valóban barátnők lennének. Valószínűleg Bellát is ezzel győzte meg. Meg tudtam érteni, hogy nem szívesen lát egy nomád vámpírt alig fél méterre az anyjától.

Megértettem, hogy Victoria mézesmázos, de halálos fenyegetése megrémítette Bellát annyira, hogy azonnal elrohant, de ha csak két percet képes lett volna várni rám, együtt sokkal több esélyünk lenne, és nem kellene halálra aggódnom magam érte. Tudtam, hogy mennyire aggódik az édesanyjáért, hisz ismertem már annyira, hogy tudjam, mindenki, akit szeret, fontosabb neki, mint az, hogy a saját életéért aggódjon. Ennek ellenére csupán két percet kellett volna kibírnia… vagy nekem nem kellett volna olyan messzire mennem, őt otthagyva. De ezen már késő volt gondolkodni.

És a levélből az is kiderült, hogy Victoriának fogalma sincs, hogy azóta Bella is vámpír lett. Abban a hitben él, hogy egy gyenge kis emberrel kell szembenéznie, és csupán két pöccintésbe fog kerülni, hogy bosszút álljon a párja haláláért. Megöli Bellát, és ezzel eléri, hogy a fiam is úgy szenvedjen, ahogy ő. Legalábbis ő így hitte. Hát súlyos tévedésben élt… sok szempontból. Ez adott némi esélyt Bellának, de ettől függetlenül kimondhatatlanul aggódtam érte. Hisz bár újszülött volt, mondhatni ereje teljében, de tapasztalatlan volt, sosem harcolt még fajtánkbélivel. És Victoria is erős volt, hisz folyamatosan az emberi vér és a gyűlölet táplálta az erejét.

Ültem a reptéren, és végiggondoltam, mit tehetnék. Alice nem írt egy szót sem arról, mi fog történni, gyanítottam azért, mert még ő sem látta, hisz a döntéseink még nem alakultak ki. Victoria megadott ugyan egy helyszínt és egy időpontot, de ki tudja, mit változtat még rajta útközben, amiről én nem fogok tudni? Majdnem beleőrültem a gondolatba.

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha végiggondoltam, hogy Bella egy emberekkel telezsúfolt repülőgépen ül, kitéve ezer kísértésnek, majd kiugrottam a bőrömből. Aggódtam érte, és a körülötte levőkért is. Az eddigi viselkedése ugyan nem adott okot aggodalomra, de eddig sosem volt egyedül, és ami a legrosszabb, eddig nem volt olyan idegállapotban, mikor minden fontosabb, mint hogy saját magán uralkodjon. Ez a helyzet azonban nagyon is olyan volt, és ez is rettegéssel töltött el. El tudtam képzelni, hogy mennyire ki van fordulva önmagából, és csak abban reménykedtem, hogy a Renée iránt érzett aggódása jóval erősebb az esetleges szomjúságánál.

Kínkeservesen jött el az idő, míg a repülőm indult, és egy újabb másfél óra tehetetlenség várt rám. Mikor már felszálltunk, visszakapcsoltam a mobilom, és feltárcsáztam Alice-t.

- Alice, látsz valamit? – kérdeztem kétségbeesve.

- Csak addig, hogy Bella taxiba száll, és egy raktárépülethez hajt. Ahogy belép az ajtón, elvesztem szem elől. Sajnálom, Carlisle. Ha már ott leszünk, többet fogunk tudni.

- Tudom, kicsim - sóhajtottam. - Semmi baj. Köszönöm, hogy…

- Hagyd, Carlisle… majd akkor hálálkodj, ha vége. Mindent megteszünk, hogy Bellának ne essen baja… de még nem látom a végét. Tudom, hogy ez most dühíteni fog, de kérlek, próbálj megnyugodni! Fontos, hogy higgadtak és megfontoltak tudjunk maradni.

- Tudom. De nem könnyű… nagyon… féltem Bellát.

- Igen, tudom. Beszélsz Jasperrel? Talán segítene…

- Nem is tudom… nem akarok teljesen lenyugodni. A féltés talán erőt ad…

- Te tudod, Carlisle. Ha mégis, csak hívj. És egy óra múlva találkozunk.

- Rendben, addig is vigyázzatok magatokra – mondtam, és letettem a telefont.

Hátradőltem az ülésben, és úgy tettem, mintha aludnék. Semmi kedvem nem volt udvarias műmosollyal felszerelt stewardessekkel azon vitatkozni, hogy nem kérek szendvicset és frissítőt. Ha sokat győzködne, a végén még olyat tennék, amit magam is megbánok.

Nem, ez így nem igaz.

Bármennyire is nehéz volt a helyzet, nem bántottam volna senkit, csupán ha kihoznak a béketűrésemből, beolvastam volna valakinek, hozzám képest nem éppen finom stílusban.

Ehelyett inkább Bellára gondoltam. Arra, hogy hétvégére beszéltük meg a követező randinkat, és szerettem volna, ha be is tudjuk tartani. Bármit megtettem volna érte. Ha valami baja esett volna… Tudtam, hogy egy vámpír nem olyan sérülékeny, mint egy ember, de azért így is bőven volt aggódnivalóm. Victoria nagyon is jól tudta, mivel árthat Bellának, és rendelkezik azzal az erővel, amivel képes is rá.

Az aggodalom és a pesszimizmus a lehető legrosszabb képeket vetítette elém, és már csak azon imádkoztam, hogy véget érjen életem egyik leghosszabbnak tűnő repülőútja. Vártam már azt a percet, mikor nem tétlenül kell ülnöm, hanem végre tehetek valamit. Valamit, amivel segíthetek Bellának. Csacsi kislány… bárcsak engedte volna, hogy segítsek neki. Legalább nem lenne egyedül. Kettő mégiscsak több, mint az egy…

Mikor leszállt a gépem, legszívesebben a gondolat sebességével a suhantam volna ki a reptérről, figyelmen kívül hagyva az összes biztonsági ellenőrzést, de nem vonhattam magamra a figyelmet. Próbáltam mindenhova elsőként odaérni, de még így is majd beleőrültem a várakozásba, ha néhány ember állt előttem.

A kijáratnál megláttam Alice-t és Jaspert, ahogy felém integettek.

- Már béreltünk kocsit – nézett rám komolyan Jasper. Fürkészte az érzéseimet, de gyanítom, az is elég lehetett volna, ha az arcomról próbálja leolvasni őket. Egy vámpír arcán ritkán látszanak az érzései, de akkor, abban a pillanatban én lehettem a kivétel, aki erősíti a szabályt.

- Tudod, hova megyünk? – nézett rám Jasper, mikor beszálltunk a kocsiba.

- Persze. Itt a cím – szedtem elő Victoria levelét, majd beütöttem a GPS-be. Onnantól kezdve szélsebesen suhantunk a cél felé. Jasper olyan sebességgel szedte a kanyarokat, hogy időnként kis híja volt, hogy nem ütöttünk el valakit. Aztán, ahogy már a külváros felé közeledtünk, egyre kihaltabbak lettek az utcák, ütött-kopott házak szegélyezték az utunkat. Végül teljesen eltűntek a járdákról az emberek, és már csak óriási raktárak sorakoztak az út mentén kétoldalt.

Jasper kétszáz méterrel messzebb parkolt le, hisz ha meglepetésszerűen akartunk megjelenni, nem mehettünk közelebb autóval.

Alig néhány másodperc alatt suhantunk el addig a bizonyos épületig, de már messzebbről is hallottuk Victoria hangját.

- Azt hitted, kicsikém, hogy ilyen könnyű lesz a nénivel elbánni? Ejnye-ejnye… túlbecsülted magad… naiv lélek vagy, ahogy a többiek is.

A gúnyos szavai és a hisztérikus hangja sok jóra nem engedtek következtetni. Minden izmom megfeszült, és ugrásra készen álltam az épület mellet. Jasper azonban megfogta a karom.

- Ha bemegyünk, törődj Bellával, azt a némbert bízd ránk!

- Nem fogtok bírni vele.

- Dehogynem – biztosított Jasper, és egy ördögi villanás, ami átfutott a fekete szemén, garantálta, hogy igazat mond. Ő általában nem beszélt a levegőbe, így nem túl könnyű szívvel, de rájuk bíztam Victoriát. Bólintottam, mire Jaz elengedte a kezem.

- Menjünk! – adta ki a parancsot.

A tető felől közelítettünk, mint ilyen helyzetben mindig. Ez adott lehetőséget meglepetésszerűen és egyszerre támadni.

Ahogy a tetőablakon benéztünk, elég volt néhány másodperc, hogy felmérjük a terepet.

Kiürített raktárház volt, szinte teljesen üres. Néhány óriási polc, és néhánynak a maradványa árválkodott itt-ott, látszott, hogy olyan sietve bontották le őket, hogy némelyiket csak lefűrészelték a földtől legkülönbözőbb távolságokban, és helyenként a falból is hegyes csonkok álltak ki. Szanaszét mindenfele szemét és papírhalmok, látszott, hogy időnként hajléktalanok is birtokukba veszik a házat. Gyanítottam, Victoria takarította el őket a környékről, örökre.

Renée az egyik fal mellett ájultan feküdt. Mivel közel s távol ő volt itt az egyetlen élő ember, innen meg tudtam állapítani, hogy él, bár a szívverése némileg le volt lassulva, így gyanítottam, hogy elaltatták, vagy elkábították valamivel. Az vele kapcsolatban kissé megnyugtatott, hogy nem láttam vérnyomokat körülötte, tehát nagy valószínűséggel Victoria őt nem bántotta. Egyelőre. És remélhetőleg még az előtt elaltatta, hogy idehozta, így talán nem látta őket. Nem látta Bellát. És valószínűleg nem fog kínos kérdéseket feltenni, ha magához tér.

Mindezt egy pillanat alatt fogta fel az agyam, hisz a következő másodpercben már Bellát kerestem. Az egyik oszlopnál fedeztem fel, Victoria a falhoz szorította, és továbbra is hisztérikus hangon gügyögött neki.

- Bevallom, megleptél… és Cullenék is. Nem hittem volna, hogy hagynak átváltozni.

- Nem kértem az engedélyüket – vágott vissza Bella, és egy határozott szabadulási kísérlet keretében hasba rúgta a vörös nőt. Victoria szorítása valamelyest engedett, de nem annyit, hogy Bella ki tudjon szabadulni a szorult helyzetéből. – És a te véleményedre sem vagyok kíváncsi! – vágta még oda Bella. – De ha egy újjal hozzányúlsz anyámhoz…

- Akkor mi lesz, kiscicám? – vicsorgott Victoria.

- Akkor első kézből megtapasztalhatod, milyen nyomorultul pusztult el a párod! – villant rá Bella szeme.

Jasperrel összenéztünk, és tudtuk, hogy ezzel Bella túl messzire ment, kiborította a vöröst, és másodperceink vannak, hogy cselekedjünk.

- Alice, maradj, menj le az ajtóhoz! Ne engedd arra menekülni! – súgta Jasper a párjának, aki bólintott.

- Ahhoz te túl kevés vagy. Végzek veled… és utána megvacsorázom – sziszegte Victoria abban a pillanatban, mikor egy laza ütéssel betörtük a tetőablakot, és leugrottunk.

Abban a pillanatban mindenre képesnek tartottam Victoriát. Sarokba szorítva érezte magát, és bármit megtett volna, hogy szabaduljon. Őrült fénnyel izzó szeme ide-oda cikázott köztünk, de míg nem engedte el Bellát, nem férkőzhettünk a közelébe. Ezt ő is pontosan tudta.

- Maradtok, ahol vagytok, vagy kitöröm a nyakát!

- Azt te csak szeretnéd! – próbált szabadulni Bella, de sikertelen volt a próbálkozása. Victoria egyik keze bilincsként szorult a csuklójára, a másokkal magához ölelte Bellát, és maga után húzta az ajtó fele. Áldottam Jaspert, hogy gondolt erre, és ebben a pillanatban lépett be Alice is az ajtón. Finoman megköszörülte a torkát, mire Victoria megpördült.

A szemében látni lehetett azt a pillanatot, mikor megértette, hogy nincs esélye ellenünk. Végigmért minket, immár mindenre elszánt arccal, de szerencsére az elszántsága nekünk szólt, és nem annak, hogy ha már a karmai között van Bella, végezhetne vele.

Viszont arra is rájött, hogy ha szembe akar szállni velünk, szüksége lesz mindkét kezére, így meg akart szabadulni Bellától.

Végül még egyszer körülnézett, és ellökte magától. Bella vagy tíz métert repült, amiből bár nem túl kellemes a földet érés, ki lehet bírni. Egy vámpírnak mindenképpen. A sikoly azonban, amit Bella hallatott, megfagyasztotta bennem a nem létező lelket.

Odakaptam a fejem, és egy pillanatra a földbe gyökerezett a lábam. Bella a fal mellett állt, és az arcát eltorzította a kín. Első pillanatban nem is fogtam fel, de pont a legrosszabb helyre taszította ez az őrült némber. Bele az egyik dárdaként meredező éles vasrúdba, aminek a vége valahol a bordái alatt szakították át a testét.

Mint már mondtam, egy vámpír kevésbé sebezhető, mint egy ember, hisz a bőrünk kemény, mint a márvány, de a megfelelő erővel, mint Victoriáé, azért képesek vagyunk sérülést okozni egymásnak. Ilyen erő mellett egy márványszobor is darabjaira zúzódna szét a falon. Néhány másodpercig mozdulni sem bírtam a látványtól, hisz hiába tudta az agyam, hogy Bellának nem lesz komoly baja, tisztában voltam vele, hogy a kín, amit érez, embertelen lehet.

Szerencsére Jasper ezúttal sem vesztette el a lélekjelenlétét, így a párjára szólt, aki abban a pillanatban feleszmélt, és egyként rontottak Victoriára, aki maga is úgy meglepődött „jól irányzott" dobásán, hogy egy másodpercre megállt élvezni a sikerét. Ez lett a veszte. Egy tizedmásodpercig én is szerettem volna letépni Victoria fejét, de beláttam, a többiektől már úgysem férek hozzá, és ami még fontosabb, Bellának szüksége van rám.

A következő másodpercben már Bella mellett álltam. Előre sajnáltam, hogy még több fájdalmat kell neki okoznom, de nem volt választásom.

Odaléptem közvetlenül elé, és megérintettem az arcát.

- Bells… - szólítottam halkan. – Figyelj rám! Karold át a nyakam!

Bella erőtlenül kinyitotta a szemét, de a fejét már nem bírta felemelni. – Nem… bí…rom… Nagyon… na…gyon… fáj…

- Tudom, Kicsim – emeltem fel nagyon gyengéden a fejét. Egy gyengéd puszit leheltem az ajkára. – Ölelj át, kérlek!

Mikor megéreztem a gyenge karjait körém fonódni, én is finoman átöleltem, és egy határozott mozdulattal magamhoz húztam, mintegy lehúzva a rúdról. A sikolya egy örök életre beleégett az agyamba. Még egy másodpercre magamhoz öleltem, majd óvatosan lefektettem a földre.

Láttam az arcán az embertelen fájdalmat, és tudtam, még jó néhány óráig eltart, míg rendbe jön. Ez ellen nem tehettem semmit. Egy vámpír szervezete képes bármilyen sérülésből meggyógyítani magát, de a komolyabb sebekhez idő kell. És addig fáj… Furcsa… mi vámpírok egyáltalán nem vagyunk szokva a fájdalomhoz, hiszen elenyészően kevés helyzet van, mikor olyan mértékig megsérülhetünk, hogy az fájjon. Hát, ami most Bellának kijutott, néhány évszázadra elég…

Bella erőtlenül kinyitotta a szemét. – Carlisle… meg fogok halni? – kérdezte suttogva.

- Ilyen könnyen nem engedlek el – mondtam neki határozottan.

- Annyira fáj… - nyögte összeszorítva a szemét.

- Tudom, Bells – fogtam meg a kezét. – Ne lélegezz! Ha nem mozog a rekeszizmod, talán enyhül a fájdalom.

- De az… olyan… ijesztő…

- Igen, az. De most segít. Néhány óra, és jobb lesz – ígértem neki.

- Néhány… óra… Hol van ez a… három naptól? – nyögte. – Victoria? – nézett rám.

Körülnéztem. Alice a némber maradványaira vigyázott, miközben Jasper tűzet próbált rakni abból a rakás szemétből, amit a sarokban talált.

- Nem kell már aggódnod miatta. Jasper kezéből még soha, senki nem menekült.

- Ez megnyugtató – suttogta Bella, majd feljajdult, ahogy belészúrt az újabb fájdalom. Ennek ellenére erőt vett magán. – Anyám?

- Alszik, nem kell aggódnod érte. Hívok neki egy mentőt.

- Ne! – kapta el a karom Bella váratlanul. – Te vizsgáld meg!

- Bells, nincs baja! Victoria telenyomta altatóval, vagy valami droggal… magához tér.

- Vidd be a kórházba!

- Majd a többiek – fogtam meg a kezét. – Melletted szeretnék maradni.

- Carlisle… kérlek… - rimánkodott két fájdalomroham között. – Csak rád… merem bízni anyámat!

- Jasper! – szóltam a fiamnak, aki kőkemény pillantással bámult a hamvadó lángokba, csak akkor enyhült a tekintete, mikor rám nézett. Egy másodperccel később már ott térdelt mellettem.

- Segíthetek, Carlisle?

- Vigyétek Bellát biztonságos helyre! Beviszem Renée-t a kórházba.

- Mit csináljunk Bellával? – állt meg felettünk Alice.

- A legjobb lenne, ha mozdulatlanul fekszik, míg rendbe jön, de valahogy el kell juttatnunk egy ágyig.

- Elvisszük egy motelba. Ne aggódj, Carlisle, vigyázunk rá – ígérte Jasper.

Csak bólintottam, és visszafordultam Bellához.

- Biztos ezt akarod? Nem akarlak magadra hagyni!

- Nem… segíthetsz… rajtam. De neki… igen.

Egy sóhajjal adtam meg magam, bólintottam, és felálltam.

- Nagyon óvatosan bánjatok vele.

- Úgy lesz, Carlisle. Vidd a kocsit, mi majd szerzünk másikat – nyugtatott Alice.

Odaléptem a még mindig eszméletlen nőhöz, de a pulzusa ugyanolyan lassú volt, mint mikor ideértünk. Éreztem a gyógyszerek illatát a leheletén, és tudtam, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy felébredjen, de ha Bella csak attól nyugszik meg, hogy kórházba viszem, még erre is hajlandó voltam.

Három perccel később már a kocsiban ültem, és a kórház fele tartottam. Ott aztán az orvosoknak leadtam egy mesét, hogy a tengerparton sétáltam a barátnőmmel, mikor rátaláltunk, bepakoltuk a kocsiba, és idehoztam. Látszott rajtuk, hogy nem igazán hisznek nekem, de mivel nem gyanúsíthattak semmivel, nem is kötekedtek.

Megvizsgálták Renée-t, de ugyanarra a következtetésre jutottak, mint én. Tele van altatóval. Lefektették egy ágyba, és próbáltak elküldeni, de nem igazán hagytam magam. Szerettem volna néhány szót beszélni vele. Tudnom kellett, látott-e valamit abból, ami történt.

Két órán át ültem az ágya mellett, mikor megrebbent a szempillája, és végül kinyitotta a szemét. Rám nézett, de hosszú másodpercekig keresett az emlékezetében, mire helyre tette, hogy ki vagyok.

- Dr. Cullen? – kérdezte rekedten, csodálkozva.

- Igen, én vagyok – mosolyogtam rá halványan. – Hogy érzi magát?

- Hasogat a fejem – hunyta le egy pillanatra a szemét. – Mi történt? Ön… hogy kerül ide?

- Épp erre jártam. Egy külvárosi raktárházban találtam önre, eszméletlen volt.

- Mi? Hogy kerültem oda? És ön… tudta, hogy… ott vagyok?

- Számít? – kérdeztem tűnődve.

- Vic – nézet rám hitetlenkedve. – Biztos, hogy ő volt… valamiben mesterkedett… tudtam, hogy… már az első pillanattól kezdve nem tetszett benne valami.

- Victoria miatt már nem kell aggódnia. Már senkit nem fog bántani.

- Mi történt?

- Megkapta, amit érdemelt – mondtam keményen, és ő nem is firtatta tovább a dolgot.

Egy percre elhallgattunk, de aztán rám nézett.

- Dr. Cullen, kérdezhetek valamit?

Bármit megtettem volna azért, hogy elkerülhessem ezt a kérdést, de tudtam, ha már itt maradtam, szembe kell néznem vele.

- Persze, Renée – bólintottam rá.

- Nem tud valamit… Belláról?

- Bella eltűnt? – néztem rá csodálkozó szemekkel. Nem akartam hazudni neki, de talán így a legjobb.

- Nem is tud róla? Már több, mint egy hónapja, hogy nem tudunk róla semmit. Szó nélkül… nyom nélkül…Istenem… Miért ment el? Hisz az apja is meg én is mindent megadtunk neki. Mindennél jobban szerettük… Azt hittem, azért ment el, hogy megkeresse a maga fiát… de… ha mégsem magukhoz ment, én nem tudom…

- Nyugodjon meg, Renée… biztosan nincs semmi baja.

- De akkor miért? Biztos nem adtunk meg neki valamit, amire szüksége lett volna… - sírta el magát. – Biztos rossz anyja voltam…

- Ez nem igaz. Nem ezért ment el – mondtam sóhajtva. Tudtam, hogy ezzel elárulom magunkat, de nem hagyhattam, hogy élete végéig ezen gyötrődjön.

- Ön tudja… - kerekedtek el a szemei. – Mégis tudja…

- Csssss…. Nyugodjon meg! Nem szabad felizgatnia magát. Nem tudok semmit. Nem tudom, hol…

- Dr. Cullen, kérem – nézett rám, és megpróbált felülni, de nem engedtem, erre sírva fakadt. – Kérem… nem… nem fogom kérdezni, hol van. Csak… mondja meg, jól van? Ugye nem esett baja?

Sóhajtottam, és lehajtottam a fejem. – Jól van.

- De… de akkor miért? – nézett rám kétségbeesve.

- Mert mindennél jobban szereti magát és Charlie-t. És hiszi, hogy így okozza a legkevesebb bajt és fájdalmat.

- Mi… miért? Mi történt?

- Elég, Renée. Pihennie kell. Próbáljon megnyugodni, és aludni!

Vett egy reszketeg levegőt, de nem adta fel. – Ön tudja, hol van?

- Renée, mondtam, hogy nem tudom – csóváltam meg a fejem, ő azonban láthatott valamit a szememben, mert nem hitt nekem.

- Nagyon vigyázzon rá, kérem! Dr. Cullen, ígérje meg nekem… könyörgöm önnek!

Megint lehajtottam a fejem. Hogy is nézhettem volna a szemébe? Végül megadtam magam.

- Vigyázni fogok rá, Renée, ígérem. Amíg csak élek, vigyázni fogok rá.

- Láthatom még… valaha?

- Nem tudom. Ezt nem ígérhetem. Csak további fájdalmat okozna mindkettejüknek. És most mennem kell. Már így is sokkal többet elmondtam, mint szabadott volna. Bocsásson meg nekem!

- Nincs miért bocsánatot kérnie – rázta meg a fejét. – Tudom, hogy vigyázni fog rá. Megmondja neki, hogy szeretem, és hogy bármikor visszajöhet, bármi történt is?

Eltöprengtem, hogy ez az egy mondat még mennyi fájdalmat okozhat, aztán rábólintottam.

- Megmondom. Ég önnel Renée – szorítottam meg a kezét, majd kimentem a szobából.

Még hallottam, hogy utánam szólt, de már nem fordultam vissza. Nem lett volna semmi értelme. Csak még több gyötrelmet és kétséget okoztam volna neki. Így is elátkoztam magam, hogy egyáltalán megvártam, míg felébred. Jobb lett volna neki, ha ennyit sem tud, de már ez is késő bánat.

Beültem a kocsiba, és feltárcsáztam Jaspert, majd az útmutatásai alapján alig fél órával később megtaláltam a motelt, ahol megszálltak.

Hajnal fele járhatott már az idő, az ég alja keleten pirkadt, mikor kiszálltam a kocsiból. Beléptem az ajtajukon, és a nappaliban Alice és Jasper egy kanapén ülve beszélgettek.

- Hogy van Bella? – kérdeztem nem pazarolva az időmet köszönésre.

- A sebe külsőre begyógyult. Még két-három óra, és a belső sérülései is rendbe jönnek – nyugtatott meg Jasper. – De megszenvedett érte.

- Tudom – sóhajtottam, és beléptem Bella szobájának ajtaján.

Mikor becsukódott mögöttem az ajtó, Bella rám nézett, és megpróbálta felemelni a fejét, majd egy fájdalmas grimasszal visszaejtette a párnára. Odasétáltam az ágyához, és leültem mellé.

- Bella, ígérd meg nekem, hogy soha többé nem ijesztesz meg ennyire – kértem, miközben óvatosan megfogtam a kezét.

- Soha többé – rázta meg a fejét. – Úgy féltem, hogy soha többé nem láthatlak…

- Akkor van elképzelésed arról, mit éreztem én… ültem a reptéren tehetetlenül… - hunytam le a szemem.

- Sajnálom, Carlisle… buta voltam. Nem akartalak bajba sodorni… és azt hittem, megoldom egyedül. De úgy tűnik… vámpírként is kétballábas maradtam – sütötte le a szemét.

- Ne beszélj butaságokat! Inkább pihenj!

- Mindjárt… csak még… hogy van Renée?

- Felébredt. Rendbe fog jönni.

- Nem kérdezett rólam?

- De igen.

- És? – sürgetett Bella. Gyanítom, minden szóra kíváncsi volt, de nekem minden egyes szavamat meg kellett gondolnom. Lehajtottam a fejem, és eltöprengtem, mit is mondhatnék, ő azonban félreértette ezt a reakciót.

- Elmondtad neki? – kérdezte döbbenten.

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Nem tud semmit. Csak arra kért, vigyázzak rád. És én megígértem, hogy amíg csak élek, vigyázni fogok rád. Kérlek, Bells… legközelebb engedd meg, hogy megpróbáljak vigyázni rád!

- Nem lesz legközelebb, Carlisle. Soha többé nem csinálok ilyen butaságot. Nem akarok neked több fájdalmat okozni – súgta, majd lassan felemelte a kezét, és megsimogatta az arcom. – Szeretlek!

Megfogtam a kezét, és belecsókoltam a tenyerébe. Csak néztem a fájdalomtól elsötétült szemébe, és tudtam, ha lehetséges lenne, mindkettőnknek könnyek szöknének a szemébe.

- Én is szeretlek, Bells – súgtam neki, majd óvatosan odahajoltam hozzá, és megcsókoltam.

- Gyere, feküdj ide mellém! – kérte, de csak megráztam a fejem.

- Fájdalmat okoznék, Bells. Nem akarlak bántani.

- Kérlek! Szükségem van a közelségedre!

Nehezen egyeztem bele, még akkor is, ha én sem szerettem volna semmi mást, mint magamhoz ölelni, hisz tudtam, hogy az érintésem is fájdalmat okozhat a jelen helyzetben. Így csak lefeküdtem mellé, és fogtam a kezét, míg ő lehunyt szemmel pihent, és minden erejét a gyógyulására koncentrálta.

Néhány perccel később újra kinyitotta a szemét. – Carlisle…

- Igen?

Nem folytatta, így gyengéden magam felé fordítottam az arcát.

- Mond, Bella!

- Amit az előbb mondtál… komolyan gondoltad?

- A legkomolyabban, gyönyörűm – nyugtattam meg.

- De eddig sosem mondtad. Talán most is csak azért, mert aggódtál értem, és…

- Igen, aggódtam érted. És ez az érzés végre tudatosította bennem, milyen sokat jelentesz nekem.

- Hát… talán egyszerűbben is lehetett volna ezt… de még így is… megérte – mondta, majd némi fintorgás kíséretében nagy nehezen felém fordult, és a vállamra hajtotta a fejét.

Óvatosan magamhoz öleltem, és a következő órákban mozdulatlanul feküdtünk. Végiggondoltam az elmúlt órákat. Valóban kimondhatatlanul féltettem Bellát. Észvesztő érzés volt belegondolni, hogy elveszítem, mielőtt még igazán az enyém lehetett volna. Mielőtt még bevallhattam volna neki, mit érzek iránta. Ha őt is elveszítettem volna…azt már nem bírtam volna ki. Az még nekem is túl sok lett volna.

Sosem voltam túlságosan vallásos, hála apámnak, de ott, akkor hálát adtam Istennek, hogy nem vette el tőlem Bellát.

- Mikor megyünk haza? – kérdezte Bella jó két órával később.

- Jól vagy? – sandítottam rá.

- Igen. Már semmi bajom. És szeretnék hazamenni.

- Ahogy lement a nap, mehetünk. Addig beszéljünk a többiekkel, rendben?

- Aha – bólintott rá kelletlenül. – Mehetünk.

Kisétáltunk a szobából, és Bella Alice-hez futott, és megölelte.

- Jól van, kislány, semmi baj – csitította Alice. – Minden rendben.

- Köszönöm – súgta neki Bella.

- Ugyan… egy tesónak ennyit bármikor. Vagy nem is tudom… mi vagy te nekem?

- Maradjunk a tesónál – húzta el a száját Bella. Úgy tűnt nem szeret ezen a dolgon gondolkodni. Aztán Jasperhez fordult. – Neked is köszönöm, Jasper.

- Megvédjük a családot, emlékszel? Most mi négyen vagyunk a család. És rád mindig is jobban oda kellett figyelni, mint bárki másra – ugratta Jasper, mire Bella elmosolyodott.

- Mondtam én neked – nézett rám -, hogy vámpírként is ugyanolyan szerencsétlen vagyok, mint emberként voltam.

- Így érzed? – néztem rá töprengve.

- Jaj, Carlisle, nem úgy értettem – jött zavarba, ahogy rájött, mire gondolok. – Én vagyok a világ legszerencsésebb… vámpírja – mondta, majd odalépett hozzám, és adott egy puszit.

A következő órákban csendesen beszélgettünk, kifaggattuk a többieket is, hogy most éppen hol élnek, hogy élnek, és mi is meséltünk magunkról. És Jasper faggatta Bellát magáról, közösen próbáltunk magyarázatot találni arra, hogy lehet az, hogy Bella minden gond nélkül túlélte a repülőutat. Nem igazán volt rá logikus magyarázat, ugyanakkor tudtam, hogy hazafele sem lesz semmi gond. Bíztam Bellában, és az elmúlt hetek alatt be is bizonyította, hogy méltó a bizalmamra, úgy uralkodik magán, ahogy egyikünk sem volt képes ennyi idősen.

Közben felhívtuk a repteret is, foglaltunk jegyet hazafele, majd ahogy besötétedett odakint, kijelentkeztünk a motelból, és a reptérre hajtottunk.

Elköszöntünk a többiektől, és becsekkoltunk a gépünkre.

Az út, ahogy azt vártam, eseménytelenül telt. Bella többnyire lehunyt szemmel ült mellettem, és gyanítottam, hogy a történteken töpreng és még a fájdalom emlékét sem sikerült maga mögött hagynia. Legalábbis az arca túlságosan komoly volt ahhoz, hogy más járjon a fejében.

Mikor leszálltunk, átültünk a kis BMW-be, ami csodák csodája túlélte Bella eszement száguldását, és ezúttal normális tempóban hajtottunk haza.

Mikor a ház előtt kiszálltunk a kocsiból, Bella fürkészőn nézett rám.

- Áll még a vasárnapi randink?

- Természetesen, kisasszony – mosolyogtam rá. – Ha ön is úgy szeretné, vasárnap hatkor itt leszek önért.

- Semmi mást nem szeretnék – suhant hozzám Bella, és megbújt a karjaimban. – Ne haragudj rám! – nézett fel egy perccel később.

- Nem haragszom, Bells. De többet ne csinálj ilyet! – kértem.

- Megígértem – bólintott rá komolyan, majd körülnézett és sóhajtott. – Jó itthon lenni. Veled – talált vissza a tekintete hozzám.

- Veled is – mosolyogtam rá, majd odahajoltam hozzá, és megcsókoltam. – De most ránk fér egy fürdés – kacsintottam rá, mikor elhúzódtunk egymástól.

- Jössz? – kérdezte kacéran, de csak megsimogattam az arcát.

- Vasárnap.

Megint csalódottan nézett rám, mire elnevettem magam.

- Ígérem, vasárnap veled tartok. Ez lesz a randink csúcspontja.

- Szavadon foglak – fenyegetett meg mosolyogva. – Ha nem jössz, ki fogok találni valamit, amivel meggyőzhetlek.

- Állok elébe – nevettem el magam, majd egy puszi után megadtam neki a kezdő lökést a tó fele.


	11. Chapter 11

A következő három napban Bella szokatlanul szótlan és komor volt. Nem csodálkoztam ezen, viszont mindenképpen szerettem volna kibillenteni ebből a depressziós hangulatból. Bárhogy próbálkoztam azonban, nem akart sikerülni. Egy-egy pillanatnyi mosolyt tudtam csalni az arcára, de semmi több.

Szombat reggel megelégeltem a dolgot, főleg, mikor az én szokásos helyemen, az egyetlen lépcsőfokunkon találtam rá.

- Szomjas vagy, Bella? – kérdeztem gyengéden átkarolva a vállát.

- Nem igazán. Miért? – nézett rám meglepődve.

- Hogy is mondtad nekem? Fekete a szemed, mint az éjszaka… Menjünk el vadászni! Segítene.

- Majd holnap – hárított el. – Tényleg nem vagyok szomjas. Csak… sok minden jár a fejemben.

- Elmondod?

- Túl sok… még én sem látom át.

- Hátha segíthetnék…

- Nem, Carlisle… aranyos vagy, de ezt nekem kell végigzongoráznom.

- Biztos?

- Igen – bólintott rá határozottan, mire egy furcsa kis félelem ütötte fel a fejét a lelkemben. Eddig nem gondoltam rá, de…

- Bells, ha miattunk aggódsz… ha mégsem szeretnéd…

Olyan gyorsan kapta fel a fejét, és ragadta meg a kezem, hogy követni nem tudtam.

- Carlisle… ne légy csacsi! Szeretlek! – nézett rám könyörgő szemekkel. – A jelenléted az életemben az egyetlen dolog, ami erőt ad. Csak most egy kicsit kiborultam. Ez érthető, nem? Azok után, ami történt… Csak adj nekem egy kis időt, kérlek!

- Már adtam – idéztem újra az ő szavait. – Sőt, még többet is. És most szeretném, ha hagynád, hogy segítsek!

- Nem tudsz, Carlisle! Túl kell jutnom azon, ami történt, és… az sem volt könnyű, hogy láttam anyámat… és azt sem tudom, mi van vele.

- Nem kell aggódnod miatta! Már biztosan hazaengedték – szorítottam meg a vállát, holott tudtam, hogy nem ez a legnagyobb baj.

- Hiányzik.

- Tudom, kicsim. De nem mondhatjuk el neki! Tudom, hogy ezen gondolkodsz, de hidd el, nem jó ötlet! Még ha el is bírná fogadni, amit kétlek… törvény, hogy őrizzük a titkot.

- Igen, tudom – látta be. - És tudom, hogy nem bírná ki. De ez olyan szörnyű… annyira fáj…

- Tudom, Bells. De hidd el, idővel jobb lesz.

- Száz év?

- Igen, körülbelül annyi – bólintottam rá. Nem volt fényes kilátás, de miért hazudtam volna neki? Ennyiből volt könnyebb az én amúgy cseppet sem könnyű sorsom. Anyámat sosem ismerhettem, apámról pedig, az a kevés emlékem, ami megmaradt, nem túl kellemes. Nem kellett megélnem ennek az elszakadásnak a fájdalmát.

- Adj nekem még pár órát, Carlisle!- kérte Bella, ahogy szinte szóról szóra végigjátszottuk azt, amit akkor, amikor ő rángatott ki engem abból a búskomorságból, amibe Esme taszított, csak most fordított volt a szereposztás.

- Holnap ilyenkorig kapsz időt, Bella, egy perccel sem többet – mondtam neki szigorúan, mire sóhajtott, de végül beleegyezett. – Jól van, kislány. De azért megnyugtatna, ha nem roskadnál magadba ennyire.

- Jól van, jól van – rázta meg a fejét. – Bemegyek netezni – mondta, majd felállt, és otthagyott.

Megcsóváltam a fejem, de már nem mentem utána, egészen addig, míg egy negyed órával később az asztalra nem csapott. Egy másodperccel később már ott álltam mögötte. Inkább lehetett elkeseredett, mint dühös, mivel az asztal még egyben állt a lábain.

- Még ez is – intett az állával a képernyőn lévő rövidke levél felé, amit az aláírás szerint Renée-től kapott.

- Szüntesd meg ezt a címet, Bella! – kértem szelíden, de tudtam, hogy úgysem fog beleegyezni.

- Nem! – tiltakozott határozottan.

- Bella, nem akarok neked rosszat, hidd el! – kérleltem, de ahogy megrázta a fejét, tudtam, hogy hiába. Nem győzködtem tovább. Nem akartam, hogy azt higgye, még jobban el akarom szakítani az édesanyjától. Pedig csak rengeteg további fájdalomtól akartam megkímélni.

- Rendben, tégy, amit jónak látsz, kicsim – szorítottam meg a vállát. – De most inkább menj ki a levegőre, az majd segít!

- És addig kitörölsz mindent a gépből, igaz? – nézett rám összehúzott szemöldökkel.

- Bella, ez nem az én döntésem kell, hogy legyen, hanem a tiéd! – néztem rá szigorúan. – És ha te úgy döntesz, hogy inkább a hosszú évekig tartó kínlódást választod, nem tehetek semmit. Te mondtad… mindannyiunknak jogunk van meghozni jó és rossz döntéseket egyaránt.

- Ez nagyon rossz döntés? – nézett rám kétségbeesve.

- Megértem az indokaidat – mondtam sóhajtva. – De én már tudom, hogy feleslegesen kínzod magad, jobban, mint kellene. Bünteted magad valamiért, ami nem a te hibád. És ezzel nem vezekelhetsz érte. Idővel majd belátod. Addig próbálok valahogy máshogy segíteni, ha engeded.

- Köszönöm, Carlisle – mondta, miközben kétes eredménnyel próbált elmosolyodni, majd kivételesen szót fogadott, és kiment a házból.

Egy pillanatra megkísértett a gondolat, hogy valóban megszűntessem az e-mail címét, de végül csak kiléptem, és lecsuktam a gép tetejét. Valóban nem nekem kellett eldöntenem, hogy akarja lezárni a múltját, még akkor sem, ha rossz volt látni, ahogy felesleges fájdalmat okoz magának.

Este éppen Bella virágait öntöztem meg, mikor visszajött, és megállt mellettem.

- Holnap szeretnék bemenni a városba.

- Bemegyek veled.

- Egyedül.

- Szó sem lehet róla – néztem rá.

- Carlisle, kérlek! Csak szeretnék venni néhány dolgot! Végigunatkoznád.

- Nem szoktam unatkozni, ha emberek vannak a közeledben.

- Nem fogok bántani senkit, te is tudod - győzködött.

- Vadászat előtti napon nem vennék erre mérget – vetettem ellen.

- Bízz bennem, kérlek!

- Én bízom benned, Bella, de…

- Amíg ott az a de, addig nem bízol bennem – csóválta meg a fejét, és bement a házba.

Fejcsóválva néztem utána, majd letettem az öntözőkannát, és bementem én is.

Bella az ágyára kuporodott, és a falnak döntötte a hátát.

- Féltelek, Bells… - ültem le mellé. - Érts meg, kérlek, engem is! Nem akarom, hogy szembe kelljen nézned azzal, hogy bántottál valakit!

- De te dicsértél meg… azt mondtad, jól csinálom.

- Igen, így van. De már kezdesz szomjas lenni, és ez nem segít uralkodni magadon. Menjünk el ma vadászni, és akkor egye fene, holnap beengedlek a városba. Nem könnyű szívvel, de ha ennyire szeretnéd… de akkor szeretném minimálisra csökkenteni a kockázatot – ajánlottam neki egy elfogadhatónak tűnő kompromisszumot.

- De a randink…

- Miért gondolod, hogy a kettő összefügg? Sőt, talán még a kedvünk is jobb lesz, ha nem kötjük össze a vadászattal.

- De a randihoz hozzá tartozik a vacsora… - makacskodott.

- Hát, ha ragaszkodsz ahhoz, hogy több hét teljen el két randink között, tarthatjuk magunkat ehhez az állításhoz – mondtam, remélve, hogy ezzel elgondolkodtatom, és be is jött a tervem.

- Ha megígéred, hogy sűrűbben fogunk randizni, lemondok a vacsoráról – sandított rám.

- Öröm veled üzletet kötni – kacsintottam rá, mire végre elmosolyodott, és közelebb ült hozzám. A közelsége megbolondított annyira, hogy átöleltem a derekát, és lecsaptam az ajkára, amit leplezetlen örömmel fogadott. Annyira, hogy még pár perccel később sem akart elengedni.

- Indulnunk kellene – cirógattam meg az arcát még egy puszi kíséretében.

- Nehéz döntések elé állítasz, ugye tudod? – kérdezte suttogva.

- Miért is?

- Most mindjárt azért, hogy most elengedjelek-e vagy sem.

- Hm… ha jól emlékszem, megállapodást kötöttünk – emlékeztettem.

- Te meg a megállapodásaid… legyen… de csak azért…

Kelletlenül feltápászkodott, de mielőtt kiléptünk volna az ajtón, még visszahúzott magához egy csókra. Mikor végül képes volt elengedni, megfogta a kezem, és elindultunk vadászni.

~~ o ~~

Másnap reggel valóban meglehetősen nehéz szívvel engedtem el Bellát. Még annak ellenére is, hogy ragyogó arany szemekkel, és megnyugtató mosollyal köszönt el tőlem. Sikerült rátukmálnom az egyik bankkártyámat, még annak ellenére is, hogy veszettül tiltakozott. Tudtam, hogy az utolsó megspórolt pénzén vette a múltkor a repülőjegyet, amivel Jacksonville-be utazott, így semmi pénze nem maradt. Végül megcsóválva a fejét eltette, beült a kocsiba, és elhajtott. Végtelenül aggódva néztem utána, és valóban féltettem. Őt, és a körülötte lévő embereket. Tudtam, mekkora baj lehet, ha csak egyetlen másodpercre is elveszti a fejét. És pontosan tudtam, hogy ez őt magát is mennyire megviselné. Számtalanszor láttam a kínt Jasper szemében, amit a saját múltja okozott neki, pedig ő erős volt, igazi katona. Tudom, tudom, a kettőt nem lehet összehasonlítani, de Bellát egyetlen tragédia is ledöntötte volna a lábáról. Olyan érzékeny, olyan jólelkű… nem bírt volna szembenézni azzal, ha valakinek baja esik miatta.

Ennek ellenére el kellett engedem. Önálló, felnőtt ember, akarom mondani vámpír, nem volt jogom megkötni a kezét. És azt sem akartam, hogy tényleg azt higgye, nem bízom benne.

Mindezek ellenére kínkeserves négy órát töltöttem el a ház körül pepecselve, és csigalassúsággal vánszorgott az idő. Ha nem szólok szigorúan magamra, hárompercenként néztem volna meg, hány óra.

Bella nem sokkal dél után ért haza. Ahogy meghallottam az autó hangját, besétáltam a fák közé. Nem akartam, hogy tudja, tűkön ülve, minden idegszálamat megfeszítve vártam rá. Takarásból figyeltem, és alaposan megnéztem magamnak. Nem volt rossz kedve, ha valami baj történt volna, akkor nem így nézett volna ki. Csak akkor bukkantam elő, mikor mindent bepakolt, amit vett, és kijött a házból. Fürkészőn nézett körül merre lehetek, de egy másodperccel később már ott álltam mögötte, és átöleltem.

- Minden rendben? – kérdeztem, miközben adtam neki egy puszit.

- Igen – bólintott mosolyogva. – Voltak nehéz pillanataim, de nem történt semmi baj. Ilyenkor inkább megléptem egy kicsit.

- Jól tetted. Örülök, hogy jól sikerült. És mindent beszereztél, amit akartál?

- Hajaj… a végén már attól tartottam, hogy rosszabb leszek, mint Alice. És elköltöttem a fél vagyonodat.

- Attól azért nem félek – nevettem el magam. – Elárulod, mi volt ilyen fontos?

- Nem, nem – fordult felém nevetve. – Ez maradjon az én titkom – mondta, és megcsókolt.

- Nem szeretem a titkokat – mondtam morcosan, mikor elengedtem. – A kíváncsiság kifúrja az oldalam.

Bella keze lesiklott a derekamra, majd a csípőmre, amitől egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzetem.

– Hm… még nem lyukas, úgyhogy egy kicsit még kibírod – nevetett tovább, majd otthagyott, és bement a házba.

Leültem a padra, és csak hallgattam, ahogy tesz-vesz odabent a házban. Végtelen megkönnyebbülés öntött el, hogy minden gond nélkül hazaért, bár valóban furdalta az oldalam a kíváncsiság, hogy mi lehetett olyan fontos, amiért ekkora kockázatot vállalt.

Eltöprengtem, de bárhogy is törtem a fejem, csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy a dolognak köze van az estére tervezett randevúnkhoz. Csacsi kislány… tudnia kellene, hogy nekem csak ő kell, és semmiféle körítés.

A továbbiakban sem akartam zavarni Bellát a pakolásban, és az új szerzeményei felett érzett örömében, így inkább lementem tóra úszni egyet.

~~ o ~~

Késő délután volt, mire visszataláltam a házhoz, és úgy gondoltam, nem kell nekünk ragaszkodni ahhoz a hat órához, hisz nincs kőbe vésve. Nem mentem be a házba, csak megálltam az ajtó előtt, és bekopogtam. Mikor megpillantottam Bellát, úgy éreztem, ő sem ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy kivárjuk a megbeszélt időpontot. Egy gyönyörű krémszínű ruha volt rajta, ami vadítóan kiemelte a teste vonalait, és a vékony anyag gondolati szinten sejtetni engedte a melltartója csipkés vonalát, ami eszméletlenül izgató volt.

Ahogy végigmértem, kimondhatatlanul zavarba jött, így inkább rámosolyogtam.

- Bocsásson meg, kisasszony, hogy korábban érkeztem, de a vágyakozásom ön után már nem ismert határokat.

- Kitalálta a gondolatomat, Dr. Cullen – mosolygott vissza, majd kilépett hozzám.

- És mit szeretnél csinálni, Kedves? – öleltem magamhoz.

- Sétálni, beszélgetni… aztán táncolhatnánk, ha nem bánod, hogy letaposom a lábad. Aztán… majd kialakul – sütötte le a szemét.

- Bízzuk magunkat a sorsra – súgtam a fülébe, majd átkarolva a derekát, sétára indultunk a környéken.

Megcsodáltuk a táj szépségét, mint már annyiszor, amikor bebarangoltuk a környéket. Ennél gyönyörűbb tájat keresve sem találhattunk volna, és hálás voltam Jaspernek, amiért ide küldött bennünket. Igaz, ezúttal kicsit jobban el voltam foglalva Bella szépségének tanulmányozásával, mint a fákkal és a sziklákkal. Ennek ellenére hagytam magam felcsalni a legmagasabb csúcsra, és ahogy kiálltunk a szirt szélére, újfent átöleltem Bellát. Egy pillanatra sem voltam képes megtagadni magamtól az érintését.

- Gyönyörű itt – sóhajtott fel Bella.

- Igen, az – hagytam rá, miközben azzal voltam elfoglalva, hogy az édes illatát minél mélyebben belélegezhessem.

- Carlisle… - nevette el magát, mikor rájött, hogy csupán halvány fogalmaim vannak arról, hogy hol vagyunk.

- Igen?

- Tudja, Dr. Cullen – fordult felém -, mélységesen csalódtam önben. Én itt a táj festői szépségét próbálom önnek ecsetelni, önnek pedig ki tudja, merre kalandoznak a gondolatai!

- Ha én azt elárulnám önnek kisasszony, minden bizonnyal belepirulna.

- Talán – nézett rám hunyorítva. – Próbálja ki!

- Szóval kíváncsi vagy, mire gondoltam? – adtam neki egy puszit. – Hm… hol az igazság? Nekem csak furdalja az oldalam a kíváncsiság, órákon keresztül, ugye? – mértem végig újra elismerően. – Megérdemelnéd, hogy ezt visszakapd…

- Jaj, Carlisle, ne csináld! – bújt oda hozzám. – Áruld el!

- De csak, mert olyan szépen kérsz – súgtam a fülébe. – Arra gondoltam… milyen jó lenne végigcsókolni a nyakad, miközben szorosan átölellek…

- Ilyet nem illik Dr. Cullen – húzta össze a szemét, de a mosoly a szája sarkában azt bizonyította, hogy igenis megborzongatták a szavaim.

- Igaza van, kisasszony – hagytam rá, mire elhúzta a száját. – Menjünk tovább!

- Nem, nem – fogta meg a kezem Bella. – Ha már ilyen illetlen gondolatai vannak velem kapcsolatban… legalább váltsuk valóra – mosolygott rám, majd megcsókolt.

Egy pillanat alatt vesztem el a csókjában, és ahogy hozzám simult, egyenesen őrjítő volt. Szorosan öleltem magamhoz, és végül, ahogy ígértem, végigcsókoltam a nyaka izgató ívét, ami jóleső sóhajokat csalt elő belőle.

- Azt hiszem… haza kellene mennünk – nyögte, mikor egy pillanatra levegőhöz jutott.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire vágysz arra a táncleckére – ugrattam suttogva.

- Bármit, csak ilyen közel maradhassak hozzád. Tánc közben érezhetem a tested minden porcikáját – nevetett rám. – Menjünk haza!

Készséggel beleegyeztem, és alig tíz másodperccel később már a ház előtt fékeztünk le.

- Te most tényleg táncolni akarsz? – nézett rám tűnődve Bella.

- Te voltál, aki ragaszkodott hozzá… de… nem fogod megbánni, bízz bennem!

- Miért, tangózni fogunk?

- A tangó egy meglehetősen erotikus tánc, de… most valami sokkal egyszerűbbre gondoltam – gondolkodtam el.

- Persze, hogy még az én kétballábam se akadjon össze.

- Nem, egyáltalán nem emiatt – nyugtattam meg. - Hidd el, hogy én még téged is meg tudlak tanítani táncolni. De most nem ez a cél – somolyogtam.

- Neeem? – nézett rám ártatlan szemekkel Bella. – Hát mi?

- Két rettenetesen aljas hátsó szándék vezérel azzal, hogy ma táncba vigyelek.

- A végén még megijesztesz – vigyorgott Bella. – De te nem tudsz aljas lenni. Viszont most már felcsigáztad a kíváncsiságom.

- Ha még csak azt, akkor valóban nem hagyhatjuk ki a táncot – nevettem el magam. – Gyere! – nyújtottam felé a kezem, és mikor megfogta, bevezettem a házba.

Átbogarásztam a CD gyűjteményét, ami úgy tűnt a délelőtt folyamán is bővült néhány darabbal, de még így is számomra ismeretlen előadókkal volt tele.

- Tudsz nekem ajánlani valami lassú és csendes zenét ezekből? – néztem rá reménytelenül, mert biztos voltam benne, hogy mindene van, csak ilyen nincs. Bella azonban ravaszul elmosolyodott, és kivett egy CD-t a kupacból.

- Ezt talán szeretni fogod – mondta mosolyogva, és betette a lejátszóba.

Ahogy megszólalt a zene, halványan elmosolyodtam. – Igen, ezt talán jó lesz – bólintottam rá. – Gyere ide!

- Én nem akarom, Carlisle… - nyafogott. – Muszáj beégnem előtted?

- Megígértem, hogy nem fogod megbánni. Na, gyere! – nyújtottam felé a kezem, mire fintorogva közelebb jött, és megfogta. – Na, ez már majdnem jó… már csak a másik kezedet kérem a vállamra – fogtam meg a bal kezét, és a vállamra húztam, majd a hátára csúsztattam a kezem.

- És most mit csinálunk? – nézett rám még mindig kelletlenül.

- Lennének ötleteim – vontam fel a bal szemöldököm – de előtte táncolni fogunk.

- Hogy te táncolni fogsz, az lehet. Hogy én mit fogok csinálni…

- Bells… - vontam közel magamhoz. – Figyelj rám! Hunyd le a szemed – súgtam a fülébe. – Hallgasd a zenét! Érezd a lüktetését… és érezd, hogy itt vagyok melletted! Érezd a közelségem, érezz rá, hogy mit fogok mozdulni. Csak engedd, hogy vezesselek! Hallgass rám, és akkor nem tévedünk el!

Bella kinyitotta a szemét, és felnézett rám. Pár másodperc alatt teljesen megváltozott a tekintete. Nem mondom, hogy a tánc iránti lelkesedését sikerült felkorbácsolnom, de nagyot dobott rajta a közelségem emlegetése.

Lassan mozdultam, és egyelőre nem is akartam túlbonyolítani a dolgot, és Bella lepődött meg a legjobban, milyen könnyedén jött velem. Nem állítom, hogy néhányszor nem lépett a lábamra, de hol foglalkoztam akkor ezzel? És néhány szám után már egészen belejött.

- Elárulod nekem, hogy mi az aljas hátsó szándékod? – kérdezte kicsivel később, mikor már nem minden idegszálával a lépésre figyelt.

- Eszemben sincs – válaszoltam pimaszul, mire Bella durcásan nézett rám.

- Akkor meg kell próbálnom kiszedni belőled – töprengett el.

- Dehogy. Most a táncra kell figyelned – húztam még közelebb magamhoz, és a kezem lejjebb csúszott a hátán, mire gyanakvón pillantott rám. Aztán mindent értőn elmosolyodott, még közelebb bújt hozzám, majd a vállamon lévő kezével lassan átkarolta a nyakam.

- Igen, így már jobban tetszik ez a dolog – súgta a fülembe, és ha lehetséges lett volna, libabőrös leszek a leheletétől.

- Ennek örülök – mondtam halkan elnevetve magam, majd lehunytam a szemem, és csak élveztem Bella közelségét, az illatát, közben egészen lelassítva a táncot.

Kis idővel később éreztem, hogy Bella feszültsége lassan elszáll. A teste ellazult, és megtalálta a megszokott biztonságot mellettem. Erre szüksége volt, és el kellett érnem valahogy. Egész nap éreztem benne, hogy feszült az este miatt, csak az járt a fejében, hogy mi lesz, hogy lesz, mit, és hogyan csináljon, és hogy feleljen meg nekem. Amíg ezen szorongott, nem tudta átengedni magát igazán az érzéseinek. Én pedig azt akartam, hogy teljesen felszabadult legyen, és képes legyen élvezni minden percet, anélkül, hogy butaságokon izgulna.

Lassan végigsimogattam a gerincét, mire egy halvány mosollyal felnézett rám, és megcsókolt.

Azt hiszem, ez volt az a pillanat, mikor úgy döntöttem, hogy a táncból ideje átlépnünk valami másba. Megálltunk, és szorosan magamhoz öleltem Bellát, miközben elmélyítettük a csókunkat.

Közben, ahogy a kezem lassan önálló útra kelt Bella testén, átfutott rajtam egy gondolat. Ez a gyönyörű ruha, amivel el is érte, amit szeretett volna, vagyis még inkább fellobbanta bennem a vágyat, bizonyos szempontból rossz választás volt. De erre ő még nem jött rá. Ha meg akarom szabadítani tőle, túl gyorsan, és túl sokat fed fel egyszerre a testéből. Mármint nem nekem. Én már akkor, abban a pillanatban szerettem volna simogatni, csókolni a bőre minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét. Inkább majd neki lesz túl gyors, aki még egy kicsit szégyellős, egy kicsit félénk… De hát, hessegettem el magamtól a gondolatot, majd megoldjuk valahogy.

Mikor Bella a hajamba túrt, nem bírtam tovább. Felkaptam, és az ágyhoz vittem, majd leültem vele a szélére úgy, hogy az ölembe fogtam. Ez tetszett neki, mert belemosolygott a csókba, nekem pedig meglehetősen nagy teret engedett, hogy lassan feltérképezzem a testét. Gyengéden simogattam, először csak a hátát, a karját, amit a ruha szabadon hagyott, majd érzékien áttértem a melle hívogató gömbölyűségére. Ekkor Bella egy pillanatra megszakította a csókot, én pedig áttértem a nyakára, majd a vállát kóstolgattam végig érzékien, miközben a kezem szinte önálló útra kélt a testén.

Kis idővel később úgy gondoltam, már bekíváncsiskodhatok a ruhája alá, így az éppen a combját cirógató kezem visszafele úton már a puha anyag alatt haladt el, és Bella beleremegett az érintésembe, ahogy a csupasz hátán érezte a tenyeremet. Mikor áttértem a pocijára, csikisen elnevette magát, és visszahajolt hozzám egy szenvedélyes csókra. Kényeztettem volna feljebb is, de a ruha kissé feszesebb felsőrésze utamba állt, én pedig bár megtehettem volna, nem akartam kárt tenni benne. Így elhúzódtam Bella ajkától, és végigcsókolva az állkapcsa vonalát rekedten suttogtam a fülébe.

- Gyönyörű a ruhád, kicsim… de nem gondolod… - ez volt az a pillanat, mikor Bella a nyakamba csókolt, és nekem elállt a szavam. És mivel nem hagyta abba jó ideig, én is képtelen voltam megszólalni. Mikor úgy gondolta, hogy az ingem gallérja az útjában áll, kigombolta a felső két gombot, és a csókjaival is követte a remegő ujjai nyomát. Amikor már nem tudott lejjebb hajolni, az ajkával visszatért az enyémre, hogy egy újabb csókban forrjunk össze, de nem hagyta abba a gombjaimmal való foglalatosságot sem. Csak akkor torpant meg, mikor eljutott az övemig. Egy pillanatra éreztem csak a tanácstalanságát, de inkább fordított a dolgon.

- Mit is mondtál az előbb a ruhámról? – kérdezte incselkedve.

- Azt, hogy igazán elbűvölő, de most mintha kissé útban lenne.

- Úgy gondolod? – húzta össze a szemöldökét.

- Határozottan – bólintottam rá.

- Hm… lehet, hogy igazad van – búgta a fülembe.

- És van rá valami megoldás?

- Talán lenne – tűnődött el.

- És megosztod velem is? – kérdeztem egy puszi kiséretében.

- Mondjuk, segíthetnél levenni.

- Igen, ez egy jó megoldás – nevettem el magam, és lassan mindkét kezem a ruhája alá csúsztattam, miközben fogva tartottam a pillantását. Ahogy a kezem átsiklott a csípőjén, és a derekán, nagyot nyelt, de a szikrázó szeme egy pillanatra sem fordult el az enyémtől, ahogy gyengéden lefejtettem róla a ruháját. Csak akkor sütötte le a szemét, mikor könnyű anyag a földön landolt, és a pillantásom végigsuhant rajta.

- Gyönyörű vagy – súgtam neki, miközben lecsaptam az ajkára egy újabb szenvedélyes csókra. Ahogy a csókunk egyre szenvedélyesebb lett, ő is bátorságra lelt, lassan kihúzta az ingemet a nadrágomból, és megszabadított tőle.

Ezután gyengéden lefektettem az ágyra, és melléfeküdtem. Így még több lehetőségem volt kényeztetni, és én éltem is a lehetőséggel. Simogattam, ahol csak értem, majd lassan apró csókokkal is követtem a kezem útját, ami Bellából elhaló sóhajokat és apró remegéseket csalt elő.

Mikor meguntam, hogy a melltartója folyton a csókjaim útjában áll, egy pillanatra szorosan magamhoz húztam, míg kikapcsoltam a kapcsát, majd érzéki lassúsággal lefejtettem róla az apró, csipkés ruhadarabot, hogy végre közvetlenül is kényeztethessem a két gyönyörűséget. Ahogy csókjaimmal halmoztam el, Bella lélegzete felgyorsult, majd kéjesen felnyögött, ahogy a mellbimbóját kezdtem kényeztetni.

Egy perccel később Bella felhúzott magához egy szenvedélyes csókra, így csupán a kezemmel tudtam folytatni a simogatását. Ő azonban mást tervezett. Hanyatt döntött az ágyon, majd egy merész gondolattal átvetette az egyik lábát a csípőmön. Egy pillanatra le kellett hunynom a szemem, és elakadt a lélegzetem, ahogy a nadrágomon keresztül akaratlanul is hozzáért a már majdnem teljesen merev férfiasságomhoz. Ettől ő persze megint zavarba jött, de ez a félénksége nem volt zavaró, sőt, még inkább izgató hatással volt rám. Magamhoz húztam egy csókra, és ahogy meztelen felsőtesttel simultunk össze, mindkettőnk testén végigfutott egy kellemes reszketés. Aztán Bella megszakította a csókot, és másfele indult, hogy ő is felfedezze a testem, én pedig hagytam, hogy kalandozzon, amerre csak akar.

Végigcsókolta a vállam, a mellkasom, amikor pedig a mellbimbómat kezdte csókolgatni, akaratlanul is az alattunk lévő takaróba markoltam, ami egy hangos reccsenéssel megadta magát. Erre mindketten elnevettük magunkat, és Bella tovább folytatta a kényeztetésemet. Minden csókja, minden érintése égetett, és olyan hatással volt rám, amit már nagyon-nagyon régóta nem éreztem.

Hát még az, mikor egy óvatos mozdulattal lejjebb csúszott rajtam, és észvesztő lassúsággal kioldotta az övem, amit a nadrágom gombja, és a cipzár követett. Lehunytam a szemem, és vettem egy reszketeg lélegzetet, mikor megszabadított a nadrágomtól. Ekkor azonban úgy döntöttem, ideje visszavennem az irányítást.

Mikor visszafeküdt mellém, egy ravasz mozdulattal én kerültem felülre, és lecsaptam az ajkára egy szenvedélyes csókra. Amikor úgy éreztem, hogy kellőképpen feltüzeltem a vágyát, a kezem lassan lesiklott a fenekére, majd miután kicsit elidőzött ott, lassan le a combja hátsó felén, ameddig elértem, ott áttértem a belső oldalra, és nagyon-nagyon lassan elindultam felfele. Bella megszakította a csókunkat, és érzéki sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát, ahogy a vékony csipkeanyagon keresztül a legérzékenyebb testrészéhez értem. Gyengéden kezdtem simogatni, amivel halk nyöszörgést csaltam elő belőle, de aztán újra magához húzott, és véget nem érően csókoltuk egymást, majd jó idő múlva óvatosan a bugyija alá kíváncsiskodtam. Ebbe érezhetően beleremegett, én pedig sürgető kényszert éreztem, hogy megszabadítsam az utolsó rajta lévő zavaró ruhadarabtól. Amikor ez megtörtént, lehúztam magamról is az alsómat, amivel újfent csak zavarba hoztam Bellát. Visszafeküdtem mellé, és miközben csókoltam, a kezem lassan, de már célirányosan indult el, vissza a combjai közé.

Bella érintetlen teste eszméletlen érzékenységgel reagált minden apró érintésre, és ahogy kényeztettem, a gyönyör apró hullámai hangos sóhajok kíséretében futottak át a testén. Ő közben simogatott, ahol csak ért, de ahhoz bátortalan volt, hogy a férfiasságomat megérintse, így egy idő után gyengéden odavezettem a kezét. Már az egyszerű érintésétől olyan gyönyör futott át rajtam, hogy elakadt a lélegzetem. Aztán beleremegtem, ahogy lassan simogatni kezdett. Eleinte félénken, de mikor látta, hogy milyen hatást képes kiváltani belőlem, már felbátorodott. Közben én is simogattam őt, és a szobát elhaló nyögéseink hangjai töltötték be.

Mikor már úgy éreztem, nem bírom tovább, megfogtam és elhúztam a kezét. Gyengéden széjjelebb tártam a combját, és közé térdeltem, de még szükségem volt egy utolsó megerősítésre. Odahajoltam hozzá, és gyengéden megcsókoltam, majd megcirógattam az arcát.

- Tényleg szeretnéd, Bells? – kérdeztem rekedten.

- Kívánlak! – nézett rám ragyogó szemekkel, amiknek már nem bírtam tovább ellenállni.

Ennek ellenére olyan óvatosan hatoltam belé, amennyire csak képes voltam. Bárhogy is vigyáztam, egy aprócska fintor suhant át az arcán, mire azonnal megálltam, és egy gyengéd csókkal próbáltam elfeledtetni vele ezt a pillanatnyi kellemetlen érzést, és csak utána mozdultam tovább. Végtelenül lassan, nehogy további fájdalmat okozzak. Néhány apró mozdulat után azonban a testén átfutó gyönyör arról árulkodott, hogy már ő is élvezi a dolgot. Nekem pedig kimondhatatlanul csodás érzés volt. Bella forrón, puhán ölelt körbe, és nekem már csillagok pattogtak a lezárt szemhéjam mögött a kéjtől.

Nagyon lassan fokoztam csak a tempót, még akkor is, mikor már Bella sürgetőn a csípőm köré fonta a lábait. El akartam nyújtani a dolgot, amennyire csak lehetséges. De tudtam azt is, hogy a végtelenségig nem nyújthatom, így egyre gyorsuló ütemben hajszoltuk egymást a beteljesülés felé.

Bella érte el először a gyönyört, amit szorosan engem ölelve, és a nevemet nyögve a tudtomra is adott, de alig pár másodperccel később követtem én is, ahogy a testemben szétrobbant a gyönyör, és elélveztem.

Bár egyikünknek sem volt szüksége levegőre, ezúttal jólesett oxigén után kapkodni, ahogy egymás karjaiban lassan magunkra találtunk. Kétpercnyi pihegés után óvatosan visszahúzódtam, majd elfeküdtem az ágyon, magamhoz húzva Bellát is.

Bella kimerülten, de boldogan hajtotta a vállamra a fejét. Átöleltem, és finoman simogattam a hátát. Néhány perccel később éreztem, hogy elmosolyodik.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdeztem suttogva.

- Tudod, hogy egy kicsit féltem? – sandított rám.

- Tudom – cirógattam meg az arcát. – És volt rá valami okod?

- Nem, dehogy… csak buta voltam.

- Dehogy… nincs ezzel semmi baj – nyugtattam meg.

- Ezért csináltad ezt az egész cécót a tánccal, igaz?

- Szerettem volna kicsit oldani a feszültséged. Talán sikerült.

- Abszolút. Csodálatos volt veled, Carlisle – mondta, majd egy gyengéd csókot lehelt az ajkamra.

- Nekem is, kicsim – mosolyogtam rá, mire boldogan visszahajtotta a fejét a vállamra.

Hosszú ideig csendben feküdtünk, de megint én törtem meg a csendet.

- Bells…

- Mond, Carlisle – könyökölt fel mellettem, mikor nem folytattam. Annyi mindent mondhattam volna neki, de pont az ilyen helyzetekben nem találja az ember a szavakat.

- Köszönöm – súgtam végül.

Megkérdezhette volna, hogy mit, de azt hiszem, pontosan értette. Csak elmosolyodott, és adott egy puszit. – Szeretlek! – mondta, és megcirógatta az arcom, majd elgondolkodva rám nézett. – Ígértél nekem valamit.

- Valóban? – kérdeztem ártatlanul, holott tökéletesen tudtam, mire gondol. – És mit ígértem neked?

- Azt ígérted, hogy a randink fénypontjául lejössz velem a tóra pancsolni.

- Hm… én azt hittem, a fényponton már túl vagyunk – ugrattam, és vette a lapot, mert elmosolyodott.

- Én is ígértem neked valamit.

- Mit?

- Hogy ha nem akarsz jönni, kitalálok valamit, amivel meggyőzhetlek.

- Tegyük próbára a fantáziánkat – könyököltem fel én is. – Ha te győzöl, mehetünk, ha én, maradunk. Mit szólsz?

Gyanakodva méregetett, mire elmosolyodtam, gyengéden hanyatt döntöttem, és megcsókoltam. Egy perc múlva éreztem, hogy sikerült újból felszítanom benne a vágyat, de aztán mégis finoman eltolt magától.

- Kössünk kompromisszumot – nézett rám ravaszul.

- Most nagyon jó ajánlatot kell tenned ahhoz, hogy ráálljak – húztam össze a szemöldököm.

- Folytassuk mindezt odalent – ajánlotta.

- És nekem ebben mi a jó? Már úgy értem, hogy mi a jobb, mint itt?

- A tudat, hogy a kedvemre teszel.

- Hm… - gondolkodtam el erősen. – Azt itt is megtehetem.

- Szóval nem engedsz – húzta össze a szemét.

- Nem.

- Akkor más eszközökhöz kell folyamodnom. Nincs más hátra, marad a nyers erőszak – villant rám a szeme, és egy szempillantás alatt fordított a helyzetünkön. Átvetette a lábát a csípőmön, és a mellkasomra tenyerelt. – Megadod magad?

- Ennyitől? Eszemben sincs – ráztam meg a fejem.

Bella erősen tűnődött, majd röviden megcsókolt, aztán apró puszikkal eljutott a fülemig, majd a fülcimpámat harapdálva dorombolt a fülembe.

- Kérlek, kérlek, kérlek… Carlisle… légyszi-légyszi…

- Két másodperced van, hogy felöltözz – nyögtem lehunyt szemmel.

Mire kinyitottam a szemem, Bella már a ruhájában állt az ágy mellett, és várakozón nézett rám. Nem tehettem semmit, egy sóhajjal megadtam magam, felkeltem az ágyról, és néhány másodperc alatt én is magamra kaptam néhány ruhát.

- Indíts, mielőtt meggondolom magam, és visszarángatlak a kényelmes ágyba – mondtam neki, miközben megcsóváltam a fejem, és úgy tűnt, komolyan vette a fenyegetést, mert megfogta a kezem, és maga után húzott, ki a szabadba, ahol a tó kék vize még ezer ígéretet rejtve várt ránk.


	12. Chapter 12

Bár még hosszúra nyúltak a nyári napok, odakint a horizont fele közeledett a nap, a bőrünk ragyogva verte vissza a narancsos fényt.

Bella el gyönyörködött benne, majd sóhajtott. – Gyönyörű vagy a napfényben. Ez… annyira szép – mosolygott rám.

- Igen, szép – bólintottam rá. – És egyben a legnagyobb árulónk is lehet.

- Tudom, tudom. De most nem erre akarok gondolni – mondta, miközben megfogta a kezem. – Most csak benned akarok gyönyörködni.

- Hm… pedig te sokkal szebb vagy – sandítottam rá.

- Áh, egy fenét. Ezt csak azért mondod, mert elfogult vagy.

Elnevettem magam, és megálltam. Magamhoz öleltem Bellát, és egy kicsit felemeltem, hogy körbeforogjak vele néhányszor. – Lehet, hogy elfogult vagyok, de akkor is igazam van – biztosítottam.

- Tegyél le, tegyél le! – paskolta meg a vállam nevetve Bella, mire visszaállítottam a talpára. – Leülünk oda egy kicsit? – mutatott egy nagyobb kőtömb fele, ahol mindketten kényelmesen le tudnánk telepedni.

- Azt hittem, sietünk a tóhoz – néztem rá pimaszul felvonva a szemöldököm.

- Tulajdonképpen sietünk is – mosolyodott el Bella, aki most is zavarba jött egy kicsit. – Csak arra gondoltam, hogy közben azért leülhetnék néhány percre… csak úgy romantikusan összebújni.

- Erről lehet szó – mondtam, majd odaléptem hozzá, röviden megcsókoltam, aztán megfogtam a kezét, és a kőhöz vezettem.

Letelepedtünk, de Bella csak egy percig hajtotta a vállamra a fejét. Felnézett, és láttam, hogy valamin tűnődik.

- Tudod, hogy ez az egész túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen?

Csak megsimogattam az arcát, és megcsókoltam. Gondoltam, ezzel meggyőzöm arról, hogy nem álmodik. Azonban, mikor elhúzódott tőlem, még mindig gondolkodott valamin.

- Mondd, Carlisle… te is olyan boldog vagy, mint én?

Igen – bólintottam, majd adtam neki egy puszit. – De mi aggaszt, Kicsim? Mondd el!

- Csak egy kicsit félek – sütötte le a szemét.

- Mitől?

- Attól, hogy… hogy nem leszek képes… pótolni mindazt, amit elveszítettél.

Elgondolkodtam a szavain, és megértettem azt is, hogy ez miért aggasztja. Amióta csak ismerte a családot, minden… tökéletes volt körülöttünk. Azt hitte, hogy ez az elvárás. Pedig dehogy…

- Bells… figyelj rám! Igen, sokat veszítettem. És valóban, néha eszembe jut… a múlt. De idővel le tudom majd zárni teljesen, emiatt nem kell aggódnod. És az hogy velem vagy, kimondhatatlanul boldoggá tesz. És hidd el, képesek leszünk egy teljes életet kiépíteni magunknak. Egy olyan teljes életet, amit régen is éltem, csak most te leszel a társam. Te leszel mellettem.

- És meg tudom majd adni neked mindazt, amit… Esme… és a családod?

- Bells… én nem kérek tőled… semmi olyat, ami nem jön magától… legyél mellettem… és próbáljunk mindig mindent megbeszélni… őszintén. Az a legfontosabb, hidd el! Én nem várok el tőled semmit, csupán boldogan elfogadom, amit kaphatok.

- Tudom, Carlisle… csak azt szeretném, hogy… ha már így alakult az életed… egy boldogabb jövőt adhassak neked. Hogy… tudom, hogy ez csúnya szó, de… hogy megérje, hogy váltottál.

Csak vettem egy nagy levegőt, és lehunytam a szemem.

- Tudtam, hogy félre fogsz érteni – sóhajtott Bella. – Én nem kérem, hogy… felejtsd el a múltad – fogta meg a kezem. – Tudom, milyen boldog voltál sok-sok éven keresztül, és szeretném, ha ezt sosem felejtenéd el. Csak a rossz dolgokat szeretném elfeledtetni veled. És nem akarok versenyre kelni az Esmével töltött éveiddel. Csupán azt szeretném, ha boldog lennél. De nekem még bele kell tanulnom sok mindenbe. Esme már tudta, hogy biztosítsa neked azt a hátteret, amire szükséged van. De nekem még sok mindent meg kell tanulnom.

- Csacsi kislány – adtam neki egy puszit, ezúttal az arcára. – Ezt nem neked kell csinálni. Ez a kettőnk élete, és együtt csináljuk. Együtt alakítjuk, olyanra, amilyenre szeretnénk. És hogy nekem milyen háttérre van szükségem… nekem csak egy békés otthon kell, ahova hazavársz, ahol megpihenhetek egy hosszú, munkával töltött nap után, és ahol veled lehetek. Ez talán nem olyan nagy feladat – húztam magamhoz.

- Nem, ezt talán valóban nem – nézett fel rám mosolyogva.

- Jól van. Megnyugodtál? – kérdeztem, de csak mosolyogva bólogatott a kérdésemre. – Remek. Akkor mehetünk pancsolni?

- Csak még egy perc. Helyre kell tennem a lelkem - mosolygott rám.

- Tudom. És te tényleg boldog vagy, kicsim? – simogattam meg a haját.

- Igen, Carlisle. De ugye te nem aggódsz olyan butaságokon, mint én? – nézett fel.

- Nem, csak… mindegy, nem számít.

- De, mondd el! – kérte, de én nem nagyon akartam, hisz a saját aggodalmai is eléggé elterelték a figyelmét az eredeti terveiről, nem akartam még melankolikusabbá változtatni a hangulatát.

- Tudod, amikor még Edwarddal jártál… már akkor tudtam, hogy előbb-utóbb csatlakozol majd hozzánk… de már akkor féltettelek. Nem tudtam, hogy érintene a dolog… mélyen, a lelked mélyén.

- Carlisle, én szeretek vámpír lenni – nézett rám nyílt, őszinte szemekkel. – Egyetlen dolgot leszámítva, hogy el kell szakadnom a szüleimtől. Számomra semmi más rossz dolog nem jött az életembe azzal, hogy már én is olyan vagyok, mint te. Hidd el, hogy élvezem! Azt, hogy gyors vagyok és erős… hogy megtehetek olyan dolgokat, amiket régebben nem tudtam. Hogy nem kell aludnom, és ezzel nyertem egy csomó időt, amit veled tölthetek. És tudom, hogy most el tudnád kezdeni sorolni a listát az életünk árnyoldalairól… hogy rejtőzködnünk kell, titkolózni és hazudozni… de én nem bánom, hidd el!

- Jól van, jól van, kislány, elhiszem – nevettem el magam. Jó volt látni, milyen gyorsan magára talált az új életében, és úgy tűnt, tényleg szereti. Röviden megcsókoltam, majd felálltam, és felé nyújtottam a kezem. Mikor megfogta, felhúztam magamhoz, és tovább indultunk a tó fele.

~~ o ~~

Lassan sétáltunk, Bella karja a derekamon, az enyém a vállát ölelte át.

- Ez akkor sem lehet több, mint egy szép álom – csóválta meg a fejét Bella mosolyogva. – Itt vagy velem… olyan rég álmodoztam erről, de sosem mertem hinni, hogy megtörténhet. Még akkor sem, amikor már átváltoztam. Mikor vámpírként felébredtem, és te ott voltál mellettem…

- Bella… - álltam meg, és magam fele fordítottam. – Nem álmodsz, nem kell félned attól, hogy egyszer felébredsz. Itt vagyok veled – mondtam, és megcsókoltam. – És ha végre lejutunk a partra, bebizonyítom, hogy mennyire valóságos vagyok – ígértem neki, ahogy lassan elhúzódtam tőle.

Bella elmosolyodott, és ezúttal ő volt, aki megfogta a kezem, és maga után húzott. Többször nem merültek fel bennünk kétségek, így mivel nem kellett megállnunk, megnyugtatni a másikat, néhány perccel később már a parton álltunk.

Útközben eltűnődtem az elmúlt néhány órán. Csodálatos volt az együttlétünk Bellával, minden várakozásomat felülmúlta. És a szégyenlősségéhez, a félénkségéhez képest meglehetősen aktív volt, ami további kellemes meglepetést okozott a számomra.

Ebből kifolyólag úgy gondoltam, egy kicsit merészebb lehetek vele szemben. Persze továbbra is végtelenül gyengéd akartam lenni hozzá, csupán egy csipetnyi kacérsággal akartam fűszerezni a továbbiakat. Ahogy az ő korabeli fiatalok mondanák, húzni az agyát…

Már az előtt éreztem, hogy megint zavarban van, hogy kibukkantunk volna a fák közül.

- Elmondod nekem, hogy mit terveztél? – kérdeztem elfojtva egy mosolyt.

Bella rám nézett, és hamar átlátta a tervem. – Tényleg azt szeretnéd, hogy mondjam el?

- Először azt hiszem, azt. Utána majd valóra váltjuk.

- Carlisle…

- Igen? – néztem rá kihívóan.

- Te tényleg aljas vagy – mosolyodott el.

- Csak egy kicsit – mondtam, állva a pillantását. – De ha nem akarod hangosan kimondani, akkor gyere, súgd a fülembe!

- Ha odamegyek, abból nem sugdolózás lesz, hanem valami más – fenyegetett meg egy pimasz mosollyal.

- Ahhoz a valami máshoz azt hiszem, túl sok ruha van rajtunk – tűnődtem el, és ahogy Bella végignézett rajtam, láttam, ő is hasonlóképpen gondolja, de a világminden kincséért sem mondaná ki hangosan. – Tehetnénk ez ellen, mit gondolsz?

Lassan az ingem felső gombjához nyúltam, és végtelen lassan kigomboltam, miközben még mindig mélyen Bella szemébe néztem. Elmosolyodtam, ahogy nagyot nyelt, majd a pillantását elszakítva a szememről, megbabonázva meredt a kezemre. Lassan továbbhaladtam a következő gombra, mire Bella megnyalta a száját. Eszméletlenül csábító volt ez az apró gesztus, de a híresen nagy akaraterőmmel ellenálltam neki, és a kezem lesiklott a harmadik gombomra. A negyedik után szólaltam csak meg.

- Azt hittem, csatlakozol hozzám a fürdőzésben.

Úgy kapta fel a fejét, mint aki lélekben már teljesen máshol jár. – Persze… miért?

- Nem gondolod, hogy a szép ruhádnak nem tenne jót a víz?

- Carlisle… - csóválta meg a fejét. – Én még így is előbb kész lennék, mint te.

- Hát persze – mértem végig vágyakozva, és újra megállapítottam, amit útközben már többször is, hogy csak egy leheletnyi bugyit vett a ruhája alá, a melltartóját fent hagyta valahol az ágy mellett. – Persze, hogy gyorsabb vagy, hisz neked nem kell ezer gombbal és cipzárral megbirkózni.

Bella csillogó szemekkel nézett végig rajtam. – Ha gondolod, szívesen segítek.

- Valóban? – kérdeztem felvonva az egyik szemöldököm, miközben kigomboltam az ingem utolsó gombját, és még a magam számára is kínzóan lassan levettem.

- Mi a terved, Carlisle? – kérdezte Bella rekedten.

- Ez így nem fair – néztem rá. – Te egy szót sem voltál hajlandó elárulni a terveidből. De tudod, mit? Csak, hogy lásd, kivel van dolgod… Én megsúgom neked.

Odasuhantam mögé, majd kisimítva a haját a nyakából, érzékien belecsókoltam, mire érezhetően megborzongott.

- Először is az őrületig csigázom a fantáziádat – súgtam neki. – Aztán lecserkészem rólad ezt a ruhát – simogattam végig az oldalát egészen a csípőjéig. – Ezután becsalogatlak a vízbe… aztán majd improvizálok – súgtam, majd egy újabb gyors puszit adtam a nyakába, és máris a korábbi helyemen álltam.

Igaz, hogy csupán egy méterre voltam Bellától, de mérhetetlenül soknak tűnt. Ennek ellenére tartottam magam a tervemhez. Fel akartam csigázni annyira, hogy elveszítse a fejét. Mármint… nem úgy… csupán a gátlásait szerettem volna áttörni.

Lassan kioldottam az övemet, amit a gomb és a cipzár követett, Bellánál pedig, ahogy azt vártam is, elszakadt a cérna. Ahogy levettem a nadrágom, odasuhant hozzám, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolt. Eszméletlenül izgató volt, ahogy hozzám simult, és kezdtem attól félni, hogy a pancsolásból ezúttal sem lesz semmi, ha már a parton teljesen elveszítjük a fejünket. Így, mikor egy pillanatra levegőhöz jutottam, rekedten a fülébe súgtam:

- Azt hiszem, mégis én fogok nyerni.

Értetlenül nézett rám, mire elnevettem magam.

- Rajtam már csak egy valami van.

- Hm… és egyenlő esélyeket szeretnél? – nézett rám erősen gondolkodva.

- Valami olyasmit – bólintottam határozottan.

- Csak meg ne bánd – vigyorgott rám Bella, és két lépést hátrált.

Előre tudtam, hogy ellenem fogja fordítani a saját fegyverem, de nem bántam. Elakadt lélegzettel figyeltem, ahogy a ruha vékony pántját lecsúsztatja az egyik válláról, majd kihúzza belőle a kezét, és mindezt megismétli a másik oldalon. Itt egy pillanatra elakadt, és rám nézett. Bátorságot meríthetett a tekintetemből, a vágytól izzó szememből, a szakadozó lélegzetemből, mert lassan lejjebb húzta magán a ruhát, és én nagyot nyeltem, ahogy felfedte előttem a kívánatos melleit.

Szívem szerint azonnal visszahúztam volna magamhoz, hogy ne csak lássam, hanem érezhessem is a testét, de meg akartam várni, míg leveszi a ruháját. Nem kellett néhány másodpercnél többet várnom rá. Mikor a könnyű selyem anyag a földön landolt, Bella visszalépett hozzám.

- Így már egyenlőek az esélyeink? – kérdezte kacéran.

- Majdnem – bólintottam rá, és a hátáról a kezem lesiklott a fenekére, közben mintegy véletlenül beleakadva a bugyija szélébe. – Még néhány kis apróság áll az egyenlő esélyeink útjába.

- És ezt nem hagyhatjuk, igaz?

- De nem ám – erősítettem meg, és lefejtettem róla az apró, csipkés ruhadarabot. Viszont ő sem maradt adósom, ahogy felálltam, megismételte a trükkös mozdulatomat, és két másodperccel később már rajtam sem volt semmi.

- És most jön az a rész, hogy becsalogatsz a vízbe? – sandított rám.

- Nem is tudom – mértem végig vágyakozva. – Talán ráér az a víz. Megvár minket, ha…

- Nem, nem, Carlisle! – rázta meg a fejét határozottan. – Nem úszod meg!

Egy sóhajjal megadtam magam, megfogtam Bella felém nyújtott kezét, és engedelmesen mentem utána be a vízbe.

Mikor már a derekunkig ért a kellemesen langyos víz, Bella megállt, odafordult hozzám, és megcsókolt. Örömmel fogadtam a támadását, és a kezem máris önálló útra indult a testén. Hosszú ideig csókoltuk egymást, de aztán elhúzódott tőlem néhány centire.

- Tulajdonképpen úszni jöttünk, vagy…

- Vagy – bólintottam rá a második verzióra, mire összehúzta a szemöldökét.

- Hm… de türelmetlen valaki – mondta, majd belevetette magát a vízbe. Viszont engem sem olyan fából faragtak, hogy hagyjam elúszni, így utána indultam, amit nevetve fogadott, de mikor elkaptam, kisiklott a karjaim közül.

Jó ideig játszadoztunk, felváltva kergetve egymást, de végül mégis elkaptam.

- Azért az én türelmemnek is van határa, kisasszony – mondtam magamhoz ölelve. Elmosolyodott, és mivel éppen nem ért le a lába ott, ahol álltunk, átkarolta a nyakam, és körém fonta a lábait. Mondanom sem kell, hogy ez volt az utolsó csepp abban a bizonyos pohárban. Úgy, ahogy voltunk, kisétáltam vele a partra, és csak akkor tettem le, gyengéden a sziklafalnak döntve a hátát, és már csókoltam is, miközben simogattam, ahol csak értem. Érinteni, csókolni akarta a teste minden porcikáját.

Végigcsókoltam a nyakát, a vállát, aztán áttértem a mellére, amitől a gyönyör már érezhetően megborzongatta a testét. Beletúrt a hajamba, és apró nyögések hagyták el az ajkát. A kezem közben tovább kalandozott mindenfele a testén, végig le a hátán, eljátszadozva a fenekén, majd csókommal visszatalálva az ajkához, lassan a combjai közé csúsztattam a kezem. Egészen kicsit széjjelebb tárta a lábait, a fejét hátradöntve a hűvös sziklához, a lélegzése felgyorsult.

Ahogy simogattam, néztem az arcán látható gyönyört, ahogy lehunyt szemmel élvezte a kényeztetést, és kimondhatatlanul kívántam. A saját vágyam elmondhatatlanul sürgetett, hogy minél előbb magamévá tegyem, de azt akartam, hogy neki minél jobb legyen, így tovább kényeztettem, közben apró csókokkal hintve be az arcát és a nyakát.

Már-már engedtem a testemben tomboló vágynak, mikor Bella felnézett a szemembe, és magához húzott egy szenvedélyes csókra. Égő vággyal viszonoztam a csókját, de ő közben fordított a helyzetünkön, mintegy a sziklafalhoz préselve csókolt tovább.

Égető tenyere eleinte a megszokott tétova félénkséggel mozdult, de ahogy érezte, hogy még tovább szítja bennem a vágyat minden egyes apró mozdulattal, lassan felbátorodott, és már szenvedéllyel fedezte fel a testem minden porcikáját. Simogatta a mellkasomat, a csípőmet, majd gyengéden a férfiasságom köré fonta a finom kezét, és simogatni kezdett. Ezúttal én voltam az, aki támaszt keresve a stabil sziklafalnak döntöttem a fejem, ezzel teret adva Bella csókjainak a nyakamon és a vállamon.

Alig egy perccel később az érzéki csókok lassan lejjebb kalandoztak a testemen, elidőzve a mellbimbómnál, majd még lejjebb haladva a köldökömnél is. Már így is attól tartottam, hogy hamarosan elvesztem a józan eszem, de Bella lassan letérdelt előttem, és tovább simogatva apró puszikkal hintette be a férfiasságomat. Hangosan felnyögtem a gyönyörtől, ami végigfutott rajtam, de még ez sem volt elég neki. Óvatosan, mintegy próbaképpen a szájába vette, majd érzékien kényeztetni kezdett. Kimondhatatlan érzés volt, a gyönyör olyan hullámokban öntötte el a testem, hogy tudtam, ha még egy percig hagyom Bellát ténykedni, végem van.

Kis idővel később felhúztam magamhoz, de ugyanazzal a mozdulattal vissza is fordítottam a sziklához.

Egy pillanatra mélyen a szemébe néztem, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókoltam, nem sokkal később pedig óvatosan beléhatoltam, amit Bella egy elégedett sóhajjal fogadott. Egy lassú, érzéki tempót vettem fel, amin csak akkor voltam hajlandó gyorsítani, mikor megéreztem, hogy Bella egyik lába körém fonódik.

A csodálatos kényeztetésnek köszönhetően nem bírtam sokáig, egy pillanatig féltem is, hogy túl gyors leszek, de végül Bellával szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban értünk el a csúcsra, ahogy a testünkben ugyanabban a másodpercben robbant szét a gyönyör.

Ahogy éreztem, hogy Bella tagjaiból teljesen kifut az erő, stabilan megtartottam. Óvatosan visszahúzódtam belőle, és apró csókokkal hintettem be az arcát, míg teljesen magához nem tért.

Ragyogó szemekkel nézett rám, majd kézen fogott, és visszahúzott a vízbe. Hosszú ideig csókoltuk és cirógattuk egymást szelíden, kedveskedve, még az időközben felbukkant majdnem telihold is örömét lelhette a szerelmünkben.

Éjfél fele járhatott már az idő, mikor kijöttünk a vízből, lassan felöltöztünk, de mivel nem volt kedvünk visszamenni a házhoz, elfeküdtünk a fűben, és egymást átölelve, egymás közelségében békét és boldogságot találva gyönyörködtünk a csillagokban reggelig.


	13. Chapter 13

Három hónapja éltünk már ebben a földöntúli boldogságban, mikor Esme beadta a válókeresetet. Felhívott az ügyvédje, de bárhogy próbálkoztunk, Esme is és én is, nem úsztuk meg, hogy még egyszer találkozzunk. Ez a törvény, hajtogatták az ügyvédek.

Nem mintha féltem volna ettől a találkozótól, hisz tudtam, hogy vagyunk annyira felnőttek, és tiszteljük annyira egymást, még a történtek után is, hogy nem lesz semmi gond. Csupán nem akartam felszakítani a lassan behegedő sebeket. Nem miattam, hisz sejtéseim szerint az én sebeim gyorsabban gyógyultak, hála Bellának… de Esmének nem lehet könnyű, még akkor sem, ha Edward mellette van.

Bellát sem töltötte el kitörő lelkesedéssel ez a dolog, láttam az arcán az aggodalmat, mikor elköszöntem tőle. Felajánlottam neki, hogy jöjjön velem, de határozottan elutasította a lehetőséget. Nem akart sem Esmével, sem Edwarddal találkozni egyelőre. Megértettem a dolgot, így nem is erőltettem, csupán igyekeztem megnyugtatni, hogy nem lesz semmi gond, és csupán három-négy nap, és újra itt leszek vele.

És persze a lelkére kötöttem, hogy legyen nagyon óvatos, hisz ilyen hosszú időre még nem hagytam magára. Kicsit aggódtam érte, de azzal érvelt, hogy az elmúlt több, mint három hónapban egyetlen teremtett lélek sem tévedt a környékre, ami viszont igaz volt, és ha nem megy a város közelébe, minimálisra csökkentette a baj esélyét.

Kocsival mentem, bár egy nap volt az út, a vezetés lekötötte valamennyire a gondolataimat, ellentétben a repülő reménytelen semmittevésével. És legalább gondolkodhattam. Nem mintha lett volna értelme felidézni a régi dolgokat, de talán mégis szükséges volt. Bella szavai jutottak eszembe, mikor is azt mondta, nem azt szeretné, hogy a jó dolgokat felejtsem el, csupán a rossz emlékeket.

Éjfélre értem Daytonba, ami tökéletesen átlóban az állam másik végében helyezkedett el. Nem bántam, egy vámpír számára nem igazán létezett olyan, hogy távolság, csupán gyanítottam, Edward nem akarta, hogy közelebb legyenek hozzánk.

Béreltem egy szobát egy városszéli hotelben, elfeküdtem az ágyon, és csak bámultam a plafont. Nem igazán tudtam, mire kellene gondolnom, de hajnal fele Bella visszaszivárgott a gondolataimba, és ettől egy apró, de boldog sóhajt hagyta el az ajkam.

Kilenckor volt jelenésem, és próbáltam pontos lenni, mint mindig. Esme viszont késett néhány percet, úgy gondoltam, szándékosan, hogy előtte ne kelljen beszélnie velem. Edward elkísérte, és bár a múltkor viszonylag barátságosan váltunk el, volt némi ellenségeskedés a pillantásában.

Magáról az eljárásról nem tudok sokat mondani. Egy kicsit győzködtek minket, hogy jó nekünk együtt, de mikor határozottan kijelentettük, hogy nem, nem erőltették tovább. A vagyonunkról sem kellett sokat osztozkodni, hisz a ház árát megkapta Esme, a kocsimmal fogalmam sincs, mit csináltak, és amúgy is bármikor fordulhat hozzám, vagy Alice-hez is, ha anyagi gondjai lennének. A gépezet beindult, és végül azzal az ígérettel léptünk ki az ajtón, hogy néhány héten belül megkapjuk a végzést.

Edward odakint várt ránk, és elég csúnya pillantást vetett rám. Pedig a gondolataimból semmi olyat nem olvashatott ki, amiért mérges lehetne rám. Legalábbis semmi olyat, amit eddig nem tudott. Aggódó pillantást vetett Esmére, de utána nem vette le a tekintetét rólam. Én azonban szerettem volna néhány percre megszabadulni tőle, hogy legalább addig fürkésző szemek nélkül beszélhessek még néhány szót Esmével.

- Edward, magunkra hagynál minket néhány percre? – néztem rá, de csak gondolatban folytattam tovább. – Szeretnék beszélni Esmével. Tényleg csak néhány percet. Nem akarom bántani, hidd el! Nekem ő még mindig nagyon fontos. Csak… szeretnék elbúcsúzni.

Összehúzott szemmel méregetett néhány másodpercig, majd sóhajtott, és szó nélkül otthagyott bennünket.

- Hogy vagy, kedves? – kérdeztem átkarolva Esme vállát, ahogy lefele indultunk a lépcsőn.

- Jól vagyok, Carlisle – biztosított, miközben félénken, zavartan próbált halványan elmosolyodni. Tudtam, hogy zavarba hozza a viselkedésem, az, hogy a történtek ellenére is próbálok jó lenni hozzá.

- Merre jártok Edwarddal?

- Hát, egyelőre utazgatunk… Európában jártunk. Megnéztük Párizst, és… Londont.

Nem szivesen mondja ki Londont, mindig is azt hitte, nem szeretem, ha Angliát emlegetjük, de nekem a közhiedelemmel ellentétben semmi bajom az országgal. Sőt, sokszor eljátszottam már a gondolattal, hogy visszatérek.

- Nem jártam Londonban a Nagy Tűz óta – tűnődtem el. – Biztosan teljesen más lett.

- Valószínű – bólintott rá. – És szívesen megnézném Rómát… de ott mindig süt a nap – mondta elhúzva a száját Esme.

- Beszéljetek Alice-szel, talán tud segíteni – ajánlottam.

- Gondolod, hogy…

- Esme, figyelj rám! – álltam meg, és megállítottam őt is. – Ne hidd, hogy bármelyikünk haragudna rád… vagy akár Edwardra! Szó sincs ilyesmiről. Hívd fel Alice-t, segíteni fog.

- Rendben, megpróbálom – adta meg magát végül.

- Helyes – bólintottam rá, és újra elindultunk. – És nem… volt semmi gond… útközben?

- Nem. Nem kell aggódnod, Carlisle, óvatosak vagyunk. Nem lesz semmi baj. És Edward is… vigyáz rám.

Egy másodpercre beugrott Edward féltő pillantása, de ezúttal más megvilágítást kapott.

- Te és Edward…? – kérdeztem tűnődve.

Esme is eltűnődött, de végül megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Időnként úgy érzem, Edward szeretné, de… nekem ő száz évig a fiam volt, és nem akarok kibújni ebből a szerepből. És azt hiszem, inkább csak a történtek elől menekülne, ami hosszú távon csak bajt okozna mindkettőnknek. Idővel talán visszazökken a normál kerékvágásba. De, hát… nem tudhatjuk, mit hoz a jövő.

- A lényeg, hogy találd meg a boldogságod – nyugtattam meg.

- Köszönöm, Carlisle! Mindent. És te… boldog vagy?

Ahogy eszembe jutott Bella, akaratlanul is elmosolyodtam. – Igen – bólintottam határozottan a kérdésre.

- Örülök – simogatta meg a karom Esme. – És most jobb, ha megyek – pillantott a távolban álló kocsijuk fele, aminek támaszkodva Edward figyelt bennünket.

- Rendben, menj csak – egyeztem bele sóhajtva. Ahogy a tekintetünk összeakadt, magamhoz húztam egy utolsó ölelésre. Szükségünk volt erre mindkettőnknek, még akkor is, ha a fiam gyilkos pillantását éreztem a hátamban, míg el nem engedtem Esmét. – Vigyázz nagyon magadra! – simogattam meg az arcát. – És tényleg, ha bármit tehetek érted, keress meg!

- Úgy lesz! És még egyszer köszönöm, Carlisle! – lesütötte a szemét, még mindig szégyellte magát azért, ami történt, de én nem akartam, hogy ilyen rossz érzésekkel váljon el tőlem.

- Előre nézz, Kedves! Az segít, hidd el! Ég veled! – mondtam, majd adtam egy puszit a homlokára, és mivel tudtam, hogy ő nem lenne képes elindulni, otthagytam.

Beültem a kocsimba, és onnan néztem, ahogy elhajtanak. Aztán hátradöntöttem a fejem, és sóhajtottam. Hát, ennyi volt… száz év házasság, és ennyivel vége. Egy istenhozzád, és egy papír, ami majd kimondja, hogy semmi közünk egymáshoz. Kicsit elszomorított, még akkor is, ha én azóta már találtam egy új életet magamnak, és talán Esme is jó úton van efelé.

Elgondolkodtam, hogy időzzek-e még egy kicsit ezen a helyen, de aztán inkább hazaindultam. Eszembe jutott, hogy úgy félút táján eljöttem egy helyes kis tó mellett, majd ott megállok egy kicsit kiszellőztetni a fejem. És már hiányzott Bella, legkésőbb holnap reggelre mindenképpen szerettem volna hazaérni hozzá.

Estefele járt már az idő, mikor a tóhoz értem, de kora ősz lévén kellemes idő volt, a nap épp csak lebukott a szemközti hegyek mögött, így minden további nélkül kiszállhattam a kocsiból. Többen is sétáltak és piknikeztek még a parton, de nekem semmi kedvem nem volt társasághoz, így kerestem egy olyan helyet, ahol viszonylag magam lehetek. Néhány méterre tőlem egy család élvezte a kellemes estét, a szülők halkan beszélgettek, egy ötévesforma kislány pedig körülöttük szaladgált, és labdázott. Csak néztem őket, és felemás érzések kúsztak a szívembe. Aranyos, meghitt látványt nyújtottak, és a kislányra mosolyogtam, mikor véletlenül felém gurult a labdája. Visszadobtam neki, mire ő is elmosolyodott, és futott tovább. Ugyanakkor fájt is a szívem, hisz ilyen formában sosem lehet családom. Ez a vámpírság egyik átka, hogy nem lehet igazi gyermekünk. Nekem a családom hosszú évtizedeken keresztül pótolta ezt a veszteséget, de nem tudtam megmondani, hogy ezután hogy fogom ezt viselni. És azt sem tudtam, hogy Bella hogy viseli majd, ha rádöbben erre a keserű tényre. Bár, mi sem vagyunk egyformák. Alice-t és Jaspert egyáltalán nem viselte meg a dolog, ellenben Rosalie-val, aki időnként egészen belebetegedett.

Aztán, ahogy eszembe jutott a családom… mármint a régi családom… rá kellett döbbennem, hogy az üresség a lelkemben már korán sem olyan maró, mint néhány héttel korábban. Megpróbáltam úgy felfogni a dolgot, hogy a gyerekeim felnőttek, és kirepültek a családi fészekből. Talán valóban ez történt. Lehet, hogy a vámpíroknál száz év az az idő, mikor a szülőnek el kell engednie a gyerekei kezét? Talán. Ennek ellenére örömmel töltött el, hogy Alice és Jasper továbbra is mellettünk állnak.

Lassan besötétedett, a környék elnéptelenedett mellettem, én pedig a gondolataimba merülve hallgattam a természet apró neszeit. A víz csobogását, apró állatok matatását a fűben, a madarakat a fák tetején, és arra gondoltam, Bella mennyire szeretné ezt a helyet. Majdnem olyan, mint az otthonunk, csupán itt közelebb vannak az emberek. Néhány év, gondoltam, és Bella felkészül arra, hogy egy ilyen helyre költözhessek vele. Ez a gondolat egészen felvillanyozott, elmosolyodtam, majd felkeltem a fűből, a kocsihoz sétáltam, beszálltam, és elindultam haza.

++ o ++

Lassan hajnalodott már, mire Cornville környékére értem. Magam sem tudom, miért, de behajtottam a városba, és csak arra eszméltem, hogy a kórház előtt parkolok le. Néztem néhány percig a csendbe burkolózott épületet, majd egy szilárd elhatározással, hogy néhány napon belül beadok egy pályázatot, beindítottam a kocsit, és ezúttal valóban hazamentem Bellához.

Mivel Bella messziről hallhatta már az autómat, kint várt a ház előtt. Mikor leállítottam a kocsit, nem mozdult, aggódva figyelte a hangulatomat. Kiszálltam, odasétáltam hozzá, és magamhoz öleltem. Boldogan viszonozta az ölelésemet, és el sem engedett jó darabig.

- Jól vagy, Carlisle? – nézett fel rám kisvártatva.

Igen, jól – sóhajtottam, majd megfogtam a kezét, és a padhoz húztam, ahol leültünk. Én hátradőltem, és a lassan kihunyó csillagokra szegeztem a tekintetem, de ő felém fordulva ült le.

- Nagyon nehéz volt? – kérdezte.

Megint sóhajtottam, ahogy eszembe jutott az előző délelőtt, és lehunytam a szemem.

- Ne haragudj, nem akartalak nyaggatni – fogta meg a kezem Bella. – Nem kell beszélned róla.

- Semmi baj – néztem rá. – Igen, nehéz volt. Még így is, hogy te már vagy nekem. Esmének még nehezebb lehetett.

- De hát ő hagyott el téged – nézett rám értetlenül.

- Igen, ez igaz. De most össze van zavarodva… és Edward… hát, lehet, hogy többet árt neki, mint használ. Legalábbis jelen pillanatban. Később… ki tudja, mi lesz.

Bella gyanakodva méregetett, mire magamhoz húztam, és adtam egy puszit a hajába.

- Nem kell féltékenynek lenned, Kedves! – súgtam neki. – Ő most már a lányom, ahogy a többiek is a gyerekeim.

Elfintorodott. – Azért ezt a gondolatot szoknom kell.

- Hát még nekem – mosolyodtam el szomorúan, de aztán úgy döntöttem, ideje a szerelmemre koncentrálnom, és nem a múltamra. – És te hogy vagy, Kedves? Minden rendben volt?

- Belógtam a városba – vallotta be lesütött szemmel.

- Bells…

- De nem volt semmi baj – nézett rám bocsánatkérőn. – Csak ölt az unalom itthon. Szerettelek volna felhívni, de nem mertelek zavarni. Így inkább bementem a városba, és beiratkoztam a könyvtárba.

Megcsóváltam a fejem, de Bella hozzám bújt. – Ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom, csak féltelek!

- Tudom, tudom – hagyta rám, és kis ideig némaságba burkolóztunk.

- Mire gondolsz? – nézett rám Bella, mikor lassan felkelt a nap.

- Azon tűnődöm, hogy ha ennyire bízol magadban, bizonyára nem bánnád, ha dolgozni kezdenék.

Láttam rajta, hogy nem tetszik neki az ötlet. – Engem meg addig egyen itthon a penész, mi? Képes lennél egész napra itthon hagyni? Nem hiányoznék?

- Dehogynem – nyugtattam meg mosolyogva. – De a munkám is hiányzik. Tudod, milyen megszállott vagyok.

- Igen, tudom. Bármit megtennél, hogy segíthess az embereknek – mosolyodott el ő is. – Jól van, visszamehetsz dolgozni, de tudnod kell, hogy csak azt a percet fogom várni, mikor hazajössz.

- Sejtem – nevettem el magam. – De neked is ki fogunk találni valamit, hogy ne unatkozz.

- Mit? Én nem értek semmihez… - keseredett el. – És amúgy sem engedsz sehova.

- Türelem, Kicsim! – szorítottam meg a kezét. – Az, hogy beszökdösöl a városba, és nem történik semmi baj, tulajdonképpen jó jel. Egészen kevés idő elég lesz, hogy visszaengedjelek emberek közé. Hivatalosan is. Addig pedig… akár tanulhatnál is valamit, amihez van kedved. Mihez lenne kedved?

- Nem tudom… - tűnődött el. – Ki fogok találni valamit – mondta, kapva a lehetőségen, hogy valamivel elfoglalhatja magát.

- Remek. Így mire odébb kell állnunk innen, már profi lehetsz valamiben, és a következő helyen akár már azt is megengedem, hogy te is munkába állj, vagy esetleg továbbtanulj, ha szeretnél – kecsegtettem egy értelmesnek tűnő ajánlattal.

- Mikor lesz ez? – húzta össze a szemöldökét gyanakodva.

- Úgy tíz-tizenkét évet tölthetünk egy helyen anélkül, hogy gyanúra adhatnánk okot. Utána muszáj továbblépnünk.

- Jó ég… nem túl bíztató kilátások – csóválta meg a fejét.

- Meg lehet szokni ezt az életet – bíztattam.

- És hova megyünk?

- Ki tudja, Bells… tíz év hosszú idő. Bár…

- Bár?

- Többször gondoltam már arra, hogy… úgymond… haza… mennék… kis időre. Angliába. Ha te sem bánod.

- Ha tényleg szeretnéd…

- Csak az én kedvemért nem kell, Bells.

- De, tényleg… szívesen elmegyek veled… csak… addig nem, amíg… a szüleim élnek.

Érthető kérés volt, és én fejet hajtottam előtte. – Rendben, Bells, megegyeztünk. Megértem, hogy a közelükben akarsz maradni.

- Kösz – sóhajtott, majd visszahajtotta a fejét a vállamra.

- És most hogyan tovább? – kérdezte anélkül, hogy megmoccant volna.

- Holnap bemennék a kórházba. Ha van kedved, eljöhetsz velem, és megvársz valahol, utána sétálhatnánk egyet a városban.

- Hm… Ezt úgy értsem, hogy randira hívsz?

- Végül is… igen, randira hívlak. Lenne kedved?

- Naná – derült fel az arca, és adott egy puszit. – Már alig várom! De akkor… ma este vadászunk?

- Szomjas vagy?

- Annyira nem – figyelt egy pillanatra magára Bella.

- Akkor talán megkockáztathatjuk, hogy nem. Majd vigyázok rád – nyugtattam meg, mikor kétkedve nézett rám.

- Rendben, te tudod – vont vállat. – És ma mit csinálunk?

- Először is lemennék fürödni a tóra…

- Jöhetek én is? – nézett rám, de láttam, nem tudta eldönteni, jelen pillanatban mennyire kacérkodhat.

- Majd holnap randi után – cirógattam meg az arcát.

- Jól van, menj csak – adta meg magát mindenféle nyafogás nélkül. Megértette, hogy a mai napra még szükségem van, hogy összeszedjem magam. Felálltam mellőle, bementem a házba egy törölközőért, és elindultam le a tóra.

++ o ++

Másnap határozottan borongós időre ébredtünk, lógott az eső lába a levegőben, így nyugodt szívvel indulhattunk be a városba.

A kórház előtt megkértem Bellát, hogy maradjon a kocsiban. Szerettem volna, ha inkább a közelemben van, de a kórházban nem mertem magára hagyni, még annyi időre sem, míg beszélek az igazgatóval, hisz odabent elég jó eséllyel jöhet szembe valaki, akinek nyílt sebe van, és ez egyelőre még túlságosan is kockára tenné Bella eddig becsülettel helytállt akaraterejét. Ezt ő is tudhatta, így minden nyafogás nélkül beleegyezett, hogy megvár a kocsiban.

Nem nagyon szoktam ilyet csinálni, de ezúttal kihasználtam a Cullen-féle vonzerőt, ahogy Bella hívta a dolgot, így alig tíz perccel később már az igazgató főorvos ajtaján kopogtattam.

Mikor előadtam a jövetelem célját, eleinte kissé bizalmatlanul méregetett, de mikor átfutotta az előző helyemen kapott ajánlólevelemet, valamelyest több bizalmat szavazott nekem. Kicsit még faggatott, hogy hol végeztem, és hol dolgoztam már, de végül úgy tűnik, ezúttal is hatott a kisugárzásom, mert rábólintott.

- Rendben, elsején kezdhet. Addig elintézhetjük a formaságokat.

- Köszönöm, igazgató úr – mondtam, és felálltam.

- Igazán nincs mit, Dr. Cullen – állt fel ő is, hogy kikísérjen. – Kevés a jó munkaerő. A jó orvosok nem kapkodnak két kézzel az ilyen kis, vidéki kórházak után. Nem ígérhetünk óriási karriert, sem eget rengető fizetést. Önt mi szél hozta erre a vidékre? A családjával költözött ide?

- A… menyasszonyommal – füllentettem. – Valami csendes, békés helyet kerestünk, ahova nem hatol be a világ zaja.

- Hát, megtalálták. Ez a világ legcsendesebb szeglete – nevette el magát az igazgató. – Isten hozta magukat. És akkor elsején várom.

- Itt leszek – biztosítottam, majd egy határozott kézfogással elköszöntünk egymástól.

Nem ment ki a fejemből, amit az igazgatónak mondtam, így egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megszólítottam egy szembe jövő nővért, és megkérdeztem tőle, van-e hátsó kijárat, és hogy merre van a legközelebbi ékszerbolt. Láttam az arcán, hogy először eltűnődik, ne a pszichiátriára irányítson-e, de végül megmutatta az utat. Még az utcára is kijött velem, és útba igazított.

Az ékszerboltot könnyen megtaláltam, és ott is alig negyed órába került, hogy találjak egy gyűrűt, amiről úgy gondoltam, tetszene Bellának. Nem lehetett túl drága és túl feltűnő, mert tudtam, hogy azt sosem viselné.

A visszafele úton eltűnődtem, hogy hivatalosan megkérjem-e a kezét, de végül arra jutottam, hogy attól csak Forksig futna, valószínűleg megállás nélkül. Inkább valami más megoldást kell kitalálnom, gondoltam.

- Hol jártál? Nem is a kórházból jöttél – nézett rám kérdőn Bella, mikor beszálltam mellé a kocsiba.

- Csak el kellett szaladnom valahova – hárítottam el a kérdést. – De a jó hír az, hogy egy hét múlva kezdhetek.

- Áh, ez nem volt kérdés – legyintett mosolyogva. – Neked senki nem tud nemet mondani.

- Na szép… szóval szerinted csak a vámpír-vonzerő miatt kaptam meg az állást.

- Dehogy – mondta, és adott egy puszit. – Te vagy az egyetlen doki, aki úgy varrt össze, hogy alig éreztem. Pedig van viszonyítási alapom, nekem elhiheted, hogy jó vagy.

- Köszönöm – nevettem el magam én is.

- És most? Merre tovább? – nézett rám Bella, mikor beindítottam a kocsit.

- Valahol leparkolunk, és sétálunk egyet.

- Jól hangzik – mosolyodott el, és kigördültünk a kórházparkolóból.

A belvárosban megálltunk, és elindultunk. Minden konkrét cél nélkül sétáltunk a keskeny utcákon, nézelődtünk, Bella egy-egy kirakat előtt megállt, eltöprengett, mi mindent vehetnénk még a házba, aztán tovább bolyongtunk.

Késő délután volt már, mikor Bella egy kis kávézó teraszára mutatott.

- Üljünk be oda! – kérte.

- És mit mondunk a tulajnak? Csak jöttünk egy kicsit ücsörögni, ne zavartassa magát?

- Jaj, Carlisle… - állt meg velem szemben csípőre tett kézzel. – Légy már egy kicsit kreatívabb! Kérünk két szénsavmentes vizet, és mikor nem látja senki, meglocsoljuk azt a szerencsétlen virágot. Úgyis eléggé le van kókadva szegény.

Elnevettem magam, és Bella is velem nevetett. – Rendben, de a locsolást rád bízom – nevettem tovább, és letelepedtünk az egyik félreeső asztalhoz, és valóban megrendeltük a két vizet.

Jókat nevettünk a képtelen helyzeten, főleg, mikor megkaptuk a vizünket. Bella viszont kijelentette, hogy ettől legalább igazi randi a randink, hisz az úgy dukál, hogy valahova beüljünk együtt. Jó darabig kuncogott még ezen, de végül tűnődve nézett rám.

- Hova szöktél a kórházból?

- Elcsábítottam az egyik nővért, hogy biztos legyen az állásom – ugrattam.

- Hát, ha csak ennyi időt szántál szegényre – nézett rám továbbra is nevetve -, attól egyáltalán nem biztos az állásod. De komolyan, Carlisle…

- Nem – ráztam meg a fejem. – Te sem mondtad, mit akarsz venni, mikor a múltkor bejöttél a városba.

- Az más… én neked akartam meglepetést szerezni.

- És ki mondta, hogy nálam nem ez a helyzet?

- Ajaj – nézett rám gyanakodva. – Én annyira nem szeretem a meglepetéseket. Kifúrja az oldalam a kíváncsiság.

- Hogy is mondtad? – csikiztem meg egy pillanatra. – Még nem lukas, még egy kicsit kibírod. De most arra gondoltam, lassan megöntözhetnéd a kedvenc virágodat, és hazaindulhatnánk.

- Rendben – mosolygott rám, majd óvatosan körülnézett, és az egyik pohár vizet a virágra borította. – Mikor viszel el moziba? – nézett rám vigyorogva, mert szerinte ez is a randi elengedhetetlen összetevője.

- Mondjuk az egyéves évfordulónkon – mondtam neki félig viccesen, félig komolyan, de ő rábólintott.

- Szavadon foglak – kacsintott rám, majd megszabadult a másik pohár víztől is.

Fizettünk, majd lassan visszasétáltunk a kocsihoz, és hazahajtottunk.

Mikor felértünk a hegyre, kiszállt a kocsiból, és ravaszul csillogó szemekkel nézett rám.

- Akkor megyünk úszni?

- Persze – mondtam, mikor odasuhantam hozzá, hogy adjak egy puszit. – Csak belépek a házba egy törölközőért.

Bementem a házba, és a párnám alá rejtettem az apró kis ékszerdobozt, majd fogtam a törölközőt, és visszamentem Bellához.

- Már mehetünk is – fogtam meg a kezét, és elindultunk.

- Azért furi lesz, hogy olyan sokat nem leszel velem – húzta el a száját.

- Bells… miénk az örökkévalóság – húztam magamhoz. – Mi az a napi néhány óra, míg dolgozom?

- Nekem az is örökkévalóságnak tűnik.

Erre már nem mondtam semmit, csak megszorítottam a vállát. Lassan leértünk a partra, és Bella kacéran rám mosolygott, aztán vetkőzni kezdett. Kis híja volt, hogy nem vetettem rá magam, de tartani akartam magam a tervemhez, miszerint ma csak odahaza engedhetünk igazán a vágyainknak. Bella azonban eszméletlenül kívánatos volt, ahogy minden ruhájától megszabadult, majd elindult be a vízbe. Már a derekáig ért a víz, mikor visszanézett rám.

- Nem jössz?

- Majd ha kigyönyörködtem magam benned – mosolyogtam rá, miközben elkezdtem kigombolni az ingemet. Bella halványan mosolyogva figyelt, és felém nyújtotta a kezét, mikor elindultam én is a vízbe.

Hosszú ideig pancsoltunk, de az úszóversenyeink rendre véget nem érő csókokban végződtek. Lassan lement a nap, és úgy gondoltam, ideje hazamennünk. Ez azonban abban a pillanatban eléggé nehezen lett volna kivitelezhető, hisz Bella a hátam mögé került, szorosan átölelt, és a nyakamat csókolgatta.

- Bells… - nyögtem. – Mit szólnál, ha… a kényelmes ágyunkban folytatnánk…

- Az messze van – dorombolta a fülembe.

- De én ma arra vágyom, hogy a pihe-puha ágyban kényeztethesselek – fordultam felé, és megcsókoltam.

- Jól van, jól van – adta meg magát Bella. – De akkor menjünk! – adta ki a vezényszót vigyorogva.

- Kérésed számomra parancs – szalutáltam, és egy másodperc múlva már a parton álltunk. Ott azonban nem tudtam tovább ellenállni Bella szépségének. Kivettem a kezéből a törölközőt, és finoman törölgetni kezdtem, de közben a pillantása fogva tartotta az enyémet.

- Még mindig haza akarsz menni? – kérdezte rekedten, mikor nagyjából végeztem, és visszaszerezte a törölközőt. Valahonnan összekapartam az akaraterőm maradékát, és rábólintottam

Nem vettünk fel túl sok ruhát, éppen csak az alsóneműnket, a többit csak gyorsan összekapkodtuk, és mindkettőnk türelmetlenségét jelképezendő, alig néhány másodperccel később már a ház előtt fékeztünk le. Beléptünk az ajtón, de ott már képtelenek voltunk fékezni a vágyainkat. Bella olyan szenvedéllyel csókolt meg, hogy majd ledöntött a lábamról.

Alig néhány perccel később már az a néhány apró ruhadarab sem állt útjába annak, hogy a bőrünk minden négyzetcentimétere érintkezhessen egymással. Felkaptam Bellát, és gyengéden az ágyra fektettem, majd ahogy a simogatásommal és a csókjaimmal elhaló sóhajokat csaltam elő belőle, bennem is még tovább tüzelte a vágyat. Végigcsókoltam a testét, amit így, néhány hónap után már tökéletesen ismertem, pontosan tudtam, hogy tudok neki örömet szerezni.

Ő sem maradt adósom, amikor egy huncut mosollyal fordított a helyzetünkön. Ajka össze-vissza kanyargó forró ösvényeket húzott a testemen, és fel-felnyögtem, mikor különösen érzékeny területekre tévedt. Egy pillanatra átfutott rajtam a gondolat, hogy milyen hamar tovatűnt a bátortalansága, de ezt a gondolatot azonnal elűzte a testemen átfutó gyönyör, ahogy Bella forró ajkai a férfiasságomat kezdték kényeztetni.

Nem bírtam sokáig, így lassan felültem, és öt is felhúztam magamhoz egy csókra, majd ahogy lovagló ülésben a csípőmre ült, finoman beléhatoltam. Egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, ahogy felnyögött a gyönyörtől, majd újra rám nézett, ahogy mozogni kezdett, és izzó tekintete fogva tartotta az enyémet.

Ezúttal hagytam, hogy ő irányítsa a szeretkezésünk ütemét, és ahogy újra lehunyta a szemét, tudtam, hogy közelít ahhoz a ponthoz, ahol már nincs megállás, csak a ránk szakadó gyönyör. Még egyszer kinyitotta a szemét, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolt, aztán már nem érzékeltünk semmit a külvilágból, csak hajszoltuk egymást a beteljesülés felé, ami vakító robbanással ért el bennünket.

Ahogy magunkra találtunk, Bella szorosan átölelt, a vállamra hajtotta a fejét, és pedig a haját cirógattam. Aztán rám nézett, és én gyengéden megcsókoltam. Végül elengedett, és kimerülten elfeküdt az ágyon. Felé fordulva elfeküdtem én is, a fejemet megtámasztva a kezemmel.

Bella csak nézett maga elé, és mosolygott.

- Mire gondolsz? – cirógattam meg az arcát.

- Arra, hogy minden egyes nappal egyre boldogabb leszek melletted – nézett rám.

- Hm… erre már én is gondoltam. Meg még valamire.

- És ezt elárulod, vagy hagyod, hogy ez is furdalja az oldalamat?

- Ezt most kivételesen elárulom – mosolyogtam rá rejtélyesen. – Azon tűnődtem, hogy… ha… megkérném a kezed, valószínűleg nagyon megijesztenélek.

Valóban kicsit ijedten nézett rám, mire elnevettem magam.

- Igen, én is így gondoltam. Úgyhogy erre még kapsz egy icipici haladékot. De csak egy egészen picit! Viszont arra gondoltam – halásztam elő a kis ékszerdobozt a párnám alól -, hogy ez a gyűrű jelképezhetné az összetartozásunkat. Ha te is úgy akarod.

Kivettem a gyűrűt a dobozból, majd kérdőn ránéztem. Láttam rajta, hogy könnyekig meghatódott, és csak bólintani tudott, mire az ujjára húztam a gyűrűt. Néhány másodpercig csak nézte, majd odahajolt hozzám, és megcsókolt.

- Köszönöm, Carlisle! – súgta végül, mikor elhúzódott tőlem.

- Szívesen, Kicsim.

- És köszönöm azt is, hogy…

- Rengeteg időnk van, Bells… Tudom, hogy tizennyolc évesen nem az a leghőbb vágyad, hogy férjhez menj. Majd, ha húsz leszel.

Egy pillanatra döbbenten nézett rám, majd mindketten elnevettük magunkat.

- Majd, ha százhúsz leszek – mondta Bella, de én biztos voltam benne, hogy annál korábban is rá tudom venni erre az őrültségre, ahogy ő mondaná. Még egy percig nevettünk ezen, majd némileg elkomolyodtunk.

- Szeretnék örökre veled maradni, Carlisle – mondta Bella, és ahogy a szemébe néztem, láttam, hogy komolyan gondolja. Szerettem volna hinni neki, de nem olyan rég tapasztaltam meg, hogy az örökké nem mindig tart örökké.

- Bells…

- Ne, Carlisle, semmi baj! Tudom, hogy még félsz hinni ebben, de szeretlek! És én hiszem, hogy örökké szeretni foglak. Majd az idő bebizonyítja, hogy igazam van.

- Úgy legyen, Kedves – mosolyogtam rá, és ezúttal én csókoltam meg őt.

- Tetszik a gyűrűd? – kérdeztem, mikor elhúzódtam tőle.

- Gyönyörű – pillantott az ujjára, majd rám mosolygott. – Az örök szerelmünk szimbóluma.

- Remélem, ugyanezt elmondhatjuk száz, kétszáz vagy ötszáz év múlva is – néztem rá, mire megcirógatta az arcom.

Elmondhatjuk, Carlisle. Míg világ a világ – mondta, majd rövidre zárva a vitát megcsókolt, gyengéden hanyatt döntött, majd amikor elhúzódott tőlem, átölelt, és a vállamra hajtotta a fejét. Szorosan magamhoz öleltem, és ahogy a boldogság belülről feszegette a mellkasomat, lassan elhittem, hogy ez az érzés örökre szólhat. A boldogságunk, a szerelmünk, az összetartozásunk kitart… hogy is mondta Bella? Míg világ a világ.


End file.
